Cherche Muse
by Mayunaise
Summary: "JH cherche Muse. Modalités durant l'entretien. Conditions : sait sourire, disponible dès septembre." Deux ans après la guerre, Harry, 20 ans, paumé, ne pensait pas qu'une simple petite annonce le replongerait, presque de force, dans l'atmosphère fébrile d'un âge d'or passé : l'adolescence. Cette époque pas si lointaine où Draco et lui... HPDM - Séquelle des Enchaînés - WIP
1. Harry - JH cherche Muse

**Publié le jeudi 13 août 2014**

**Bonsoir Bonsoir ! **Je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, Cherche Muse. Elle sera plutôt longue. En théorie, on part sur 1 chapitre par semaine/10 jours. **  
**

C'est une_ séquelle potentielle_ de ma précédente fic, Les Enchaînés. Cependant, il ne faut pas nécessairement l'avoir lue pour suivre l'histoire qui va suivre.

**Résumé succinct des Enchaînés** **(attention, cela va de soi, SPOILER) : **Les Enchaînés se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry et Draco (1996-1997). En bref, ils pratiquent ensemble des séances d'érotisme, Draco étant le dominant et Harry le dominé. Après moult péripéties, humiliations, délires psychédéliques et étranges, ils finissent par admettre leur attirance l'un pour l'autre et tentent miraculeusement de former un couple.

**Résumé de Cherche Muse :** Deux ans après la Guerre et HP7, trois ans après les événements des Enchaînés, Harry a du mal à se faire une place dans les mondes sorcier et moldu. Désœuvré, il mène dans son studio une routine solitaire. Cependant, le jour de ses vingt ans, le 31 juillet 2000, une petite annonce publiée dans la Gazette retient toute son attention. Elle dégage quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à définir mais qui l'obsède...

« JH cherche Muse. Modalités durant l'entretien d'embauche. Conditions : sait sourire, disponible dès septembre. »

Encore une fois, je répète qu'il n'y a pas de lien "direct" entre les deux fics.

**Style/Genre : **Je suis fan d'anatomie, de comparaisons chelous, de descriptions précises et très crues et de détails inutiles. J'aime la chair et la folie par dessus tout, mais j'aime beaucoup aussi l'humour pipi-caca idiot. Par contre, j'préfère l'érotisme et les fantasmes au sexe. /o/

**Disclaimer :** J'emprunte à JK Rowling, sans sa permission, son univers et ses personnages. Je les maltraite, certes, mais je n'en tire aucun profit, mis à part le plaisir d'écrire et celui de lire des reviews :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture. En espérant vous retrouver en bas !

* * *

**CHERCHE MUSE ou Laisser le temps aux choses**

**Chapitre 1 : Harry - JH cherche Muse  
**

* * *

Cinq minutes qu'il s'acharnait sur ses trois molaires inférieures gauches et il était toujours pas prêt à passer à la canine. Si encore il en avait brossé l'intérieur, l'extérieur et le dessus, okay, on comprendrait pourquoi ça lui prenait tant de temps. Après tout, les dents du fond sont les plus grosses, il faut donc, en théorie, _quelques_ _secondes_ de plus pour les nettoyer.

Mais non, il faisait avec sa brosse à dents des va-et-vient atrocement machinaux, frottant d'abord le côté extérieur de la dent de sagesse, celui d'une molaire puis celui de la deuxième. Et il recommençait.

Son reflet, pourtant, ne montrait pas un jeune homme à l'air hagard, perdu dans ses pensées, ou dont l'esprit serait encore profondément endormi. Ce qu'on voyait dans le miroir, c'était un petit brun au regard vif, parfaitement réveillé et focalisé sur une seule et unique action : se récurer l'intérieur de la bouche avec une telle fougue qu'il en cracherait probablement des étincelles – et du sang – dès qu'il l'ouvrirait.

La majorité des êtres humains ne sont pas pleinement conscients de l'enjeu primordial que joue l'action quotidienne du brossage de dents. Ils le font parce qu'il faut le faire, éventuellement parce qu'ils puent de la gueule, ou qu'ils sont au régime et que le goût du dentifrice, et bien, ça coupe la faim. En clair, la majorité des êtres humains considère le fait de se laver les dents matin-midi-soir comme une corvée fastidieuse, à expédier à toute vitesse – ou si possible même, à éluder.

Harry Potter, lui, _savait_.

**xXx**

Ravissant tous les psychologues en devenir qu'étaient ses amis, il leur avait un jour raconté un de ses pires traumatismes infantiles – et Merlin sait que son enfance n'avait pas été des plus sympas – : trois dents cariées ; personne à qui se plaindre.

Il avait fallu plusieurs mois – il n'était pas sûr de combien, car selon lui, c'était plutôt des siècles – pour que la tante Pétunia l'emmène enfin chez le dentiste. Celui-ci, fort à propos, avait diagnostiqué trois magnifiques caries. Il en avait arraché deux, carrément. Harry devait avoir plus de sept ans, car il ne s'agissait pas de dents de lait. Non, c'était bien ses dents définitives qui reposaient dans la coupelle ensanglantée.

Il avait hérité de deux couronnes en métal, les moins coûteuses. Il aurait, bien sûr, préféré qu'elles soient en céramique. Il aurait alors pu les ignorer et faire comme s'il s'agissait de véritables dents, et non pas de greffes inorganiques. Mais la tante Pétunia, qui avait affreusement grimacé quand elle avait du régler la secrétaire, n'aurait jamais envisagé de dépenser un penny de plus pour le gosse.

L'intervention avait laissé le petit Harry apeuré, les ongles enfoncés dans l'inconfortable fauteuil dentaire, de la salive dégoulinant à grands flots sur son pull-over trop grand.

Ses yeux exorbités fixaient la lumière bleue aveuglante de la lampe opératoire, que le dentiste n'avait pas encore éteinte. Il savait qu'elle éclairait l'intégralité de sa bouche, violant l'intimité humide et sombre de sa langue, l'exposant au regard chirurgical, aux doigts de plastique crissant du chirurgien. Il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour la fermer.

Et, incapable de déglutir, il pouvait sentir pourtant, mélangés à sa bave épaisse, le goût du sang et celui d'un produit vaguement citronné.

Depuis ce jour maudit, il ne manquait pas de se brosser furieusement les dents matin, midi et soir. Sa vie en dépendait. Et s'il fallait, pour avoir une dentition nickel sans risque de carie, s'arracher la totalité des muqueuses buccales, il s'en foutait. L'important, c'était pas l'état de ses gencives – qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait d'avoir une gingivite ! – mais bien celui de ses trente précieuses quenotes et de ses deux prothèses métalliques.

**xXx**

Tandis que Harry s'adonnait à sa crise de manie matinale, un hibou s'impatientait devant la fenêtre du salon. Il lâcha un hululement énervé pile au moment où Harry passa à la canine inférieure gauche. C'est qu'il avait un travail à effectuer, par les plumes de Fumseck !

Il fallut attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que le jeune sorcier ne se décide finalement à extraire la brosse à dents de sa gorge. Il se rinça la bouche avec application, sans se presser, faisant mousser dans ses joues les restes de dentifrice. Puis il recracha l'eau souillée lentement, afin de ne pas éclabousser les verres de ses lunettes. Il conclut son petit rituel par une gorgée d'eau froide, qui lui laissa dans la bouche une étrange sensation de fraîcheur.

Le hibou coursier, comme chaque matin, était sur le point de décider que le sorcier répondant au nom de Harry Potter était définitivement absent, quand ce dernier daigna enfin sortir de la salle de bain. Les jambes du brun se dirigèrent d'elles-même vers la fenêtre. il n'oublia pas de prendre, au passage, une grosse poignée de gourmandises pour hiboux.

Le jour de ses vingt ans, Harry n'avait certainement pas prévu de décéder sous les coups de becs et de griffes impitoyables d'un volatile exaspéré. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans.

- Tiens, voilà pour toi, dit-il à voix haute, après avoir ouvert la fenêtre.

D'une main, il présenta à l'oiseau les biscuits odorants, captant ainsi toute son attention. De l'autre, il glissa avec précaution quelques pièces dans la bourse accrochée à sa patte. Puis il se saisit prestement de la _Gazette_, tandis que l'esprit étriqué de l'animal était entièrement occupé par une bien noble activité, au demeurant : bouffer, et avec voracité.

Le jeune homme referma doucement la fenêtre, sans que le hibou ne manifeste pour lui une quelconque forme d'intérêt. Ça avait plutôt été facile, au final.

D'assez bonne humeur, il remplit la bouilloire d'eau du robinet, la mit en marche, ôta la serviette enroulée autour de ses jambes, enfila un caleçon et un bas de pyjama qui, il y a cinq ou six ans, avait certainement été neufs, puis sortit de son appartement.

**xXx**

Revêtu seulement d'un vieux pantalon en coton, Harry descendit chercher un tout autre journal.

Depuis l'an dernier, était publié dans le Londres moldu un journal gratuit, _Metro_. Il était destiné à être lu en diagonal, dans les transports en commun. Cependant, sa gratuité lui avait conféré une assez grande popularité pour qu'on le distribue désormais chez les particuliers.

Tous les matins, après s'être douché, brossé les dent, avoir ouvert au hibou postier et mis de l'eau à bouillir, Harry descendait les escaliers étroits de son immeuble pour chercher un exemplaire du tabloïd.

Il avait un jour essayé de soudoyer le jeune livreur – un ado aux cheveux gras, qui conduisait un scooter –, mais ce dernier avait refusé sèchement toute négociation.

Ça s'était plus ou moins passé comme suit :

_- Heu, dis-moi tu..._

_- Bonjour, M'sieur. Déjà, on se vouvoie, okay ?_

_- Bonjour, désolé, je voulais savoir si..._

_- Vous voyez pas que je suis en plein travail là ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_- Si je vous donnais, heu, cinquante pence par jour, vous pourriez déposer un journal devant ma porte ? S'il-vous-plaît ?_

_- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_- Heu... C'est juste que... Bah, laissez tomber._

_- Bah voilà, c'est arrangé. Allez, bonne journée, M'sieur._

En un peu plus pire. Le livreur, plus grand et large que lui, lui avait offert un violent coup d'épaule avant de quitter l'immeuble. Il se rappelait sans mal du craquement sinistre qu'avait émis sa clavicule malmenée.

Bref, s'il voulait lire Metro au petit-déjeuner, Harry devait aller s'en chercher un exemplaire sur le meuble des boîtes aux lettres. Le journal ne monterait pas de lui-même, avec ses mini-pattes invisibles.

**xXx**

Muni de ses deux quotidiens, Harry put enfin commencer à petit-déjeuner.

Comme hier et avant-hier, il avait plongé un sachet de thé vert dans une tasse d'eau bouillante. Déjà, il y avait une petite amélioration par rapport au tout début : il ne faisait plus réchauffer l'eau au micro-onde. En attendant, ce n'était toujours pas le grand luxe.

Pendant que son thé insipide infusait, il grignotait un fond de paquet de céréales, un peu mous, mais pas mauvais.

En fait, le petit-déjeuner de Harry n'était composé de presque rien. Mais, comme il n'avait personne avec qui discuter, n'avait pas la télé ni la motivation pour se plonger dans un livre, il ressentait le besoin de feuilleter ses deux journaux. Ils lui tenaient, comme qui dirait, compagnie. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise, voilà, et elle le rassurait.

Bien sûr, il ne lisait pas vraiment le contenu de la Gazette et de Metro. L'une et l'autre n'étaient souvent qu'un ramassis de conneries, écrits vraisemblablement par des larves de Trolls sous-doués. Il semblait que le journaliste talentueux était une espèce en voie d'extinction.

Non, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais, chaque matin, avec une constance presque terrifiante, Harry Potter dévorait les pages consacrées aux petites annonces.

Qu'il y en ait cinq ou cinquante, il les lisait toutes.

Toutefois, il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi. C'était une manie qui ne faisait, probablement, de mal à personne. Pourquoi s'en priver ?

Aussi, parcourait-il avec le même enthousiasme – modéré, cela dit – la rubrique des _Objets divers à vendre_ comme celle des _Animaux disparus_. Néanmoins, on ne peut pas vous cacher qu'il s'intéressait d'avantage à la rubrique _Rencontres_ qui, parfois, le faisait rire aux éclats.

Il s'efforçait souvent de s'en retenir : son rire joyeux faisait un écho plutôt lugubre dans le petit studio.

**xXx**

Une fois qu'il eut épluché les trois pages d'annonces de _Metro_, il passa allégrement à celles de la Gazette. Elles étaient autrement plus divertissantes.

Par exemple, il y avait «_ Mamie Gisèle, vieille sorcière en possession de toute sa tête, recherche un jeune sorcier, 20-30 ans, grand, mince et beau de préférence, avec les sourcils bien tracés, pour égayer ses soirées tristes comme du vomi de crapaud_ ». Ou encore « _Mlle Ensorceleuse, 26 ans, mignonne et mystérieuse brune, rencontre inconnu autour d'un verre. Voire plus, si affinités_ ». Si le porte-monnaie suivait, oui !

Mais, sans comprendre pourquoi, au beau milieu de sa lecture, Harry buta. Une annonce lui sautait littéralement aux yeux. Non pas qu'elle sortait de l'ordinaire, ni qu'elle l'intéressait particulièrement. Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre. L'annonce était... L'annonce avait...

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais il ne pouvait pas passer à une autre. Il _sentait_ que celle-ci resterait dans un coin de sa tête, s'il essayait de l'oublier.

« _JH cherche Muse. Modalités durant l'entretien d'embauche. Conditions : sait sourire, disponible dès septembre. Contacter la Gazette n°94761_ »

Trois petites phrases, même pas. Mais voilà, elles lui trottaient déjà dans la tête, résonnaient dans son crâne, coulaient en dehors de ses oreilles. Il semblait que ça ne s'apaiserait que si Harry comprenait _pourquoi_ cette annonce lui paraissait si extraordinaire.

Il referma la Gazette.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il habitait ici – presque un an – qu'il n'achevait pas sa lecture de petit-déjeuner.

**xXx**

Il se mit à murmurer l'annonce doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une équation singulièrement retorse, et qui nécessitait la polarisation de toutes ses facultés intellectuelles. Puis il la recopia, à l'endroit, à l'envers, de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. Il la chantonna, même, mais sans résultat.

Cette... « impression » ne résidait donc pas dans l'annonce elle-même, mais dans autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Il avait exactement le même sentiment que quand il relisait ses cours avant un examen, à l'époque de Poudlard. Une sorte d'étonnement. La plupart du temps, il ne se rappelait absolument pas de leur contenu. Il les découvrait pour la première fois lors de ses révisions de dernière minute et pourtant, c'était bien _son_ écriture, _sa_ main qui avait tracé ces longues phrases brouillonnes sans structure ni sens aucun.

C'était comme relire un livre sans s'en apercevoir.

Mais il était impossible qu'il soit l'auteur de cette annonce et qu'il l'ait oublié... non ?

Harry passa la matinée de ses vingt ans à répéter « JH cherche Muse... », en fronçant ses épais sourcils. Parfois, il se grattait l'oreille, comme si on lui chuchotait la réponse, mais qu'il n'entendait pas.

Il y passa la matinée, puis l'après-midi, aussi. Dès qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur une activité plus intéressante – comme compter les cumulonimbus –, les mots revenaient danser sous ses yeux.

Il était bien parti pour y passer toute la soirée mais, Merlin soit loué, il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu. Un événement qui l'occuperait certainement assez pour qu'il oublie ce maudit Jeune Homme qui cherchait une Muse.

Ce soir, ils se réunissaient tous, pour faire la fête. Enfin tous... ceux qui restaient.

Un peu plus de deux ans étaient passés depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, le 2 mai 1998. Harry avait beau connaître cette date par cœur, il ne s'y faisait pas. Deux ans...

Et voilà qu'il venait d'avoir vingt ans !

Un âge que de nombreuses personnes qu'il connaissait n'atteindraient jamais.

**xXx**

Pour se changer les idées – ce jour-là n'était pas un jour funeste, mais celui de son anniversaire, sacrebleu – il décida de passer un petit coup de cheminette à Neville, pour confirmer sa venue.

- Harry ! Tout va bien ? Tu passes un bon anniversaire ?

- Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi, sourit le brun. Et je suis resté toute la journée enfermé, donc j'ai vu mieux... Quoique j'ai vu pire. Tout va bien.

Il songeait à son douzième anniversaire, certainement le pire qu'il ait eu de sa vie. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses amis depuis la fin des cours, il y a un mois, et n'avait évidement reçu aucune carte pour l'occasion. De plus, les Dursley avaient totalement oublié de le lui souhaiter, obnubilés par la venue d'un client totalement random de l'oncle Vernon.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à un miracle, style un demi-géant défonçant la porte, lui annonçant qu'il est riche, célèbre, et pourquoi pas sorcier par dessus le marché, qu'il a une place réservée depuis sa naissance dans la plus prestigieuse école de Magie des UK, et qu'ils partiraient demain explorer une artère commerciale secrète où on vendait, entre autre, des ventricules et des testicules de dragon. Il avait conscience que ce genre de surprise était plutôt exceptionnel.

Mais il ne pensait vraiment pas avoir mérité l'irruption d'une créature anatomiquement improbable, masochiste et un peu tarée sur les bords, qui avait balancé le gâteau de la Tante Pétunia par terre, ce qui lui avait fait risquer l'expulsion du 4 Privet Drive et, bien plus horrible encore, de Poudlard.

- Allez, tu vas t'amuser ce soir, Harry ! On a tous hâte de te revoir, tu sais !

- Ouais, moi aussi. On dit 21H... ?

- Ça marche, à tout-à-l'heure !

Neville avait retiré sa tête de la cheminée en toussant. Il avait involontairement, Harry l'espérait du moins, avalé un joli nuage de cendres. A l'entendre, sa gorge menait une authentique mutinerie contre un si méchant traitement.

Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait essayé, en vain, de convaincre ses amis d'acheter un téléphone. Après tout, c'était plus pratique, moins dangereux et plus confortable. Mais c'était moldu.

Et les sorciers élevés à la sorcière sont du genre têtu, que voulez-vous.

**xXx**

L'espace d'une demi-heure, le brun oublia l'existence de la mystérieuse annonce, son cerveau étant monopolisé par un questionnement bien plus important : qu'allait-il pouvoir mettre ce soir ?

Il n'y aurait que des anciens de Poudlard. Mais, pour la plupart, cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne les avait pas vus.

Ron, Hermione et Neville seraient là, bien sûr, mais ils étaient les seuls avec qui il avait vraiment gardé contact. Il supposait que Luna, Ginny, Seamus et Dean viendraient, eux aussi. George... Oui, il y avait des chances qu'il soit présent.

Mais tous les autres... Qui participerait à ce double anniversaire ? Y aurait-il des curieux, qui voulaient voir à quoi il ressemblait, ce qu'il devenait après les quelques 720 jours où on ne l'avait que peu vu ?

Bah, il n'avait qu'à faire confiance à Neville. C'était lui qui était à l'origine de cette idée et qui avait organisé cette fête, après tout.

**xXx**

Après avoir tourné en rond dans son studio pendant une heure encore, Harry décida de partir à l'avance. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de voir défiler sous ses yeux les mêmes pauvres meubles qu'il possédait, la même déco douteuse à laquelle il n'avait jamais consacré d'effort et ses mêmes fringues froissées, qui formaient des petits tas colorés éparpillés sur le sol.

Pour un 31 juillet, il faisait plutôt frais. Tandis qu'il se rendait chez Neville, qui habitait à un peu plus de trente minutes de chez lui, il regretta de ne pas avoir pris une veste. Comme il ne faisait pas encore nuit, on voyait distinctement les gros nuages orangés qui se couraient après, là-haut, dans le ciel.

Le temps d'arriver chez son ami, Harry était de nouveau d'humeur maussade. Et le Jeune Homme à la Muse dansait de nouveau le french cancan dans sa tête.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que cette annonce avait de si déroutant. Le fait est qu'il y pensait sans arrêt.

- Harry ! Comme ça fait plaisir de te voir ! cria Hermione, après lui avoir ouvert la porte.

Elle se jeta ensuite sur lui et l'entraîna dans une longue et douloureuse étreinte, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

Ron lâcha un faux soupir d'exaspération mais lui aussi gratifia leur meilleur ami d'un beau câlin amical et viril.

Enfin, Neville l'accueillit avec un plateau de cocktails magiques explosifs aux couleurs éclatantes.

La soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Harry avait eu tort de s'inquiéter.

Il n'avait jamais été chez Neville, aussi fut-il surpris de constater que l'appartement, qui ne devait pas faire plus de 23 ou 24 mètres carré, était bien plus agréable à vivre que le sien. A tort, il s'imaginait que son ancien camarade de dortoir, réputé pour son étourderie et sa grande maladresse, ne serait pas capable d'agencer correctement son logement.

Mais Neville avait changé. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon paumé, toujours à la recherche de son crapaud fugueur. Il avait grandi.

Objectivement, il était même plus beau, plus grand et plus musclé que l'Elu.

Répartis sur le canapé rouge et la moquette grise, un groupe de jeunes discutait bruyamment, tout en sirotant leurs cocktails.

En les voyant, Harry eut un pincement au cœur : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était pas autant senti chez lui. Il était de retour à la Maison.

**xXx**

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, l'appartement se remplissait de visages délicieusement familiers. Harry était surpris : il s'attendait à ce qu'on le sollicite de toutes parts, à ce qu'on le salue avec emphase. Il avait peur qu'on fasse de lui le centre de la fête.

Mais, curieusement, celui qui animait, qui riait le plus fort de tous, à qui on donnait sans cesse des accolades, c'était Neville.

Peut-être que ce dernier avait demandé aux autres de le laisser tranquille. Ou bien peut-être avait-il, au fond, bien plus que Harry, l'étoffe d'un héros. De fait, alors que le brun était porté disparu, durant leur septième année, Neville, lui, avait été là, à Poudlard.

Il avait assuré le rôle de chef de l'Armée de Dumbledore, s'était lié avec Abelforth, avait combattu ouvertement la dictature des Carrow. Pendant tout ce temps, alors qu'on avait besoin de lui à l'école, l'Elu était absent.

Même aujourd'hui, presque personne n'était au courant de la mission qui les avait occupés pendant presque un an. Harry s'était assuré que la possibilité de créer non pas un mais sept Horcruxes reste une information secrète, détenue par un groupe restreint de sorciers. Il ne voulait pas que l'Histoire se répète.

Aussi, n'était-il pas si étonnant que Neville soit, lui aussi, considéré par les anciens élèves comme un vrai leader.

Cela ne dérangeait pas le brun. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être entouré d'amis, certes, mais de ne pas se démarquer. Là, posé dans un coin du canapé, à bavarder insouciamment avec Seamus, il se sentait parfaitement à sa place.

Dean, revenu des toilettes, s'était immédiatement joint à la conversation.

Dean et Seamus entretenaient une relation compliquée, enrobée de secret. En sixième année, ils étaient sortis ensemble. Combien de temps ça avait duré, quand est-ce que ça avait commencé, personne ne le savait.

Puis, durant la septième année, Dean avait été en fuite, son statut de sang ne correspondant apparemment pas avec le nouvel ordre institué par Voldemort. Seamus, lui, était resté à Poudlard. Pourquoi les deux garçons n'avaient-ils pas fui ensemble, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été inséparables, cela aussi était un mystère.

Actuellement, selon Hermione, ils vivaient dans deux appartements séparés, mais se voyaient régulièrement.

**xXx**

Franchement, tout se passait bien. Même, tout se passait infiniment _mieux_ que ce que Harry espérait, jusqu'à ce que Dean s'écrie, à l'attention de Seamus :

- Hey, jeune homme, m'accorderais-tu une danse ?

« _Jeune Homme_ cherche Muse... »

- Harry, ça va ?

Seamus le regardait bizarrement.

« Jeune Homme cherche Muse... Modalités durant l'entretien... »

- J'entends pas ce qu'il dit ! Est-ce qu'on peut descendre la musique, s'vous-plaît ?

Mais la requête de Dean passa inaperçue. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé à se déhancher furieusement sur une obscure chanson sorcière des années 80.

« Jeune Homme cherche Muse... Modalités durant l'entretien d'embauche... Conditions : sait sourire... »

- Putain, Seamus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il marmonne ?

Les deux amis étaient paniqués. Harry, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis deux ans, semblait en pleine crise. Et cette situation était désagréablement familière.

« Jeune Homme cherche Muse... Modalités durant l'entretien d'embauche... Conditions : sait sourire... disponible dès septembre... Contacter la Gazette numéro... 94761 »

- Je crois qu'il remue seulement les lèvres. J'en suis pas sûr, fit Seamus, en approchant son oreille de la bouche de Harry. Ouais, j'entends rien.

- Si seulement Luna était arrivée ! Elle pourrait sûrement lire sur ses lèvres, elle... se lamentait Dean.

Luna Lovegood avait envoyé son Patronus, pour avertir qu'elle serait en retard. Elle avait décidé de faire un énorme détour par une rue inconnue pour observer les traces de pas d'une créature improbable et unijambiste.

Puis, aussi soudain qu'elle était arrivée, la crise de Harry s'acheva. Il remua légèrement la tête, fronça les sourcils, observa ses mains, comme s'il revenait à lui après un très long sommeil. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur un objet ou un visage particulier.

- Harry, ça va ?

- Huhum... Ça va.

Ses deux amis soupirèrent de soulagement. Après s'être assuré qu'il était bien allongé dans le canapé, stipulant qu'il avait besoin de repos, ils partirent danser. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de lui, en temps normal, ils auraient sûrement déjà averti Neville, qui faisait des études de Guérisseur, mais ils avaient bu. Un peu trop pour se faire du souci pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'aller mieux.

**xXx**

Harry se rappelait précisément de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir répété la petite annonce, conscient d'avoir paru agir bizarrement. Mais il n'avait pas s'en empêcher. Le Jeune Homme à la Muse commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Était-il victime d'un sort ? Est-ce que lire silencieusement une petite annonce pouvait vraiment l'affecter à ce point ? Était-ce une nouvelle forme de sortilège informulé ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était le journal physique lui-même qui était ensorcelé, ce qui aurait peut-être plus de sens ?

Maintenant que l'annonce était revenu le hanter, il lui était impossible de se consacrer à la fête. Il but verre sur verre, l'esprit occupé à émettre toute sorte d'hypothèses absolument ridicules. Hermione et Ron avaient essayé d'entamer la discussion, sans succès. Il leur avait assuré passer un très bon moment, et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'iraient pas danser un peu en amoureux, par là-bas ?

A un moment donné, on avait apporté un immense gâteau, préparé par George. Il fallait s'y attendre : l'énorme pâtisserie explosa quand Hermione essaya de la couper. Tout le monde, l'alcool aidant, s'accorda sur le fait que c'était un gâchis considérable. Ils se mirent tous à ramasser les morceaux de crème éparpillés, à lécher leurs doigts et leurs vêtements. C'était terriblement répugnant, mais Harry aurait été extraordinairement heureux de participer à ce carnage si seulement il n'avait pas en tête un entretien d'embauche débile.

« Condition : sait sourire ». C'était idiot, tout le monde savait sourire !

Il n'imaginait même pas l'entretien d'embauche en lui-même. Sûrement que l'auteur de l'annonce était un gros pervers dégoûtant, amateur de chair tendre et fraîche. Il devait chercher une Muse pour l'inspirer... foutaises ! Pour la baiser, ouais !

Pour une raison inconnue, même de lui-même, Harry commença à s'énerver contre le Jeune Homme. Depuis quand pouvait-on trouver une Muse en publiant une petite annonce, hein ? N'était-ce pas trop facile de faire passer des entretiens pour ça ? Et pourquoi pas envoyer un CV et une lettre de motivation, hein ? Et des photos de face, de dos et de profil ?

**xXx**

Décidé de se prouver que le Jeune Homme n'était qu'un abruti, Harry alla décoller Seamus du torse de Dean. Il ne fut même pas gêné de les déranger dans un moment d'intimité manifeste. Après tout, ils étaient en plein préliminaires sur la moquette d'un autre, au beau milieu de tous. A ce stade-là, on ne pouvait plus vraiment parler d'_intimité_.

- Dean! hurla le brun, sans contrôle sur le volume de sa voix.

Seamus leva la tête, mécontent. Sa langue, occupée jusque-là à redessiner tous les angles du torse de Dean, qui semblait en avoir un nombre insoupçonné, rentra sagement dans sa bouche.

- Ça va, Harry ? demanda Dean, avec un sourire.

Il parlait avec la désinvolture de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la braguette ouverte et le sexe moulé dans un calbute. C'était pourtant le cas.

- Dean, tu fais quoi comme études maintenant ?

- C'est un secret, murmura le Black.

- Bon, je m'en fous en fait, répliqua Harry avec colère, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Il était contrarié.

- Dis moi simplement, tu t'y connais en Art, non ?

Il se souvenait que Dean, quand il ne dormait pas en cours, gribouillait souvent sur ses parchemins. Il avait même réalisé quelques portraits pour ses différentes petites amies. Seamus disait toujours qu'ils étaient mal réussis, et que, de toute façon, les modèles étaient moches.

- Et bien, je dessine, mais bon...

Ça suffisait pour Harry.

- Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une Muse ? Une définition concise, si possible.

Seamus les dévisageait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parlait de Muse alors que lui, ce qu'il voulait de Dean c'est qu'ils... s'amusent ?

- Et bien, ça dépend. Dans la mythologie grecque, les Muses sont neuf des filles de Zeus. Tu sais que ce type en a eu un paquet, de gamins. On pense parfois qu'elles correspondent aux neuf Arts moldus, mais c'est absurde. Peu de chance que les Grecs connaissaient la photo ou le cinéma... Elles ont toutes des fonctions et des attributs distincts mais là, je peux pas vraiment te renseigner, expliqua Dean, tout en caressant la joue de Seamus.

- Mais quand on dit une muse... Genre « elle, c'est _ma_ muse », insista Harry.

Il trouvait son exemple terriblement idiot, mais il avait le mérite d'être clair.

- Et bien... c'est tout simplement une personne inspiratrice. Pour les poètes, c'est souvent une femme aimée, insaisissable. Elle fait le lien entre les dieux et le poète. Enfin, voilà quoi. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain, et pourquoi maintenant ? demanda le Black, amusé, en désignant sa position indécente.

Harry s'excusa et les laissa à leurs petites affaires. Il alla s'accouder à une fenêtre, perdu.

Il était maintenant persuadé que le Jeune Homme n'était pas un artiste. Un artiste ne trouve pas de femme inspiratrice en publiant des annonces dans les journaux. Surtout dans un journal aussi peu intéressant que la Gazette. Si encore il avait publié dans _Des Sorciers et des Arts _ou bien dans _Passion Photo_, pourquoi pas. Il aurait en tout cas été un chouïa plus crédible.

Mais en ce cas, Harry n'aurait jamais eu connaissance de cette annonce. Peut-être que c'aurait été une meilleure chose, finalement. Le jour de son anniversaire, il ne serait pas en train de se torturer l'esprit à propos d'un prétendu Jeune Homme. En vérité : un imposteur.

**xXx**

Par un miracle auquel la magie n'était sûrement pas étrangère, tous les invités réussirent à dormir plus ou moins confortablement dans le studio de Neville. Bon, certes, Ginny dormait assise dans un coin, son cou formant un angle bizarre ; Denis Crivey, en chien-de-fusil sous la table basse et Luna s'était endormie dans les airs, après s'être lancée un sort de lévitation.

Mais bon, personne n'était vraiment mal installé, et même si quelqu'un l'avait été, c'aurait été le dernier de ses soucis : après tout, ils n'avaient que vingt ans. Vingt ans était un âge auquel on s'en battait les steaks d'avoir des courbatures, le bras totalement engourdi et la colonne vertébrale déglinguée.

**xXx**

Le lendemain matin, un petit bruit sec et répétitif réveilla Harry. Il devait être neuf heures, à tout casser, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'en avait dormi que trois. Cela prit plus de cinq minutes pour qu'il arrive à décoller ses paupières les unes des autres. Elles avaient visiblement décidé de se faire l'amour sans repos et surtout, sans son accord.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Même s'il s'était endormi les lunettes sur le nez, il y voyait mal. Il avait surtout affreusement mal au crâne. Et la branche gauche lui martyrisait littéralement l'oreille. Elle avait du se tordre pendant la nuit.

Il se releva comme si son bras droit pesait six tonnes et que l'autre faisait celui d'une plume. Tout tanguait autour de lui. Pourtant, il se dirigea résolument vers la source de nuisance sonore, ayant vaguement dans l'idée de rétablir le silence pour pouvoir de nouveau s'écrouler par terre.

C'était un hibou. Un hibou furieux.

Le brun n'avait aucune envie de déterminer si Neville possédait du Miam Hibou, qui permettrait de calmer la bête. C'était trop demander à son esprit malade. Il ouvrit donc la fenêtre,puis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait ni bouffe ni argent à lui donner.

L'oiseau, sans surprise, l'attaqua, hululant d'indignation. Ses serres lui griffaient les bras, son bec lui arrachait des cheveux, et ses ailes s'abattaient sur ses épaules, menaçant de lui faire perdre son équilibre, déjà fortement compromis.

Le journal était tombé au sol, ouvert, et ses pages voletaient à chaque mouvement d'ailes.

Harry allait décéder sous les coups de becs et de griffes impitoyables d'un volatile exaspéré. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans, mais il n'avait pas la force et la motivation pour lutter.

Alors qu'il allait dire un dernier mot insensé, comme « Adieu, ce fut un beau voyage », Neville vola à son secours.

- Oust ! Allez, oust ! Bon tiens, prends ça, si tu veux.

Le jeune homme tendit un gros biscuit si pâteux au hibou qu'il lui cella le bec. Il mit ensuite cinq noises dans la petite bourse à sa patte, et referma rapidement la fenêtre.

- Harry, holala, tu n'as pas l'air très frais.

Celui-ci s'abstint de répondre, n'étant pas encore sûr de l'état de sa voix.

- Tu veux un café ? Un thé ?

Le brun fit lentement non de la tête, ce qui lui valut un mal de cou considérable. Neville lui conseilla alors de retourner se terrer dans un coin pour finir sa nuit.

**xXx**

Il fallait absolument qu'il mange, même si cette seule idée lui donnait envie de dégueuler tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité depuis sa naissance. Mais s'il ne déjeunait pas, il resterait dans le même état léthargique jusqu'à que la nuit retombe.

Harry avait pris congé de ses amis un peu après midi. Il avait essayé de transplaner jusqu'à chez lui, sans succès. Dès que la sensation d'étouffement le prenait, il se sentait prêt à répandre ses abats pestilentiels sur le trottoir.

Il avait éliminé le bus, le taxi et tout moyen de transport qui provoquait un léger ballottement. Son cœur ne tiendrait pas.

La seule façon de rentrer chez lui avec l'intégralité de ses organes sagement à l'intérieur de son corps restait donc la marche. Ça avait été fastidieux, mais il y était arrivé.

Voilà trois heures qu'il était rentré, et il n'avait rien fait. Il avait voulu prendre une douche mais son corps refusait de se lever, protestant à grands craquements. Être affalé façon larve sur son clic-clac lui allait très bien, merci.

En plus, sa fenêtre était décorée de fientes. Ce matin, le hibou de la Gazette avait du attendre devant durant un bon moment, pensant que, comme chaque jour, Harry prenait son temps pour lui ouvrir. Quand il avait compris que le lecteur n'était pas là et qu'il avait donc patienté pour rien, il avait du lui laisser ce charmant petit cadeau. Comme pour lui rappeler que la prochaine fois, ça serait pire.

Harry savait bien qu'il lui suffisait d'un coup de baguette pour faire disparaître la bouillie blanchâtre. Mais il lui aurait fallu tenir fermement sa baguette et parler intelligiblement, ce dont il était actuellement incapable.

Bref. C'était le premier jour depuis qu'il habitait dans ce studio qu'il n'avait pas en sa possession la Gazette du jour.

Heureusement, il avait pensé à récupérer un exemplaire de Metro, dans le hall de son immeuble. Au moins pourrait-il lire les annonces moldues du jour.

**xXx**

Ce n'est qu'à neuf heures du soir, alors que Harry s'était enfin décidé à manger un morceau en parcourant les annonces de Metro, enfoncé dans son clic-clac, que le Jeune Homme à la Muse se rappela à lui.

Et pour cause : phrase pour phrase, mot pour mot, caractère pour caractère, l'annonce qui l'avait obsédé la veille s'étalait sous ses yeux, dans Metro, un journal _moldu._

« Jeune Homme cherche Muse. Modalités durant l'entretien d'embauche. Conditions : sait sourire, disponible dès septembre. Écrire au Metro n°579 »

C'était juste ça, « l'impression étrange » que l'annonce dégageait. Une simple impression de déjà-lu.

Hier, comme d'habitude, il avait commencé par les petites annonces de Metro. Puis il avait lu celles de la Gazette. L'annonce, à la première lecture, ne l'avait pas marqué. Il en lisait tant, tous les jours... Elle était brève, ne comportait aucun élément burlesque, contrairement à la majorité de ses voisines.

Mais quand il l'avait lue pour la seconde fois, dans la Gazette, normal qu'elle l'ait interpellé !

L'auteur de l'annonce, le mystérieux Jeune Homme, avait juste publié la même annonce dans deux journaux : un sorcier, un moldu.

Harry devait vérifier quelque chose, avant de continuer à spéculer.

**xXx**

Il passa un coup de cheminette à Neville.

- Salut Harry ! Heureux de voir que tu es capable d'utiliser ta voix, maintenant !

- Salut Neville. Je voulais te remercier pour... pour tout, la soirée, vous revoir, c'était vraiment sympa. J'espère aussi que tes cadeaux t'ont plu.

Neville en avait reçu une montagne, la veille. Harry en avait eu aussi, mais beaucoup moins que son ami. Il semblait que les invités n'étaient pas tous au courant de sa venue, ni même qu'il était né le même jour que Neville.

Sincèrement, Harry s'en foutait. C'était tant mieux. Ceux qui lui avaient offert un cadeau étaient les seuls qu'il comptait comme ses véritables amis. Les seuls sûrement à qui il offrirait lui aussi quelque chose, pour leurs anniversaires respectifs.

- Oui, franchement. Merci pour ton arbre de poche. Je ne sais pas où tu l'as eu mais... Wouah !

Harry sourit.

Il y a un an, il avait ramené un arbre miniature d'un pays lointain. Il songeait déjà à l'offrir à Neville, dès que l'occasion se présenterait. C'était en 1998-1999, une année qu'il avait passée à errer ça et là. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

- Je voulais te demander... dis-moi, tu as la Gazette qu'on a reçu ce matin sous la main ?

Neville lui dit d'attendre une minute. Des bruits sourds, des éclats de voix, il semblait que l'appartement de l'ancien Gryffondor hébergeait encore des convives qui avaient du mal à décoller.

- Arf, j'en ai trouvé un bout, mais l'autre a disparu. Je crois qu'Ernie s'en est servi comme _couverture_ ce matin, grimaça Neville.

- Ça te dérangerait de m'envoyer ce qu'il te reste ? Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

De suite, le visage de Neville se crispa, alerté.

- Il se passe un truc dont tu peux pas parler ? J'ai feuilleté la Gazette et j'ai rien vu de spécial mais... Harry, si tu sais un truc important...

- Non, non, je t'assure, c'est rien. C'est... c'est pour une petite annonce.

- Ouf, rien de grave, alors. Tiens, attrape.

Il balança le journal déchiré dans l'âtre. Harry s'était un peu brûlé et le journal avait noirci au passage, mais sinon, il était tout-à-fait lisible.

- Et bien... merci Neville. Bon, à la prochaine !

C'est seulement en coupant la communication qu'il se rendit compte que, dans la précipitation, il avait oublié de remercier Neville pour son cadeau.

Pourtant, c'était vraiment un très bel objet. Un étui à lunettes en bois incassable.

L'exemplaire du journal ne contenait plus qu'une seule page de petites annonces. Les autres avaient été arrachées. Fébrilement, le brun les parcourut toutes en diagonal, à la recherche de...

Elle était bien là !

« JH cherche Muse. Modalités durant l'entretien d'embauche. Conditions : sait sourire, disponible dès septembre. Contacter la Gazette n°94762 »

**xXx**

Le Jeune Homme à la Muse allait-il continuer à publier son annonce tous les jours dans différents journaux, jusqu'à trouver l'inspiratrice parfaite ? Si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que Harry ne pourrait plus jamais petit-déjeuner tranquille.

Il lui faudrait trouver un autre journal, s'il souhaitait continuer à lire les petites annonces le matin. Mais le pire serait que le Jeune Homme publie aussi dans d'autres périodiques.

Dès que cette pensée passa dans son esprit, elle ne le quitta plus. Le Jeune Homme était-il si désespéré qu'il publiait dans de nombreux tabloïds, jour après jour, la même annonce ?

Il était 22H, bien trop tard pour trouver un quelconque bureau de presse ouvert.

Il lui faudrait attendre le lendemain matin pour vérifier.

Cette nuit-là, la nuit de ses vingt ans et un jour, Harry ne trouva pas le sommeil. La petite annonce se récitait dans sa tête, de moins en moins claire, les mots se mélangeant les uns les autres jusqu'à former une longue formule sans sens.

* * *

**Voilà !** J'espère sincèrement que ce début vous a plu/intrigué.

Et si tu as une quelconque remarque, un petit mot à me dire ou bien envie de partager tes impressions, **je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir, écris une review** :)

En attendant, RDV dans une semaine pour la suite... POV Draco... Qui est encore plus monomaniaque que Harry hihi


	2. Draco - JH cherche tranquillité

**Publié le jeudi 28 août 2014**

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !** Déjà, je remercie **Aloyse** (ça fait plaisir que tu aies lu la précédente fic) :) et **Boudin** (ton pseudo est trognon) pour leurs reviews ;

je remercie aussi toutes celles qui ont mis la fic en fav/follow et qui ont pris la peine de reviewer !

Le premier chapitre présentait Harry ; **celui-ci traite de Draco** en écho et l'intrigue (il y en a une ! ) s'y esquisse à grands traits.

Il n'y aura pas _forcément_ une alternance systématique de POV dans les chapitres suivants, mais pour l'instant, ça me fait kiffer.

**Résumons, wesh :** Harry se brosse les dents - lit les petites annonces - est kécho par "JH cherche Muse" - y pense toute la journée - fête chez Neville leurs 20 ans - le lendemain, découvre que l'annonce est publiée aussi dans Metro, un journal moldu, et que c'était juste une impression de déjà-lu - MAIS BORDEL QUI EST CE PUTAIN DE JEUNE HOMME ? Combien de temps compte-il publier cette annonce et troubler le quotidien de Harry ?

On se retrouve... en bas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHERCHE MUSE ou Laisser le temps aux choses**

**Chapitre 2 : Draco - JH cherche tranquillité**

* * *

Il cracha. Dans sa bouche, le dentifrice n'avait même pas eu le temps de mousser. Résultat : le lavabo impeccable était désormais parsemé de petits tas mous et pâteux, qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à du guano. C'était sûrement du à la présence des micro-billes grises, censées aider à virer la plaque dentaire malodorante. En attendant, ces fichues micro-billes contribuaient considérablement à enlaidir le blanc éclatant de son lavabo. Et plus il les regardait, plus les morceaux de pâte étalés sur l'émail prenaient l'aspect de déjection d'oiseaux indisposés. C'était répugnant.

Il laissa couler l'eau longtemps, pour effacer les traces grisâtres. Puis il se rinça la bouche. Deux fois. Il refit ensuite couler l'eau, jusqu'à que la vasque, de nouveau éblouissante, le contraigne à plisser les yeux.

En tout, se brosser les dents lui avait pris moins de deux minutes. Nettoyer le lavabo, en revanche, lui en avait pris plus de trois. Il avait une conscience précise de cette répartition temporaire car il se chronométrait avec un vieux sablier de soixante secondes.

Demain matin, il essaierait d'allonger un peu plus son temps de brossage et de consacrer moins de temps au récurage de son lavabo. Après tout, ce dernier ne pouvait pas souffrir de maladie buccale. Lui, oui.

Mais Draco, au fond, ne concevait pas que se brosser les dents une minute de plus ou de moins puisse affecter sa santé dentaire. Lui, tant qu'il avait bonne haleine, les dents alignées et étincelantes, la langue rose sans dépôt blanc disgracieux, ça lui suffisait. Que des micro-organismes se développent dans sa bouche, tant qu'il ne les voyait, entendait et sentait pas, (comme s'ils n'existaient pas, en somme), ça ne le dérangeait pas... Enfin, pas trop.

Par contre, il ne supportait pas que son environnement immédiat puisse être ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de chez petit peu sale. Il fallait que tout ce qu'il touche et utilise soit parfaitement propre et neuf. Aussi n'était-il pas rare qu'il change de brosse à dents tous les deux jours. Déjà, celle qu'il avait à la main, il l'avait utilisée hier matin, midi, soir et là, tout de suite. En tout, elle avait donc servi quatre fois. C'était trois fois trop.

Dès qu'il l'eut nettoyée et séchée avec application, il l'enferma dans une bulle protectrice vidée de tout air. Il avait manifestement peur qu'elle se salisse au contact de l'oxygène ou du dioxyde de carbone, ou d'un quelconque élément chimique hautement toxique. En fait, si elle entrait en collision avec quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa cavité buccale, il n'y survivrait pas.

Rien qu'à l'idée que les poils frottent accidentellement la porcelaine du lavabo, ou pire, le sol de sa salle de bain, il crut qu'il allait vomir. Ce qui le retint fut seulement la pensée de devoir nettoyer de la bile dès le matin.

Après s'être brossé les dents et avoir nettoyé la vasque, il s'attaqua au robinet chromé – il détestait les formes dessinées par les gouttes d'eau ou les dépôts de calcaire. Quand le métal brilla de nouveau de mille feux, il utilisa sa baguette pour l'ouvrir. Impensable qu'il touche de ses doigts sales le robinet désormais propre. Il se lava les mains précautionneusement avec un savon très doux. Il devait être une des seules personnes au monde à frotter ses ongles sur ses paumes et à respecter les trente secondes réglementaires.

Il referma le robinet d'un autre coup de baguette magique et se sécha les mains à l'aide d'une serviette neuve. Chez lui, une serviette ne durait rarement plus d'une semaine.

**xXx**

En fait, Draco Malfoy préférait, s'il le pouvait, acheter un produit en plusieurs exemplaires que d'en entretenir un seul dans la durée. On ne pouvait décemment pas changer de salle de bain tous les mois, par les cornes d'une brebis enrhumée. Sinon, il aurait été le premier à le faire. De ce fait, il en prenait grand soin.

Par contre, il pouvait sans mal racheter une serviette de bain toutes les semaines. Aussi ne faisait-il presque aucun effort pour les conserver en bon état. Au lieu de les laisser sécher dans un endroit aéré et sec, il les laissait traîner dans la salle d'eau, humide et étouffante. Au bout de quelques jours, elles commençaient à sentir l'humidité.

Alors, il les jetait et allait tout simplement s'en procurer d'autres.

Draco Malfoy était ainsi. S'il pouvait acheter la propreté, il n'allait pas s'embêter à la produire.

Bien entendu, avoir un ou plusieurs Elfes de Maison lui aurait épargné son travail de nettoyage quotidien. Quand il vivait au Manoir, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, et pourtant, ça lui semblait une éternité, y en avait toujours deux qui s'occupaient de ses affaires et de ses appartements.

Cependant, il avait maintenant trop peur de l'hygiène de ces créatures. Si elles s'occupaient de sa baignoire avec leurs petites mains aux ongles longs et sales, il pourrait tout aussi bien se mettre à lécher ses vitres, ce serait tout aussi propre. Non, décidément, Draco ne pouvait avoir confiance qu'en lui-même pour nettoyer son intérieur.

Après son petit rituel de maniaquerie quotidien, il alla s'asseoir à table et attendit neuf heures.

**xXx**

Comme chaque matin depuis une semaine, il s'était levé à huit heures trente. Cela bouleversait considérablement ses habitudes. Il était plutôt du genre lève-quand-je-veux, mais pas avant onze heures, et souvent après midi. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, à la fin de la sixième année, il y a trois ans, il n'avait plus eu aucune contrainte horaire... jusqu'à il y a sept jours.

Depuis le lundi 31 juillet 2000, il se levait tôt, bon gré, mal gré, se brossait les dents et nettoyait tout ce qu'il avait touché. Puis, il s'asseyait droitement à table et attendait. Manger était hors de question : même si son corps n'était plus dans son lit, ses organes ronronnaient encore de sommeil. Rien que la pensée « nourriture » lui faisait mal à la tête. Ça lui retournait le corps dedans-dehors.

De toute façon, il ne petit-déjeunait jamais. C'était une mauvaise habitude prise depuis très jeune.

**xXx**

Quand il était enfant, il avait toujours eu le choix de l'heure à laquelle il se levait, si elle n'excédait pas midi. Il se réveillait toujours un quart d'heure seulement avant le déjeuner. Il avait alors tout juste le temps d'enfiler ses vêtements, de claquer ses deux joues bouffies de sommeil et de courir jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Bien entendu, il était persuadé que ses parents ne savaient pas qu'il se levait si tard. Mais il n'y avait qu'à voir son teint rouge d'avoir couru, ses yeux encore vaporeux de sommeil et ses cheveux en bordel pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas quitté son lit à neuf heures tapantes.

Narcissa et Lucius ne lui firent jamais la moindre remarque quant à l'heure à laquelle ils jugeaient bon qu'il se lève. Par contre, comme pour le punir, ils lui faisaient avaler des quantités astronomiques de nourriture particulièrement grasse et parfumée, ce qui ne manquait pas de l'écœurer. Il avait souvent droit à trois grosses tranches de foie gras, à un épais pavé de bœuf bien saignant, à une assiette de porc à la sauce aigre-douce, à plusieurs morceaux de fromage et à deux parts du gâteau le plus lourd et indigeste qu'ils avaient en réserve. Après, seulement, il avait le droit de quitter la table et d'aller dégueuler sans retenue.

Il n'avait jamais profité d'un seul de ses repas de midi, durant son enfance.

Bien sûr, cette situation avait une solution très simple. il lui suffisait seulement de se lever plus tôt et il aurait eu naturellement faim, à midi et quart. De plus, ses parents, satisfaits de le voir entretenir un rythme de vie sain, auraient arrêté de le gaver comme une oie obèse. Cependant, se lever plus tôt, c'aurait été s'exposer à un ennemi que Draco redoutait encore plus que les brûlures d'estomac : l'ennui. Le futur Serpentard n'était pas un gosse qui aimait s'ennuyer. A cette époque, il ne savait tout simplement pas _comment_ s'occuper tout seul.

Ses après-midi étaient réglées à la lettre. Il suivait cours sur cours, loisir sur loisir, et cela lui allait très bien. Ses temps de repos étaient minutés et le contenu de ses récréations déjà décidé.

Si au lieu de se lever à midi, il se levait à onze heures, admettons, il aurait alors passé une heure entière chaque matin à ne savoir que faire et à tourner en rond en trépignant.

Quand il était entré à Poudlard, il avait eu, pour la première fois, l'obligation de se lever avant huit heures, heure à laquelle commençaient les cours. Fidèle à lui-même, il se levait toujours à la dernière minute. On ne le voyait presque jamais dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Sauf s'il attendait un courrier exceptionnel, comme un énorme paquet de friandises envoyé par sa mère. Alors, il se levait à une heure convenable et attendait patiemment, assis à la bruyante table des Serpentards, que son hibou arrive. Mais il ne mangeait pas. Ou il faisait semblant.

Bref, Draco Malfoy ne se levait que s'il avait quelque chose de prévu. Sinon, il consacrait le maximum de ses heures disponibles au repos de son corps céleste. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il adorait faire, c'était très certainement dormir.

**xXx**

Il était neuf heures moins cinq. A travers sa grande baie vitrée, il vit cinq points noirs au loin. Il leur faudrait quelques minutes pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Il alla donc chercher son courrier moldu, dans la boîte aux lettres qu'il avait installée il y a cinq mois, quand il avait emménagé ici.

C'était une mignonne petite boîte bleu pâle, en forme de maison, perchée à un mètre vingt du sol, à côté du portillon de fer. On aurait dit qu'elle avait poussé là, comme une herbe folle. Son côté délicieusement désuet contrebalançait la légère froideur de la maison vitrée de Draco.

Il y avait une lettre et trois journaux. le Daily Telegraph, le Times et le Daily Mirror. Le blondinet cala les trois quotidiens sous son bras gauche, se saisit de la lettre avec sa main droite et revint s'asseoir à table. Quiconque d'autre que Draco, qui se serait levé tous les matins à huit heures trente dans l'attente d'une lettre aurait très certainement déchiré l'enveloppe en chemin pour en dévorer le contenu.

Cependant, lui attendit d'être de nouveau assis à table et d'avoir fait une petite pile correcte avec les trois journaux avant de s'y intéresser. Elle provenait du service des petites annonces de Metro. Enfin !

Alors qu'il essayait de décoller le rabat de l'enveloppe sans la déchirer, – il refusait d'utiliser une invention moldue aussi stupide que le coupe-papier –, les cinq hiboux aperçus plus tôt atterrirent dans son jardin. L'un d'eux, le plus gros, toqua du bout du bec à la vitre. Draco abandonna donc son courrier toujours scellé (un couteau pour ouvrir des enveloppes, sérieusement !) pour ouvrir la porte vitrée. Il remplit une gamelle de gourmandises pour hiboux, glissa dans les trois bourses le nombre de noises correspondant et s'empara des trois journaux et des deux lettres qui lui étaient adressés.

Il posa les trois quotidiens sorciers sur la pile et commença enfin à lire, sans empressement, les trois lettres qu'il avait reçues.

Elles étaient plus ou moins identiques.

**xXx**

* * *

_Service des Petites Annonce - Metro_

_Associated Newspapers Limited_

_Northcliffe House_

_2 Derry Street_

_London W8 RTT_

_A l'attention de : M Draco Malfoy_

**_Objet : votre petite annonce (Metro n° 581)_**

_Par la présente, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez obtenu une réponse à votre annonce publiée dans le Metro n°581._

_Ci-après, le message que nous avons reçu pour vous. _

« Monsieur, je suis intéressée par votre annonce. Je suis une femme de quarante ans, blonde et grande et je cherche un travaille qui me permettrait d'arrondir mes fins de mois. Vous pouvez me contacter au : 06 20 78 54 89. Dans l'attente de vous rencontrer, Pat »

___Pour y répondre, il suffit de nous envoyer votre message à l'adresse mentionnée au verso, nous le transmettrons._

_Veillez agréer, Monsieur, nos salutations distinguées._

* * *

**xXx**

Attendre une semaine pour recevoir une réponse aussi... décevante. Il était impossible que la muse de Draco Malfoy ne sache pas faire la différence entre un substantif et un verbe conjugué. « Un travail » pas « un travaille », bordel, c'était pas compliqué !

Il passa rageusement à la lettre de la Gazette.

**xXx**

* * *

_Service des Petites Annonces Magiques  
_

_Parue, répondue_

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_19, Chemin de Traverse_

_Londres_

_Très cher Monsieur Malfoy_

**_Au sujet de : Petite annonce publiée dans le n° 94765_**

_Très cher lecteur, nous commençons par vous remercier d'avoir choisi notre journal pour publier votre petite annonce. Sachez que c'est un choix judicieux que vous avez fait, et en voici la preuve : vous avez reçu non pas une, non pas deux mais bien trois réponses !_

_Veillez trouver ci-joint les trois parchemins qui vous sont destinés._

_Je vous prie de croire, Monsieur, en l'assurance de nos respectueuses salutations._

* * *

**xXx**

Les trois parchemins joints étaient courts. Les deux premiers ne présentaient aucun intérêt. C'était plat, sans inventivité. Le dernier, en revanche, retint assez viteuf l'attention du blond.

« _Je suis une jeune femme ayant des connaissances en poésie sorcière, il est donc tout naturel que je me tourne vers vous pour vous adresser ma candidature. Je suis capable de poser, de chanter et, éventuellement, de danser. Je serais enchantée de vous rencontrer pour un entretien. Vous pouvez me contacter par cheminette ou par courrier à l'adresse qui suit : Mademoiselle Kim Winter, 95 impasse des violettes, Londres. Amicalement._ »

Ça devait être la délicieuse dissonance du nom, qui l'avait attiré. Kim Winter, c'était catégoriquement moche. Ça n'allait pas du tout ensemble. Il appréciait aussi l'adresse : 95, impasse des violettes, ça faisait une bien longue impasse. Ça ne manquait en tout cas pas de charme.

Il garda le parchemin de côté.

La troisième lettre était de Sorcière Hebdo. Le magasine lui faisait parvenir la réponse d'une jeune lectrice hystérique.

« _Bonjour, j'ai seize ans. J'ai toujours été passionnée par l'Art en général. J'adorerais faire la Muse ! J'espère sincèrement pouvoir vous en convaincre lors d'une entrevue. Vous pouvez me joindre par cheminette, à notre domicile familial... _»

« L'Art en général » ? « Faire la Muse » ? Draco ne s'attarda même pas sur l'adresse.

Au vu du niveau des quelques réponses reçues, il avait bien fait de payer pour un mois de publication, et cela dans trois journaux sorciers et quatre journaux moldus. Il était certain qu'entre toutes les personnes intéressées par son offre d'emploi, il y en aurait forcément une qui soit un minimum... intéressante.

Il persévérerait.

**xXx**

Les semaines passèrent, sans apporter aucune réponse satisfaisante. Draco, exaspéré, avait fini par contacter la dénommée Kim Winter. Cependant, l'entretien n'avait pas été concluant. La jeune femme, qui semblait pourtant pleine d'assurance par écrit, s'était montrée d'une timidité maladive. Ses yeux tombants fuyaient le regard gris de Draco. A un moment, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation cocasse : Draco fixait Kim qui fixait une araignée, qui fixait sa toile. Quand il lui avait dit que « ça suffisait », elle avait quasiment fondu en larmes, avant de fuir, à la limite de l'impolitesse.

Draco, pour trouver une Muse, se confrontait à un problème épineux. Quiconque le rencontrait savait immédiatement à qui il avait affaire. Sa blondeur atypique, son teint pâle, ses yeux clairs, son port altier et son expression indolente : il était un Malfoy.

Deux ans après la guerre, son nom évoquait encore des faits funestes. Alors que les survivants tentaient, comme ils pouvaient, d'oublier les morts et les massacres, les noms honnis et les villages détruits, personne ne voulait fréquenter un ancien Mangemort.

Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours.

Le nom de Malfoy était bien trop lié à celui de Voldemort pour qu'il attire une quelconque sympathie. Les quelques candidats sorciers que Draco s'était décidé, sans grand enthousiasme, à rencontrer lui avaient tous lancé le même regard dégoûté, parfois teinté de fureur ou de crainte, mais jamais d'empathie.

Quant aux moldus, il avait vite abandonné l'affaire. Il pensait qu'eux n'auraient aucun préjugé à propos de sa famille et que sa chevelure ne leur inspirerait aucun dégoût. Cependant, les quatre femmes qu'il avait rencontrées avaient toutes plus de quarante ans et, visiblement, en pinçaient plus pour son jeune âge, sa baraque en or et son coffre-fort bien rempli que pour le boulot en lui-même.

C'était limite si une lui avait pas demandé, avec un air terriblement stupide :

« La muse... muse... ça m'dit que'que chose, c'est pas un poisson, ça ? »

Et il s'agissait d'une femme dont la réponse lui avait semblé sortir du lot...

Les autres messages que les journaux moldus lui faisaient parvenir rivalisaient tous en crétinerie avancée, à un tel point que ça en devenait une forme de _génie._ Chaque lettre était une insulte à la prétendue intelligence de l'homo sapiens. La plupart n'était que des propositions plus ou moins foireuses de Q, comme si être une Muse était soudain devenu synonyme de « prostitution de luxe ».

Il avait même reçu deux ou trois photos, devant lesquelles on ne pouvait que s'exclamer « fond de lune, this is so hot ! ».

Quand il avait décidé de publier cette annonce, fin juillet, il savait que ça allait être difficile.

Mais il n'imaginait pas que ça allait lui scier les nerfs, tous les jours un peu plus, jusqu'à que, n'y tenant plus, il se reconvertisse en proxénète. Avec le nombre de numéros de téléphones qu'il avait amassé, il avait de quoi ouvrir une gigantesque maison close.

**xXx**

Quand vint la fin de l'été, Draco était dans un sale état. Il s'était levé tous les matins à huit heures trente, et tout cela pour récolter des lettres sans intérêt et des regards haineux ou bovins. Bien sûr, il savait que cela était, en quelque sorte, mérité. Qui voudrait devenir la Muse d'un ancien meurtrier ? Qui voudrait s'exposer, être mis à nu par un criminel, qui avait torturé, tué et participé à une atroce chasse à l'homme ?

Et qui, en lisant son annonce, la prendrait au sérieux ?

Draco se l'avouait maintenant. C'était perdu d'avance. Il lui faudrait s'exiler, partir loin, très loin de l'Angleterre, s'il voulait avoir une chance de rencontrer un partenaire artistique qui n'aurait aucun préjugé sur lui et qui serait, chose visiblement rare de nos jours, doté d'un cerveau.

**xXx**

Le 31 août, un mois après la première publication de son annonce, il ne se réveilla pas à 8H30. Sa main tâtonna bien vers l'alarme pour l'éteindre mais ses paupières ne frémirent même pas. Ce matin, il n'attendait aucun courrier. Aujourd'hui, il pourrait dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

La veille, il s'était définitivement désabonné des six quotidiens qu'il recevait chaque jour depuis un mois : le Daily Telegraph, le Times et le Daily Mirror ; la Gazette du Sorcier, le Chicaneur et le Mage Express. La veille, c'était aussi le dernier jour que son annonce était publiée. Un mois s'était écoulé.

Au tout début, plein d'enthousiasme, il vérifiait chaque matin qu'elle était bien présente dans les éditions du jour et sans faute de frappe. Puis, il lisait attentivement les autres annonces, comme pour déterminer lesquelles pourraient porter ombrage à la sienne.

Au fil des jours, il avait fini par se contenter de survoler les annonces. Si la sienne y était, c'était le principal. Il avait payé chaque quotidien pour un mois de publication et ne tenait tout simplement pas à se faire escroquer.

A la fin, il ne les ouvrait même plus. Les journaux s'entassaient sur sa table.

Les lettres, ouvertes avec résignation, étaient abandonnées juste à côté.

Bien sûr, aucune ne traînait par terre. Même malade de déprime et de désespoir, Draco restait ce qu'il était : irrémédiablement maniaque.

Toc-toc-toc.

Draco grogna. Il avait le sommeil terriblement léger. Et il avait manifestement oublié de jeter le sort de Silence qui, jusqu'à il y a un mois, lui assurait de dormir douze longues et paisibles heures. Il avait perdu l'habitude.

Toc-toc-toc.

Okay, est-ce que c'était pas un hibou, par hasard ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : il était onze heures. Quatre heures trop tôt pour se lever.

Grommelant, l'haleine pas fraîche, les yeux à moitié fermés, le blond partit ouvrir au coursier. Ce dernier lui apportait une lettre de la Gazette. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un bulletin automatique, style :

«_ Nous avons bien pris en compte la résiliation de votre abonnement. Nous tenons aussi à vous informer que votre annonce ne sera plus publiée à compter de ce jour. Vous pouvez la renouveler en répondant OUI à ce hibou. Si vous ne souhaitez plus recevoir nos bulletins d'informations, veillez répondre NON. Auquel cas, nous serions très attristés de ne plus vous compter parmi nos lecteurs. Sorcièrement vôtre, M Martin, chargé de communication_ » ou un truc du genre.

Mais le hibou s'envola aussitôt. Apparemment, sa missive n'attendait pas de réponse.

Il s'agissait, mot pour mot, d'une copie de la vingtaine de lettres qu'il avait reçues durant le mois.

**xXx**

* * *

_Service des Petites Annonces __Magiques  
_

_Parue, répondue_

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_19, Chemin de Traverse_

_Londres_

_Très cher Monsieur Malfoy_

**_Objet : Petite annonce publiée dans le n° 94791_**

_Très cher lecteur, nous commençons par vous remercier d'avoir choisi notre journal pour publier votre petite annonce durant un mois. C'est un choix judicieux que vous avez fait : en effet, alors qu'elle n'est plus imprimée depuis hier, vous avez tout de même reçu aujourd'hui une nouvelle réponse._

_Veillez trouver ci-joint le parchemin qui vous est destiné._

_Je vous prie de croire, Monsieur, en l'assurance de nos respectueuses salutations._

* * *

**xXx**

Quelqu'un avait répondu alors que l'annonce n'était plus publiée. Allons bon. Avec une curiosité lasse, Malfoy entreprit de lire le parchemin joint.

Entreprit, parce que l'écriture était brouillonne, précipitée. Il semblait que son auteur avait voulu écrire le plus vite possible. Ce n'est qu'à la deuxième lecture – la première étant un simple déchiffrage – que Draco en comprit le sens.

« _Cher JH, je vous préviens, je ne suis en aucun cas intéressé par votre offre. Cependant, lecteur assidu des petites annonces au petit-déjeuner, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer sa disparition dans l'édition d'aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin trouvé une Muse, ce qui me permettra de reprendre mes repères. Vous perturbiez grandement ma routine. Cette annonce qui paraissait tous les jours gâchait mes journées. En espérant que vous ne teniez pas rigueur de ce message et que vous vous amusiez tout ce qu'il faut avec Madame votre Muse,_

_un JH qui cherche la tranquillité_ »

Arghhhh ! Etre réveillé pour ça ! Pour un imbécile qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule !

Cet abruti allait lui payer cher.

Mais quelque chose fit presque plaisir à Draco : pendant un mois, un type avait remarqué et lu son annonce chaque matin. Il y avait au moins _quelqu'un_ qui s'y intéressait. Bon, certes, ce quelqu'un voulait surtout la voir disparaître, mais on peut pas tout avoir.

Draco eut donc un bon regain de motivation. Il allait répondre à cette nouille de Scroutt, et avec brio.

Voici ce que le JH qui cherchait la tranquillité allait recevoir de la part de la Gazette, aux alentours de midi et quart.

**xXx**

* * *

_Service des Petites Annonces_

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_19, Chemin de Traverse_

_Londres_

_Très cher Monsieur X (JH qui cherche la tranquillité)_

**_Objet : Réponse à votre réponse à la petite annonce publiée dans le n° 94791_**

_Très cher lecteur, nous vous remercions d'avoir répondu à l'annonce n°94791. Cette démarche n'a pas été vaine. La preuve : son auteur vient tout juste d'y répondre._

_Veillez trouver ci-joint le parchemin qui vous est destiné._

_Je vous prie de croire, Monsieur, en l'assurance de nos respectueuses salutations._

* * *

**xXx**

Accompagné du parchemin qui suit :

« _Cher JH, je vous saurai gré (notez le futur et non pas le conditionnel) de ne pas répondre aux annonces d'honnêtes sorciers si c'est pour les ridiculiser. Il ne me paraissait pas nécessaire de gaspiller vingt-deux caractères pour écrire « Pas sérieux s'abstenir ». Je l'ai immédiatement regretté à la lecture de votre lettre.  
_

_N'ayez crainte, je ne vous importunerai plus avec mes annonces, à moins que vous ne m'y poussiez._

_JH charismatique mais sans humour_ »

Draco était trop pressé de clouer le bec à l'effronté pour avoir la patience de se rendre à la Poste Magique la plus proche. Il envoya donc son hibou personnel, Aquila** (1)**, qui venait de fêter onze ans et demi.

Le blond n'aimait pas trop faire porter du courrier à son hibou grand-duc. L'oiseau était le cadeau que ses parents lui avaient fait pour son onzième anniversaire, le 5 juin 1991. Ça le ramenait presque dix ans en arrière. Aquila avait alors quatre ou cinq mois. Le gamin et l'oiseau s'étaient tout de suite pris d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Nobles, beaux et jeunes, ils avaient pas mal de points communs.

Même du temps de Poudlard, Draco ne l'envoyait qu'au Manoir Malfoy. Le trajet était sûr, quoiqu'un peu long : il fallait bien sept ou huit heures de vol à Aquila pour rejoindre le Wiltshire, où était situé la demeure familiale. Aujourd'hui, l'oiseau n'était pas vieux – cette espèce pouvait vivre plus de vingt ans – mais il n'avait plus la vigueur d'antan.

Draco, las, désabusé, le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà tout vu et que rien ne pourrait plus le surprendre. Il n'avait pourtant que vingt ans.

Aquila, parti à 11H15, ne rentra pas de la nuit, si bien que son maître commença fortement à s'inquiéter. Les bureaux de la Gazette étaient situés à Londres, à une heure de vol seulement du village dans le Kent où Draco habitait. Il aurait du être de retour bien avant le goûter.

Mais le hibou, ayant rarement l'occasion de transporter du courrier, en avait peut-être profité pour passer la nuit dehors, à chasser, ou à pratiquer une quelconque activité prisée par les oiseaux de la haute.

**xXx**

Le lendemain, Draco accueillit son compagnon avec soulagement.

Il portait un message à la patte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'il provenait de son mystérieux interlocuteur !

« _Très cher JH, il semble que la Gazette n'a plus de temps à consacrer à nos échanges. Ou bien est-ce votre hibou qui a eu l'intelligence de voler directement jusqu'à moi au lieu de passer par le Chemin de Traverse, je ne sais pas. Je vous remercie déjà pour votre verve et votre réponse rapide.  
_

_Remerciez-moi, vous, pour avoir pris soin de votre hibou cette nuit. Il avait apparemment envie de batifoler en ville. Il est adorable, cela dit._

_Finalement, si le poste n'est pas déjà pris, je serais vivement intéressé par votre offre. Est-il trop tard pour moi ? Je vous assure que vous ne le regretterez pas._

_J'ai une certaine expérience en matière d'inspiration artistique ou corporelle. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, cela va de soi. Ce serait un peu trop prétentieux de ma part._

_Bref, je suis disponible pour vous rencontrer. J'ai un autre atout : je n'ai aucune contrainte horaire ou spatiale._

_Affectueusement._ »

Par l'anus d'un dragon libidineux, qu'est-ce que voulait dire cet extraordinaire renversement de situation ?

Hier, il lui disait d'aller se faire voir, et que l'annonce ne reparaisse plus jamais sous ses yeux, sinon il lui enverrait volontiers son vomi par la Poste.

Et aujourd'hui, il voulait le rencontrer !

En attendant, c'était de loin la candidature la plus énigmatique que Draco ait reçue, quoique ce n'était pas non plus un titre très difficile à décrocher. Il suffisait d'être un peu mieux que médiocre.

Draco relut le mot, stylo en main. Puis il nota tout ce qu'il lui paraissait important à savoir sur son adversaire – car il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un petit con imbu de lui-même. Après avoir décortiqué tout ce qui était possible – il n'y avait malheureusement pas beaucoup de matière – il souligna deux fois « aucune contrainte horaire ou spatiale ».

Très bien. L'autre l'avait cherché.

Se sentant très puéril, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou, Draco envoya Aquila chez l'inconnu, muni d'un bout de parchemin sur lequel il n'y avait que quelques mots : «_ ce soir, 22H, au Chaudron Baveur_ ». Le hibou décolla sans hésitation. Il savait où aller. Draco en était heureux, car il n'avait su lui donner ni adresse ni nom de destinataire.

Il était persuadé qu'avoir rendez-vous le jour-même et si tard intimiderait l'autre jeune homme. L'impudent, en le voyant arriver avec toute sa prestance, admettrait sans tarder son infériorité et fuirait sans piper mot.

Avec un peu de chance, il marmonnerait même des phrases vides de sens, comme « je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça », « je ne le pensais pas », « je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait du beau, du grand, du terrible Malfoy sinon jamais je n'aurais osé... »

**xXx**

22H10. Draco, assis au bar depuis exactement dix minutes, venait de commander sa deuxième bièraubeurre. Il commençait à se demander si l'autre JH avait bien reçu son message. Après tout, Aquila n'était pas revenu pour le lui confirmer. Mais il y avait de grandes chances que son traître de hibou ait préféré traîner dans Londres plutôt que de rentrer directement.

A 22H20 précises, le blond décida qu'il y a en avait ras-le-bol et que bouse, fallait qu'on arrête de se foutre de sa gueule. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu reconnaître le candidat ? Peut-être que le type était présentement dans la salle et qu'il attendait un signe de _sa_ part. Ou bien peut-être qu'il était entré dans le pub, avait vu à qui il avait affaire et était déjà reparti, dégoûté. Peut-être même qu'il ne viendrait pas. Peut-être...

- Malfoy !

Cette voix.

- Hey, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ho non.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'entrée, et il sut qu'il avait raison. De toute façon, même sans voir son visage, il avait reconnu sa voix instantanément.

C'était Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter qui se frayait un chemin parmi les tables, tout sourire. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu, ça.

Son corps maigre louvoyait agilement entre les clients. Ses fesses oscillaient entre droite et gauche, évitant un dossier de chaise, un coude ou un gros cul dégueulasse. On aurait dit une anguille frétillante. Draco avait oublié combien il aimait les anguilles.

Le blond fit d'abord mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il pivota imperceptiblement sur son tabouret haut, avec autant de naturel qu'un chat prétendant être une souris. Et il se mit à fixer, comme si sa vie en dépendait, le calendrier des joueurs de Quidditch de l'an passé.

- Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné tes tendances, à ce que je vois, sourit Harry, amusé de le voir contempler la paire de fesses masculines qui se déhanchait sur le papier glacé. Je pensais que tu te serais rangé, depuis.

Draco Malfoy continua obstinément de fixer le popotin de l'Attrapeur Malawite, celui qui avait été en finale, il y a deux ans. Il avait un très joli cul.

- Draco ? Allez, je sais bien que tu m'as vu.

Après deux secondes, Harry bougonna :

- Dans mon souvenir, tu étais plus poli que ça. Tu pourrais au moins saluer ton rendez-vous !

Le blond s'étrangla avec de l'air. Il avait essayé de s'évanouir et d'avoir une crise cardiaque en même temps. C'était quelque de très difficile – voire impossible – à réaliser. Mais l'intention y était.

- C'était... toi ? demanda-t-il après une gorgée de bièraubeurre, aimablement proposée par le brun.

- J'ai reconnu Aquila au premier coup d'œil. Si tu veux savoir, il attend tranquillement chez moi.

Pourquoi, entre tous, avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ?

Harry... Tout ça le ramenait quelques années en arrière.

Ados, ils avaient fait pas mal de conneries ensemble. Aujourd'hui, quand il y repensait, c'était de beaux souvenirs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient imprudents, fous, frappés, à l'époque ! Le nombre de fois où Draco avait failli le tuer avec ses étranges expériences...

- Par les appendices d'un chien galeux, tu as bien du te foutre de moi, pendant tout ce mois ! s'exclama le blond, avec amertume. Ce pauvre Draco, désespéré, qui publie tous les jours la même annonce... Pauvre Draco, vraiment, qui cherche une Muse.

Il ponctua sa plainte d'un mouvement vague de la main, tout en soufflant exagérément, comme un enfant fatigué.

Harry se retint de lui tapoter l'épaule. Il n'allait pas l'encourager à se plaindre.

- Ho, détrompe-toi. Je savais pas que c'était toi avant d'avoir reçu ton hibou, hier. Comment j'aurais su, d'ailleurs ? Pendant un mois, j'ai juste cru qu'un vieux pervers cherchait obsessionnellement une Muse, c'est tout, expliqua le brun d'un ton désinvolte.

**xXx**

Il se retint d'ajouter un truc aussi pathétique que « C'est toi qui as toujours été intelligent, pas moi ». Il devait garder une certaine distance. Après tout, des années étaient passées, et c'était pas le moment d'être sentimental. Il essayait de paraître détaché, mais c'était comme marcher sur un sol couvert de veracrasses en essayant de ne pas se salir.

C'était déjà un miracle que le blond, son ex-copain et amour d'école, ne se soit pas encore barré en courant. Il devait sûrement, comme Harry, être encore en état de choc.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis leur septième année sporadique, il y a deux ans, et encore, ils s'étaient croisés seulement deux fois, par hasard.

1) Quand Harry avait été capturé et amené au Manoir Malfoy.

2) Pendant la Bataille finale, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande.

Puis, leurs chemins s'était séparés pour de bon.

Cela faisait donc plus longtemps que ça, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de _discussion_ : plus de trois ans qu'ils s'étaient pas vraiment parlés. C'était pendant la sixième année. Ils n'avaient même pas dix-sept ans, alors. A ce moment-là, ils sortaient encore ensemble. Ça devait être quelques jours avant la mort de Dumbledore...

Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de penser à tout ça. Il avait très bien réussi à refouler toutes ces histoires dans un coin de son crâne pendant trois ans et il pensait en être capable toute sa vie, s'il le fallait.

**xXx**

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens... Malfoy ?

Repasser aux nom de famille était aussi naturel que manger des kellogg's avec des baguettes asiatiques mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour combattre la horde de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

- Comme tu peux le constater – quoique j'ai toujours douté de tes capacités de déduction élémentaire – je suis actuellement assis au bar d'un vieux pub pourri et mal fréquenté, en compagnie d'un ancien camarade de classe. Je tente aussi, sans succès, de me noyer dans ma chope.

Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire. « Un ancien camarade d'école », ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il se serait décrit.

Draco représentait pas mal de choses pour Harry : son premier rival, un gamin pédant qu'il avait détesté et jalousé, le type qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était...

- Je vais reprendre ma bièraubeurre, si tu le permets, fit l'ancien Gryffondor, censurant la petite voix dans sa tête qui prenait décidément un peu trop ses aises.

Parler l'empêchait de penser.

- Ha oui, désolé. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je suis étonné de ne pas t'avoir beaucoup vu à la Une des journaux, ces temps-ci. On dirait que tu as appris à te faire discret, avec l'âge, ricana Draco, sans grande conviction.

Il jouait avec la touillette de sa bièraubeurre vide. Apparemment, il ne savait pas quelle forme lui donner : elle devint successivement vague, arabesque, fleur et même phallus avant de se stabiliser en éclair.

Il n'avait même pas eu l'air de se concentrer, ou quoi. C'était de la très belle magie, mais ça n'étonnait même pas Harry. Malfoy avait toujours été prétentieux, certes, mais il avait matière à.

Le brun allait lui faire une remarque à propos de la notoriété qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir, mais il savait que l'autre était déjà au courant, et qu'il ne le taquinait que pour cacher qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi lui dire, après tout ce temps.

Sachant qu'ils n'avaient jamais rompu : leur relation avait pris fin de manière abrupte, sans qu'ils aient l'occasion d'en parler, quand Harry l'avait vu en haut de...

- Et bien... J'ai fini ma première année de formation d'Auror.

Même s'il ne comptait pas continuer l'an prochain, au moins, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de concret, quand il disait ça.

- Ha, ouais, c'est vrai que c'est ce que tu voulais faire, plus tard. Enfin, plus tard... On doit être « plus tard », par rapport au moment où on en parlait, j'imagine.

**xXx**

C'était extraordinaire que Draco se rappelle de ce que Harry voulait faire, car ils n'avaient eu qu'une seule occasion d'en discuter sérieusement.

Une seule occasion, parce qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas une discussion qui serait sympa. Ils avaient tous deux conscience de ne pas pouvoir continuer à se voir longtemps. Il y avait trop de choses qui les séparaient. Leur relation était sérieuse, mais précaire. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour se projeter _ensemble. _A ce moment-là, ils ne pouvaient concevoir leurs vies qu'individuellement.

Draco, à cette époque-là, était aux prises avec sa famille et Voldemort. Ses séances de sexe avec le Survivant, aussi intenses et intéressantes soient-elles, passaient après. C'était du pur divertissement. Une échappatoire, un refuge. Même si ça lui prenait entièrement le corps, envahissait souvent son esprit sans crier gare. Même si c'était les seuls moments qu'il vivait à fond.

Harry n'aurait su tolérer sur la durée son appartenance aux rangs des Mangemorts. Il avait vu Draco nu un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais jamais il n'avait osé regarder plus en détails la Marque qui défigurait son bras. S'il l'ignorait, c'était comme si elle n'existait pas.

Bref, Draco avait évasivement parlé de voyager après ses études, si... s'il ne se dédiait pas entièrement aux activités de Mangemort.

Harry, lui, lui avait confié qu'il souhaitait devenir Auror.

Aucun des deux n'avait eu le cran de dire à voix haute que leurs occupations futures entraient en totale contradiction.

**xXx**

- Première année seulement ? Tu as fait ta huitième année à Poudlard, toi ? Pourriez-vous m'apporter deux bièraubeurres, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Tu vas en boire deux ? Heu non, après la... bataille finale, j'ai pas voulu y retourner. J'ai, comme qui dirait, pris une année sabbatique, avant d'entrer chez les Aurors, en septembre dernier.

« Année sabbatique », c'était un drôle de terme pour parler de la longue année de deuil que Harry avait traversée, à la fin de la Guerre. Alors que la plupart de ses camarades survivants étaient retournés à Poudlard pour une huitième année, proposée par McGonagall, lui ne s'était pas senti la force de remettre les pieds à l'école.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à cette année 1998-1999, durant laquelle il avait quasiment disparu du monde sorcier.

A son retour, il avait annoncé vouloir intégrer une classe d'Auror. Il avait aussi demandé une faveur à Kingsley : suivre les cours sous une autre apparence.

Malheureusement, le Ministre le lui avait refusé.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Harry. Tu comprends bien que c'est une formation difficile et dangereuse. Si tu prenais du Polynectar, on le remarquerait aussitôt. De plus, aucun sortilège de dissimulation n'est autorisé. Ce ne serait pas fairplay. Il faut s'impliquer entièrement ou abandonner. Cependant, je t'assure que tu seras en sécurité. »

Mais Harry n'avait absolument pas peur d'être l'objet d'une attaque _physique._ Ce qu'il redoutait et, de fait, avait du endurer, c'était les questions, regards, remarques de ses nouveaux camarades. Et visiblement, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient majeurs qu'ils étaient moins cons. S'il n'y avait pas eu Ron et son soutien indéfectible, Harry aurait abandonné le jour de la rentrée.

Malheureusement, Ron avait beau être un ami en or, il ne pourrait le convaincre de faire la deuxième année. De toute façon, les classes reprenaient dans quelques jours et la date limite d'inscription était passée depuis plusieurs semaines.

Mais ça, il n'avait aucune raison de le raconter à Malfoy.

- Deux, car, contrairement à toi, j'ai toujours été le comble de la courtoisie. Tiens, prends celle-ci. Attention, ça déborde... trop tard. Merci, monsieur, je vous dois combien ?

Après avoir payé les onze mornilles que coûtaient les deux chopes, Draco reprit :

- C'est vrai, il me semblait avoir lu ça, que tu étais réapparu d'on ne savait où.

Le silence s'installa, tandis que les deux hommes buvaient.

Autour d'eux, les autres consommateurs émettaient des bruits joyeux. Raclements de chaise, rires gutturaux, glouglou des boissons qui coulent dans le gosier... A côté, Harry et Draco se contentaient de boire leurs bières à petites gorgées.

**xXx**

Après tout, c'était simplement une coïncidence qui les avait réunis là. Si Harry n'avait pas été un maniaque des petites annonces, si Draco n'avait pas été à la recherche désespérée d'une Muse, ils ne seraient sûrement jamais revus. Leur âge d'or, où ils étaient dominant et dominé, leurs jeux impudiques et étranges, tout ça, ça appartenait à un passé si lointain qu'ils avaient comme l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vécu.

- Tu sais... Aquila est vraiment magnifique. Mais je croyais que tu ne l'utilisais que rarement ?

Harry se rappelait combien son copain adorait son hibou. Il ne l'envoyait qu'au Manoir. S'il devait écrire à quelqu'un, il utilisait un oiseau de l'école. Le Gryffondor s'était foutu un nombre incalculable de fois de sa gueule. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que Hedwige était morte, Aquila, lui, était encore en vie.

Draco toussa. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il avait été trop pressé de répondre à son mystérieux interlocuteur pour utiliser un autre hibou !

- La Poste de mon village était fermée, inventa-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Après tout, il ne savait pas si elle était ouverte ou non pendant le mois d'août.

Après trois nouvelles minutes de silence pesant, Harry n'y tint plus.

- Tu as trouvé une Muse, alors ? Quand j'y repense, venant de toi, une telle annonce ne m'étonne même pas. Une Muse !

Il crut qu'un haussement de sourcil sceptique serait sa seule réponse, mais Draco marmonna finalement :

- Oui et non. Je ne suis pas encore certain.

Leurs chopes étaient presque vides.

- Mais tu arrêtes de publier cette annonce ridicule ?

- L'abonnement n'était que d'un mois. Sois heureux, tu vas pouvoir retrouver la routine qui te manquait tant. D'ailleurs, depuis quand te définis-tu, je cite, comme un « lecteur assidu des petites annonces » ? C'est quoi cette lubie ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage du brun. Il vida sa chope.

- C'est génial alors ! Je n'aurai plus à lire cette annonce pourrie tous les matins. Je t'assure qu'elle me rendait dingue. Et ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Merlin sait que tu es tout aussi maniaque et bizarre que moi. Et toi, tu as plus ou moins trouvé une Muse. On est pas bien, là ?

Ça lui avait échappé. Ils étaient loin d'être bien : tendus, aux aguets, à entretenir une discussion qui ne menait à rien. Mais le blond comprenait.

- Ouais, ça fait du bien.

Comme si, le temps de trois bièraubeurres, ils avaient de nouveau seize ans.

**xXx**

Ils quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur une heure après. Aquila les attendait devant. Draco ne manifesta aucune surprise à sa vue, mais Harry ne put retenir son étonnement. Mais il est vrai que c'était aussi dans les habitudes de Hedwige, de surgir soudain de nulle part.

L'oiseau se posa avec élégance sur l'épaule de son maître, avant de lancer un hululement d'au revoir à Harry. Puis, le blond tourna sur lui-même et disparut.

Harry rentra à son appartement à pied. Il s'en voulait, et sa manière de se punir était de parcourir quatre kilomètres en tanguant.

Le choc de revoir Draco, peut-être, lui avait fait dire quelque chose qu'il regrettait. Il savait que ça n'était pas possible et que c'était loin d'être intelligent. Que c'était très stupide et même dangereux pour sa santé mentale. D'ailleurs, le blond n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre à la question, désespérée, posée par son premier amour, au moment tant redouté des au revoir.

« Dis-moi, Draco, du coup, tu crois que je pourrai quand même le passer, ton entretien d'embauche ? »

* * *

**(1) A propos du nom que j'ai donné au hibou de Draco, Aquila : **A l'instar des prénoms de la lignée Malfoy, Aquila est le nom latin d'une constellation (celle de l'aigle). Et surtout, le hibou grand-duc s'appelle Eagle owl en anglais (littéralement : hibou-aigle). Je me suis dit que c'était sympa.

Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :D

On se retrouve dans une semaine et quelques pour la suite... L'entretien d'embauche de Harry, qui promet d'être... assez drôle.

Ah et oui : si tu pouvais me laisser **un petit mot** pour me dire comment tu as apprécié ce chapitre, je t'en serais terriblement reconnaissante. Love sur toute la planète.


	3. Harry - Par conséquent, mangez avant

**Publié le vendredi 5 septembre 2014**

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Tout d'abord, je remercie** K.S** (Merci merci, j'espère que l'entretien te plaira !) pour sa review.

A propos du rythme de parution : pour l'instant, tous les 10 jours. C'est beaucoup plus confortable pour écrire et me relire.

Ah, ce chapitre est majoritairement un POV Harry.

* * *

Une partie de ce chapitre est le simple développement de la** chronologie** ci-dessous, que je vous donne, pour un max de clarté :

- **1996-1997, sixième année, HP6, Les Enchaînés :** de septembre à janvier, Harry et Draco font des séances d'érotisme ensemble. De janvier à juin, ils "sortent ensemble". Fin juin, ils sont séparés tacitement par le meurtre de Dumbledore, Draco transplanant avec Rogue.

- **1997-1998, "septième année", HP7 :** Harry recherche les Horcruxes ; Draco est coincé au Manoir avec Voldemort. Ils se croisent 2 fois brièvement (au manoir/pendant la bataille finale). Ils n'ont plus de contact après.

**- 1998-1999 :** Harry, paumé, disparaît en septembre pour un an ; Lucius et Narcissa font un passage en prison ; Draco est enfermé un temps au Manoir puis... mystère.

**-1999-2000 :** Harry réapparait et fait sa première année de formation Auror ; Draco... mystère. Juillet-Août : début de Cherche Muse. Publication de l'annonce, retrouvailles au Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

**Résumé, si si :** Quelqu'un répond à l'annonce de Draco alors qu'elle n'est plus publiée - échange de lettres - RDV au Chaudron Baveur - Houlala, Harry, toi, ici !? Discussion bancale mais apaisante - Harry, désespéré, demande s'il peut candidater au poste de Muse.

Bon, je vous laisse... on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**CHERCHE MUSE ou Laisser le temps aux choses**

**Chapitre 3 : Harry - Par conséquent, mangez avant**

* * *

Harry referma la Gazette avec insatisfaction. Il la balança mollement en direction de la poubelle, sans réussir son coup. Résultat : le journal magique avait rejoint son camarade d'infortune Metro, qui avait pris les devants et traînait déjà sur le sol carrelé. Le sol carrelé du studio de Harry Potter, c'était définitivement the place to be.

Les deux tabloïds échoués, ça faisait un barbouillis de nuances de gris tellement moche que c'était même pas digne du premier peintre miteux venu.

Ils étaient le 3 septembre. Cela faisait donc quatre jours que l'annonce « JH cherche Muse » n'était plus publiée dans les journaux.

Quand Harry, le 31 août, ne l'avait lue ni dans Metro, ni dans la Gazette, il en avait été ravi. Sa journée s'annonçait merveilleuse. Il se sentait comme Crokdur quand Hagrid lui laissait bouffer des steaks de dragon ou comme un palefrenier qui découvre une couronne en or massif dans une diarrhée chevaline.

Enfin, il pourrait retrouver son petit-déjeuner tranquille, avec ses annonces toutes aussi inintéressantes les unes que les autres !

Il en avait été si heureux qu'il avait eu la bêtise d'envoyer un message à l'auteur de l'annonce qui l'avait dérangé durant un mois entier.

« _Cher JH, je vous préviens, je ne suis en aucun cas intéressé par votre offre. Cependant, lecteur assidu des petites annonces au petit-déjeuner, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer sa disparition dans l'édition d'aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin trouvé une Muse, ce qui me permettra de reprendre mes repères. Vous perturbiez grandement ma routine. Cette annonce qui paraissait tous les jours gâchait mes journées. En espérant que vous ne teniez pas rigueur de ce message et que vous vous amusiez tout ce qu'il faut avec Madame votre Muse,_

_un JH qui cherche la tranquillité_ »

Ce message n'aurait du avoir aucune conséquence, et quand il y repensait, n'appelait pas _nécessairement_ de réponse. Il tenait tout simplement à marquer le coup de sa renaissance. Enfin, il pourrait lire les petites annonces de la Gazette sans craindre que le mot « Muse » ne lui saute à la gueule !

**xXx**

Deux jours après son anniversaire et la première publication de l'annonce, le 2 août, il s'était rendu au bureau de tabac, pour vérifier si l'inconnu publiait dans d'autres journaux moldus. Effectivement, l'annonce était aussi présente dans le Daily Telegraph, le Daily Mirror et le Times. Rebelote au tabac sorcier : il l'avait trouvée dans le Mage Express et même dans le Chicaneur !

Ce jour-là, Harry avait eu l'oppressante impression que sa routine, piètre mais confortable, était soudain menacée par ces quelques phrases qui, dès qu'il avait le malheur de les lire, se répétaient alors en boucle dans sa tête. Cette annonce était un élément perturbant effroyablement sa vie. Cette annonce allait l'enfoncer peu à peu dans une sombre et noire et obscure et ténébreuse folie.

Il n'était plus que question de temps.

Et cette crainte paranoïaque s'avéra malheureusement justifiée : tout ce putain de mois d'août, il l'avait passé dans un état d'énervement constant. Tous les matins, l'annonce « JH cherche Muse » l'attendait patiemment, fraîchement imprimée. Il avait sérieusement envisagé de devenir fou, pour que ça s'arrête.

Et si le JH ne trouvait pas de Muse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Harry n'aurait plus qu'à se mettre à jouer aux mots croisés (et en mode « expert », je vous prie).

Ce qu'il avait espéré avec le plus d'impatience, durant ce mois d'août infernal, c'était donc que le JH trouve _enfin_ une Muse et qu'il le laisse vivre de nouveau, bordel. La situation était particulièrement éprouvante parce qu'il ne savait pas où toute cette histoire allait le mener. Il se sentait comme une carotte en standby dans l'assiette d'un végétarien. Est-ce qu'il devait fuir au loin, rester sur place sans bouger, se faire oublier ou bien carrément changer d'apparence pour devenir une courgette ?

**xXx**

L'accumulation de stress, de peur, de crises de nerf l'avaient littéralement poussé à envoyer cette lettre narquoise, quand l'annonce avait miraculeusement disparu. D'une certaine façon, c'était prendre une revanche sur le JH à la Muse ou, du moins, lui signaler son existence et sa souffrance.

Tu m'as pourri un mois entier de ma vie, je t'embrasse, connard.

Comme une carotte dans l'assiette d'un végétarien qui ferait un dernier geste obscène avant de se carapater sur ses petites pattes.

Bon, il n'aurait peut-être pas du l'envoyer, cette fichue réponse. C'était pas malin-malin. Mais il voulait vraiment fêter ça. De nouveau, il pourrait inhaler jusqu'à l'asphyxie l'odeur écœurante du papier journal recyclé et de son encre noire à trois noises la cartouche.

Merci Jeune Homme, mais la prochaine fois, cherche ta Muse dans une maison close, et fous-moi la paix, putain.

Harry, après avoir envoyé cette lettre par Hibou Postal, avait savouré le goût de la liberté. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, sa matinée ne comportait aucun point négatif. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, un sourire épanoui sur le visage, il songea même à sortir ce soir-là. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis plus de deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il avait passées cloîtré chez lui, à ruminer de sinistres idées.

Oui, il allait envoyer un patronus à Ron – il était de si joyeuse humeur que son patronus galoperait sûrement deux fois plus vite que d'ordinaire – quand un hibou atterrit lourdement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Ce hibou n'appartenait ni à la Poste, ni à la Gazette. Harry l'avait reconnu de suite : ces couleurs, ces longues aigrettes, ces deux ailes imposantes... C'était bien Aquila, le superbe hibou grand-duc de Draco Malfoy, qui s'était présenté chez lui le 31 août à 16H.

Aquila était un hibou particulièrement intelligent. Tout comme son maître, il n'oubliait jamais le visage d'une personne qu'il avait rencontrée. Aussi, pour transmettre la réponse au JH qui cherchait la tranquillité, plutôt que de passer par les bureaux de la Gazette où Draco l'avait envoyé, se rendit-il directement chez Harry.

**xXx**

Le brun, après avoir laissé entrer le hibou, n'avait tout d'abord pas eu le courage d'ouvrir la lettre qu'il lui apportait.

Que lui voulait Draco, son amour de lycée, celui avec qui il avait fait tout de folies, après tout ce temps ?

Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec lui depuis la bataille finale, deux ans plus tôt. Et encore, ça avait été si bref...

Puis, – il n'avait pas été à Gryffondor pour rien, palsambleu – il avait fini par décrocher le mot. Cette décision avait peut-être été légèrement influencée par les violents coups de becs impatients d'Aquila. Le hibou aurait pu, sans sourciller, lui ouvrir le crâne et répandre sa matière grise sur le carrelage, s'il avait traînait une minute de plus.

Le brun reconnut sans mal l'écriture minutieuse de Draco. Mais il lui fallut trente secondes pour comprendre de quoi le blond lui causait. A première vue, ça n'avait pas de sens, si ça venait de Draco. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il lui parle sur ce ton et qu'il le vouvoie.

Mais c'était tout-à-fait cohérent, si c'était la réponse de l'auteur de l'annonce. Oui, ce message répondait parfaitement à la lettre qu'il avait envoyée ce matin même.

Harry et son cerveau flamboyant formulèrent donc une hypothèse risquée... incertaine, mais qui était un réel retournement de situation :

_Draco était le Jeune Homme à la Muse !_

La coïncidence était énorme.

Et trop troublante pour que Harry l'ignore et la laisse passer.

Plus qu'une coïncidence, cet événement était une _occasion_ à saisir.

Après avoir passé cinq minutes à chercher un bout de parchemin vierge, il constata que le hibou de son ex s'était déjà envolé. Il était aussi déçu que soulagé. Dommage, dans l'euphorie de la découverte, il aurait été prêt à répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il en avait eu envie.

**xXx**

Harry n'avait pas de hibou. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais prendre un nouvel oiseau n'aurait pas seulement été trahir Hedwige mais aussi tous les autres morts que la guerre avait faits. C'aurait été comme oublier, et il ne voulait pas oublier.

Quand il avait quelque à communiquer, il se rendait à la Poste ou, dans la mesure du possible, passait un simple coup de Cheminette.

De ce fait, le départ d'Aquila n'était donc pas une fatalité. Le brun aurait pu emprunter un hibou postal. Cependant, après s'être rendu à la Poste ce matin, il avait renfilé son pyjama et n'avait pas prévu de remettre le pied dehors. L'idée de marcher _dans la rue_, même pour répondre à Draco, ne l'enchantait guère. Et puis, en plus de la flemme, le départ immédiat d'Aquila était comme un signal d'alarme.

D'ailleurs, fallait voir l'ambiance du message :

« _Cher JH, je vous saurai gré (notez le futur et non pas le conditionnel) de ne pas répondre aux annonces d'honnêtes sorciers si c'est pour les ridiculiser. Il ne me paraissait pas nécessaire de gaspiller vingt-deux caractères pour écrire « Pas sérieux s'abstenir ». Je l'ai immédiatement regretté à la lecture de votre lettre._

_N'ayez crainte, je ne vous importunerai plus avec mes annonces, à moins que vous ne m'y poussiez._

_JH charismatique mais sans humour_ »

il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça ! Pourquoi aurait-il voulu répondre ?

Draco cherchait une Muse dans les journaux, si c'était pas pathétique ! Et en plus, il signait « JH charismatique », si c'est pas TERRIBLEMENT TRISTE, ça !

Résolu de ne pas retomber entre les serres redoutables de Draco Malfoy, le poing serré par la conviction, Harry s'endormit comme un baleineau repu. Il avait reçu un mot de la main de l'ancien Serpentard, très bien. C'était un accident sans importance. Il n'y avait pas de raison que son quotidien en soit plus troublé que ça.

**xXx**

Mais Aquila, cet imbécile, était revenu chez lui à l'aube. Il avait visiblement passé la nuit à voler dans Londres, jouant à la course avec des rats apeurés et faisant la cour à quelques pigeonnes de ville écervelées.

Alors, Harry, tout en se maudissant pour sa faiblesse, avait rédigé une réponse à la hâte, où il exprimait son désir de rencontrer le JH et même de candidater au poste de Muse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, ni pourquoi il ne révélait pas de suite son identité à Draco.

Bon, en fait si, il savait : Draco serait certainement très énervé.

Draco était toujours énervé quand quoi que ce soit d'inattendu arrivait – comme, par exemple, le fait que Harry Potter ait lu sa petite annonce et y ait répondue avec grossièreté.

En gros, Harry laissait les choses se faire, jusqu'à que ça lui retombe sur la gueule. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien, car cette histoire lui semblait encore délicieusement irréelle.

Et, avec une terrible mauvaise foi, il réussit à se convaincre qu'il ne lui adressait de réponse que parce qu'Il était impoli de laisser repartir le hibou la patte vide.

**xXx**

Aquila fut de retour chez Harry en début d'après-midi, apportant seulement quelques mots : « _Ce soir, 22H, au Chaudron Baveur_ ».

Ce soir, Draco l'attendrait. Il n'irait pas, c'était décidé. Ce soir, revoir Draco, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la bataille finale, si on pouvait vraiment qualifier de « rencontre » l'épisode de la Salle sur demande ?

Harry n'avait aucun mal à se souvenir de la dernière image que Draco lui avait laissée de lui, et elle n'était vraiment pas flatteuse : celle d'un traître à genoux devant un de ses Mangemorts de camarades, suppliant pour sa vie. Ron et lui avaient du sauver sa peau une nouvelle fois.

Non, il n'irait pas. Il y a certaines choses qu'il voulait garder tout-à-fait enfouies au fond de lui, des choses auxquelles il ne voulait penser que dans les brumes du sommeil, quand les années qui passent n'ont plus d'importance. Dans ces rares moments, il laissait les souvenirs gambader dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop douloureux.

Ce soir, il se ferait des pâtes, et surtout, il resterait sagement chez lui, à trépigner, à regretter, à se demander si Draco était déçu qu'on lui ait posé un Crabe de Feu, à spéculer à coups de « et si... ».

**xXx**

A 22H10, il avait, bien évidemment, transplané devant le pub. Il avait passé les dix minutes suivantes à trottiner devant la porte, sans savoir que faire. Il était encore temps de repartir, de disparaître. Mais il voyait à son visage que Draco, accoudé au bar, était furieux. Harry ne voulait très certainement pas être responsable d'une telle déformation de son faciès. Un Draco Malfoy en pétard était une furie à côté de qui la malédiction des Atrides** (1)** avait l'air d'une aimable bagatelle.

Bref, il avait fini par entrer et s'était frayé, avec une aisance inhabituelle, un chemin vers l'ancien Serpentard.

Leur discussion avait été superficielle, sans beaucoup d'intérêt, décousue, entrecoupée de blancs. Typiquement le genre de conversation maladroite qu'on entretient, tant bien que mal, avec quelqu'un dont on a été très proche, mais qui, avec le temps, était devenu un étranger.

**xXx**

Si, parfois, dans des moments un peu fous, il s'était laissé aller à imaginer d'invraisemblables retrouvailles avec Draco... c'était dans un tout autre cadre. C'était beau, super niaiseux ou, au contraire, c'était saturé de tension sexuelle et malsaine, de fluides, de chairs qui claquent et d'ongles qui s'enfoncent dans la peau.

Oui, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'avant de... brièvement sortir ensemble – quelques mois, à peine – il y avait eu toutes ces... séances d'érotisme.

Alors, Draco était son dominant et il l'avait... éveillé à tant de...

Harry s'obligea à lire la liste complète des ingrédients entrant dans la composition de son pain de mie extra-moelleux industriel, 500 grammes, qui périmait le 16/09. Il ne s'imaginait vraiment pas qu'il n'y en avait autant. Mais peut-être que ce nombre expliquait justement la durée de conservation du bidule...

Après cet exercice fastidieux, les souvenirs étaient repartis se coucher.

Il devait tout de même s'avouer un truc. Même si ça l'énervait considérable, même si le semblant de rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur n'avait ressemblé à rien, Il se raccrochait malgré lui à l'espoir d'obtenir le poste de Muse.

De toute façon, il était presque sûr que le blond n'avait trouvé personne.

Harry avait bien vu, dans le pub, les regards désapprobateurs qu'on lançait à Draco. On le reconnaissait sans mal : ses cheveux trop blonds, sa peau et ses yeux trop clairs... Harry, lui, avait pris soin de garder sa capuche, histoire de ne pas leur attirer d'ennuyeux admirateurs ou, un peu plus emmerdant que des fans qui mourraient pour toucher sa... cicatrice, de dangereux détracteurs.

Parmi toute la foule qui adulait le Survivant, « un modèle ! », « le futur ministre ! », il y avait quelques insatisfaits. Des jaloux, certes, mais aussi des gens qui l'accusaient d'être le responsable d'une guerre qui avait saccagé et pris des vies. Parfois, Harry surprenait un regard véritablement haineux, qui l'accusait d'être encore en vie, alors que nombreux étaient ceux qui ne l'étaient plus.

Mais ce n'était que de temps en temps. Et les regards durs étaient mêlés d'émotions plus complexes – de la peur, des regrets. de la tristesse, de la rancœur, enfin, tout un fracas de choses qui tord les entrailles et fait trembler les lèvres et le regard.

Ce n'était donc aucunement comparable à ce que Draco, lui, subissait. Personne ne voudrait, de son plein gré, approcher un membre d'une famille de Mangemorts notable.

**xXx**

Les Malfoy, après la mort de Voldemort, avaient perdu toute influence sociale.

Certes, ni Narcissa ni Lucius n'avaient visité Azkaban très longtemps, mais c'était seulement grâce à leur improbable fortune et à l'aide de quelques amis vénaux.

Bien plus humiliant peut-être que la prison, on avait bridé leurs baguettes, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser que des sortilèges élémentaires et surtout, inoffensifs.

Draco, lui, avait vécu quelques temps seul, au Manoir. Il était surveillé par un tuteur, de ceux qu'on envoie auprès des enfants perturbés et « au comportement difficile ». Le blond l'avait supporté une semaine, puis l'avait simplement envoyé se faire baiser par une plante carnivore, qu'on en parle plus.

Résultat, on lui avait collé au cul deux nouveaux tuteurs bodybuildés, qui ressemblaient plus à des gardes du corps qu'à de quelconques éducateurs. Ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, Harry n'en savait rien.

**xXx**

Il était au courant du début de l'histoire car il n'avait quitté le monde sorcier qu'à la rentrée 1998. Tout l'été qui avait suivi la bataille finale, il l'avait passé au Terrier. A ce moment-là, il était trop perdu pour projeter de partir où que ce soit. Tous les jours, il suivait au travers des journaux, avec lassitude, l'avancée des Procès, les changements qui s'opéraient au Ministère, le programme de reconstruction qu'on voulait mettre en place dès septembre.

Cet été-là avait été suffocant. Dès que Harry croisait George – dans la salle de bain, dans l'escalier, à table –, il pouvait sentir (c'était palpable) le vide où Fred aurait du se tenir. Comme si, à force d'être inséparable de son frère, George se quichait inconsciemment sur la droite.

Tout cet été, le brun avait seulement eu peur d'une chose, tout en sachant que c'aurait été justifié : que George lui reproche la mort de son frère. Mais le jumeau esseulé ne lui avait jamais rien dit de désobligeant. Ce n'était pas difficile : il ne parlait plus beaucoup.

La seule fois où il s'était emporté, c'est quand il était tombé sur un magasine de Molly « Magic Psychology Mag : Le deuil, perdre un membre de sa famille et comment surmonter cette épreuve ».

Ce genre de publications pullulait, en cette période d'après-guerre.

George avait gueulé que c'était trop tôt pour ça, que Fred était encore là, quelque part, qu'il flottait à sa gauche. Et que, bordel, comment est-ce que ce putain de magazine à la con pourrait nous aider, hein ? Et puis, ce torchon se fait des thunes sur les morts et le chagrin, et toi, tu nourris cette ordure ?

Harry sentait qu'il allait finir par étouffer, englué dans cette ambiance si pesante qu'on aurait pu la bouffer à la petite cuillère. Il aurait même pu la croquer telle qu'elle, rien qu'en claquant des mâchoires dans le vide.

Une fois, Ginny lui avait même proposé de coucher avec lui, comme pour le soutenir, le faire reprendre pied avec la réalité, ou, au contraire, lui faire perdre la tête l'espace d'une heure. Et lui rappeler que tout le monde n'était pas mort.

Il avait presque accepté : toucher un corps chaud, doux, vibrant ; émettre des sons sans penser à rien, sans parler ; bouger et baver et mordre et déchiqueter... il avait eu terriblement envie de cette violence sexuelle, et en même temps, il trouvait ça soudain avilissant et irrespectueux.

Pouvait-il vraiment avoir un orgasme avec Ginny, pendant que Molly en dessous pleurait pour un de ses fils ?

A la rentrée 1998, Harry avait annoncé qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Molly, qui l'avait harcelé, un an auparavant, pour qu'il ne parte pas à la chasse aux Horcruxes, lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait qu'il s'en aille.

Le premier septembre, il n'avait pas accompagné Ginny et Ron à la gare. Il n'avait pas non plus revu Hermione, qui avait passé l'été avec ses parents. Il était parti dans la nuit, sachant que, s'il avait du leur dire au revoir, sa volonté aurait vacillé.

Il était parti en espérant se retrouver, mais il ne savait où, ni comment. Il savait juste qu'il devait s'éloigner. Fuir un monde dont il avait successivement causé la ruine et la libération. Disparaître le temps que ça se calme, que tout reprenne son cours, comme pour reprendre son souffle, avant que de tout redémarrer doucement.

**xXx**

Quand il était revenu, en août 1999, il s'était inscrit chez les Aurors.

La formation n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais elle avait eu le mérite de l'occuper la majorité du temps. Un jour où il n'était pas en train d'apprendre des lois et des règlements stupides et inapplicables, il avait trouvé un appartement qu'il pourrait appeler « mon chez-moi » – habiter au 12 Square Grimmaurd n'était pas viable.

La maison de Sirius était toujours entretenue par Kreattur, et Harry voulait vraiment y faire quelque chose de spécial. Il ne savait juste pas quoi. Et il n'y pensait que rarement, porté par les événements. Parfois, le projet inabouti se rappelait désagréablement à lui, comme pour le culpabiliser.

Chez lui, c'était petit, assez vieillot, très simple, un peu sombre, mais c'était meublé et pas trop cher. Les murs étaient fins et il entendait son voisin couler un marbre tous les matins à 6H, mais géographiquement, c'était pas mal.

Au moins, c'était chez lui, jusqu'à ce que la propriétaire le renvoie, excédée par les remarques que lui faisaient souvent les voisins, à propos de son « jeune locataire bizarre, avec ses cheveux en pagaille, qui descendait tous les matins torse poil prendre un exemplaire de Metro et qui recevait occasionnellement la visite de rapaces nocturnes ».

De toute façon, Harry avait consciemment choisi un studio moyen à tendance flop.

L'argent qu'il possédait était une des rares choses qu'il lui restait de ses parents. Et il avait vécu sept ans en le dépensant sans vraiment compter.

Avoir un logement luxueux – cad possédant plus d'une fenêtre – à même pas vingt ans lui semblait démesuré, voire illégitime. De plus, la petitesse de son studio lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne possédait pas grand chose, donc tout y rentrait. Et surtout, le peu de temps qu'il avait vécu au 12 Square Grimmaurd, il s'était senti incroyablement seul, paumé dans une si grande baraque.

Il y faisait, quand il y pensait, un saut pour voir si Kreattur ne mourait pas de solitude.

Il l'avait invité à vivre avec lui dans son studio, mais l'elfe de maison avait farouchement refusé. Il préférait entretenir la maison où il avait toujours vécu. Et puis, « le maître a promis à Kreattur de sublimer la maison de la famille Black, le maître peut bien laisser Kreattur faire le ménage en attendant ».

Bref, la vie d'étudiant un peu miteuse mais passable que Harry avait empruntée cette année avait été très pratique et plutôt agréable. Mais en cette rentrée 2000, il avait envie d'autre chose. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il souhaitait que les choses _bougent_.

**xXx**

Deux ans étaient passés depuis la Guerre : Harry avait grandi, pris de la distance et s'était posé. Lentement, par à-coups, il avait établi autour de lui quelques repères qui stabilisaient son quotidien. Après tout le tumulte qui avait agité sa vie, il en avait eu besoin.

Il y avait les petites annonces à lire au petit-déj, les courses, la lessive et la vaisselle, le ménage le dimanche après-midi. Il y avait le loyer à payer, l'électricité et l'eau.

Une fois par mois, il allait faire un tour de boutiques et s'achetait deux ou trois trucs pour se faire plaisir. Des fois, c'était moldu, des fois, c'était sorcier. Trois soirs par semaine, il se motivait pour cuisiner quelque chose qui ne soit pas à base de coquillettes.

Toutes les deux semaines, il devait rendre ses livres à la bibliothèque des Aurors. Tous les vendredis soirs, il révisait pour l'examen du lendemain. Tous les dimanches, il s'entraînait pour son oral du lundi matin.

Mais, bien qu'il ait vécu une foultitude de choses durant ces deux années de majorité, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Il avait oublié combien c'était bon, et pourtant, durant sa scolarité, il avait côtoyé ce sentiment presque à chaque instant.

**xXx**

Dès que quelque chose d'anormal – anormal même pour un sorcier, c'était pas peu dire – se passait, ce sentiment venait lui tordre l'estomac, lui démangeait le bout des doigts, faisait briller ses yeux derrière leurs deux hublots.

C'était quelque chose de très proche de la curiosité. C'était _l'excitation_.

Il fallait qu'il y ait, à Poudlard, un mystère à élucider, un personnage à suspecter, un événement à expliquer. Combien de fois Harry s'était-il retrouvé à arpenter les couloirs du château la nuit, alors que tous les autres dormaient, sauf ceux qui, comme lui, complotaient quelque chose de louche ?

C'était l'excitation qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre Draco au Chaudron Baveur. C'était la curiosité, et un peu de désespoir au goût de bièraubeurre, qui lui avait fait poser la question suivante : « Dis-moi, Draco, du coup, tu crois que je pourrai le passer quand même, ton entretien d'embauche ? »

Une excitation positive qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis trois ou quatre ans, depuis les séances d'érotisme. Ce sentiment d'être vivant.

**xXx**

Harry soupira, but une gorgée de thé tiède et soupira de nouveau, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir aux deux journaux échoués par terre.

Quatre jours que l'annonce n'était plus publiée, quatre jours depuis le rendez-vous avec Draco au Chaudron Baveur.

Trois jours que Harry lisait les petites annonces... à la recherche de celle du Jeune Homme à la Muse. Mais Draco le lui avait dit, qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le poste. Draco le lui avait dit, qu'il ne publierait plus l'annonce et Harry en avait été heureux. Plus d'annonce « JH cherche Muse », n'était-ce pas son souhait le plus cher, durant un mois entier ?

Alors pourquoi, après avoir prié pour la destruction et la mort et le décès de cette annonce dans les délais les plus brefs, en était-il arrivé à la regretter, maintenant qu'elle était bel et bien portée disparue ?

Non, il n'était pas fou. Mais parfois, il se posait sérieusement des questions.

**xXx**

Le jour où Harry faillit s'étouffer avec une tranche infecte de son pain de mie – et pour cause, il était périmé depuis plus d'une semaine –, Aquila lui apporta une lettre.

Oh, douce lettre ! Le brun, qui l'avait attendue trois longues semaines, se jeta sur elle. Et miracle ! Elle contenait bien ce qu'il avait rêvé qu'elle contienne. Et en plus, il avait droit, c'était gratos, au style délicieusement pompeux qui était toujours de circonstance, en tout cas, selon l'expéditeur.

« _Très cher monsieur,_

_votre candidature a retenu notre attention. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous rendre par Cheminette ce soir à 20H à la Maison de Verre, Egerton, Kent pour un entretien._

_Veillez noter que ceci n'est en aucun cas une invitation à dîner. Par conséquent, mangez avant._

_Amicalement,_

_D.M _»

**xXx**

- Je vous prie de ne pas vous essuyer les pieds sur ma moquette. De toute façon, il n'y a pas lieu de s'essuyer les pieds, ma cheminée est tout ce qu'il y a de plus propre.

- Bonsoir aussi, Draco, grimaça Harry, en s'extirpant difficilement d'un âtre purement décoratif – et il ne savait pour quelle raison, construit en verre.

Normal qu'elle soit propre, sa cheminée. Elle avait sûrement jamais connu la moindre braise.

Draco grimaça quand il aperçut les empreintes de doigts que son invité avait laissées sur la paroi transparente. Il allait _encore_ devoir tout astiquer ce soir.

Une maison en grande partie vitrée, c'est beau, c'est lumineux, ça permet de voir le magnifique paysage que lui offrait Kent, mais c'était aussi la promesse d'un nombre faramineux d'heures consacrées au récurage.

Le pire, c'était très certainement quand il recevait quelqu'un. Harry, par exemple, n'en avait rien à battre de déposer par-ci par-là des petits bouts de son ADN. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était un manquement total aux règles de bienséance les plus élémentaires. C'était pour cette raison que Draco n'invitait jamais personne chez lui, en temps normal. Les invités, c'est bien connu, n'ont strictement aucun respect.

Mais pour les entretiens d'embauche, il avait fait une exception. Il souhaitait observer le comportement de sa future Muse en terrain inconnu. Quelle serait sa réaction face à son logement, qui, par bien des aspects, faisait écho avec sa personnalité ?

Harry atterrit sur une épaisse moquette bleu nuit, tellement confortable qu'il aurait pu s'y endormir, si un blondinet sceptique n'était pas en train de lui jeter des regards impatients.

Mais qu'il se relève, cet abruti sème des cheveux de partout.

Le brun résista à l'envie de prendre le chou à son hôte – c'était très tentant et surtout, sacrément facile. Il lui aurait suffit de se rouler, s'étendre, se prélasser, jouer dans la moquette hors de prix et Draco se serait mis à hyper ventiler sévère.

**xXx**

- Bien, prenez-place, je vous en prie, ordonna ce dernier, exaspéré par son ex-ennemi, ex-soumis et ex tout court.

Harry, après s'être relevé, regarda autour de lui. Il fut soudain terriblement soulagé que l'entretien ne se déroule pas dans son studio pourri, où le robinet de la cuisine fuyait et la fenêtre avait du mal à fermer.

La maison de Draco était simple – mais pas simple comme « commune », plutôt simple comme « j'ai choisi avec soin tout ce qui était nécessaire, le superflu n'a rien à faire chez moi. J'ai fait preuve de bon goût et d'exigence, je suis allé chercher les plus beaux matériaux. J'ai réfléchi longtemps à comment les agencer pour en faire un ensemble cohérent, organisé et équilibré ».

- Wouah, c'est... très beau, ici, souffla Harry, en contemplant, à travers l'immense baie vitrée, les étendues vertes et jaunes du Kent sous le soleil couchant.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en cuir gris. Draco s'était posé dans le canapé. Sur la table basse en verre, il y avait un calepin et une plume de paon.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Une carafe d'eau et deux verres étaient apparus sur la table. Draco sourcilla et un plateau se glissa sous les verres et la carafe.

- Non, non merci.

Draco croisa les jambes, dans une tentative gauche pour paraître à l'aise. Il ne savait pas qui il trompait.

Lui aussi finit par jeter un coup d'œil à son salon.

C'était de loin la plus grande pièce de sa maison. Elle était aménagée en plusieurs coins – un coin détente, un coin bibliothèque, un coin salle à manger – , mais aucune paroi ne découpait l'espace. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le blanc cassé, le gris et le bleu.

Ça aurait pu être très froid, mais on sentait que, malgré sa maniaquerie, Draco avait laissé s'échapper quelques signes de vie, çà et là : les livres étaient rangés par ordre de lecture, et non pas par ordre alphabétique. Sur une petite commode en bois, étaient alignés de nombreux petits objets sans valeur, de ceux qu'on trouve dans les pétards surprise. Et il y avait un énorme bouquet de fleurs, sur la table à manger.

**xXx**

- Bien, nous allons... commencer.

Draco se récita mentalement les différents points qu'il voulait aborder. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait eu aucun mal à faire passer leurs entretiens aux autres candidats, alors que... celui-ci – qu'il prenait soin de ne pas regarder dans les yeux – l'intimidait _presque_.

C'était peut-être parce que la situation actuelle lui rappelait leur séance d'essai d'érotisme, en octobre 1996, quatre ans auparavant.

Comme il était stressé, à l'époque ! Est-ce que Potter, le saint Potter, se prêterait-il au jeu ?

Serait-il assez fou pour oser se masturber devant son propre reflet, en présence de son ennemi d'école ?

- D'abord, veillez décliner votre identité, s'il-vous-plaît. Enfin, présentez-vous.

**xXx**

Harry eut un rire silencieux. Même après tout ce temps, Draco était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Physiquement, il avait un peu changé, bien sûr. Mais dans ses manières...

Il tapotait nerveusement le bout de sa plume sur son carnet. Ses sourcils se fronçaient exagérément, et ses yeux clignaient un peu trop vite. Et surtout, il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle, que l'entretien lui échappe.

S'il avait pu se lever, nulle doute qu'il aurait fait les cent pas, pour se donner une certaine contenance. C'est ce qu'il faisait tout le temps, avant les séances d'érotisme.

Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à leur toute première séance. C'était il y a presque quatre ans.

Comme il était stressé, à ce moment-là !

Il ne comprenait pas ce que Malfoy lui voulait. Même aujourd'hui, il n'était pas certain. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé d'être son soumis ? Et pourquoi Harry avait-il accepté, s'étonnant lui-même ?

**xXx**

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980, j'ai eu 20 ans il y a un mois et quelques jours, je suis brun, j'ai les yeux verts, je mesure 1 mètre 76. Actuellement, je suis en vacances, j'ai fini ma première année de formation Auror...

- Ça suffit. Quelles sont vos motivations ? Et vos qualifications ? demanda Draco, le nez rivé sur son calepin.

Harry sourit.

- Et bien, on va dire que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire à la rentrée...

Draco releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre pour Muse quelqu'un qui est juste... désœuvré ?

Harry ne releva pas le fait qu'on avait abandonné le vouvoiement artificiel, vaine tentative pour maintenir une certaine distance entre eux.

- Absolument ! Dis-toi que, comme je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis beaucoup plus disposé à faire n'importe quoi. Quand on s'ennuie, un rien devient distrayant, non ?

- Hum, fit simplement le blond, sceptique. Et sinon, question qualifications, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

Harry réfléchit.

- J'ai pas très bien compris la question... Je sais faire plein de trucs, par exemple, attraper un vif d'or plus vite qu'un certain Draco Malfoy...

L'intéressé n'eut pas la bêtise de répondre à cette impertinence déplacée. Leur rivalité au Quidditch appartenait définitivement au passé.

**xXx**

- Sais-tu chanter, danser, poser ?

- Le plus simple serait de te montrer, tu jugeras de toi-même.

Les yeux bleus délavés s'ouvrirent grand. Son cou eut un mouvement brusque, comme s'il voulait vérifier autour de lui s'il n'y avait rien de fragile, que les décibels ou les gestes maladroits du candidat pourraient briser.

Harry se leva avec assurance, puis il se mit à danser.

Enfin, danser, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il basculait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, qu'il remuait le cul à s'en craquer le bassin et que ses doigts se tordaient dans les airs, comme s'il venait de se cogner un orteil et que ça pétait les couilles de douleur, putain. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant sa langue gluante onduler, tandis qu'il faisait vibrer ses cordes vocales avec force.

Il se mit soudain, sans que le blond effaré ne détermine pourquoi, à agiter sa tignasse dans tous les sens, éparpillant, c'était inéluctable, des pellicules aux quatre coins du salon.

- Assez ! hurla Draco, sans le vouloir. J'en ai vu assez. Rassied-toi, et... heu... récite-moi un poème.

**xXx**

Un poème ? A Poudlard, on était bien trop occupé à transformer des vessies en théière pour apprendre des poèmes. Et jamais Harry n'aurait lu de poème de lui-même. Il laissait cette activité à Draco Malfoy, le poète maudit, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre dont il était le seul étudiant au château à pouvoir en nommer l'essence.

- Heu... Une souris verte, tu connais ? Une souris verte, qui courait l'herbe, je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ces messieurs, ces messieurs me disent « trempez-la dans l'huile, trempez-la dans l'eau, ça fera un escargot tout chaud ! » Je crois que la suite c'est : je la mets dans mon chapeau, elle me dit qu'il fait trop chaud, je la mets dans un tiroir, elle me dit qu'il fait trop noir, je la mets dans ma culotte...

- S'il-te-plaît, tais-toi. Merci, soupira le blond.

**xXx**

Il écrivit quelque chose sur son carnet, avant de reprendre :

- Bon, on va faire un jeu. Enfin, on va tester ta capacité lyrique. Si je te dis... voyons...

Il feuilleta son calepin, à la recherche de sa liste de mots.

- Si je te dis « colère », à quoi penses-tu ?

- Rouge !

- Pitoyable... marmonna le blond.

- Toi ! répondit Harry, avec un air innocent.

- Ça ne comptait pas, tss. Cucurbitacée ?

- Qulbutoké ? sourit Harry.

Cucurbitacée, ce mot ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Par contre, à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait - peu souvent, à vrai dire - lui venait en mémoire l'image d'un Pokemon bleu et profondément stupide, appartenant à la deuxième génération.

- Rien que ça, marmonna Draco, avec un sourire.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Le blond n'avait pas l'air étonné d'entendre ce mot étrange...

- Hum... Marteau ?

- Piqueur.

- … Innocence ?

- Enfance.

- Miracle ?

- Résurrection.

- Hum. Chocolat ?

- Détraqueurs, grimaça le brun.

- Sommeil ?

- … rêve ? Roh, fais pas cette tête, bien sûr que j'ai une très grande capacité lyrique !

- Un dernier, allez... têtard ?

« Et ne me réponds pas « grenouille », sinon je te trucide. » pensa le blond.

- Toto.

- Quoi, « toto » ?

Harry eut un rire étrange, comme gêné.

- Ha c'est... c'est bête. Tu sais, non heu, tu sais pas... Heu... C'est l'histoire de toto le têtard...

- Et... ? intervint Draco, alors qu'il ne voulait sincèrement pas entendre la suite.

- Il croyait qu'il était tôt, mais en fait il était tard... Têtard, t'as compris ?

- Harry Potter, en fait, non, ce foutu entretien est terminé, j'en peux plus. Tu vas sortir de ma maison, et tout de suite !

**xXx**

Le brun se figea. Il était en train de tout faire capoter, avec ses conneries. Chacun son pilote automatique : Harry, quand il ne réfléchissait pas, faisait le con. Enfin, pour être pointilleux, c'était une habitude qu'il avait contractée auprès de Ron.

Draco, lui, était venimeux. Il débitait des méchancetés à une vitesse inhumaine. Comme là, tout de suite.

- Tu as l'imagination d'un veracrasse et l'humour aussi fin de le chibre d'un Troll mâle obèse. Ton manque de raffinerie ne rivalise que difficilement avec ton mauvais goût manifeste, cracha le blond, le regard rivé sur les fringues de l'autre. Tu n'as rien d'une Muse !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon tee-shirt ?

- Il a que c'est un tee-shirt. Par définition, c'est laid ou plutôt inélégant. Enfin, ça dépend aussi de la personne qui le porte, mais toi...

Draco se leva et, Harry, avait stupeur se rendit compte qu'il était lui aussi debout.

- Le col est trop prêt de ton cou, ça t'étrangle littéralement, on dirait un poisson agonisant hors de l'eau, c'est répugnant. Les coutures apparentes sont si mal réalisées que tu aurais tout aussi bien pu mettre ton tee-shirt à l'envers – à moins que tu l'aies réellement enfilé à l'envers, ce qui ne m'étonnerait même pas. Ces espèces de... bandes verticales soulignent ta maigreur extrême. La couleur ne fait qu'accentuer ton teint de peau qui est celui d'un cadavre. Avec ça, tu as autant d'allure qu'un squelette habillé, conclut le blond.

Harry n'avait plus aucune envie de rire.

**xXx**

Il avait toujours eu un sérieux problème avec son corps. Il était pâle, mais pâle maladif. Sa peau avait tendance à marquer les rougeurs. Ses boutons étaient luisants et bien roses. Ses veines étaient bleues et vertes, et elles couraient partout comme s'il était transparent. Il était affreusement poilu, à un tel point que c'était indécent. Et ça bouclait comme des cheveux – horrible. Ses orteils, ses doigts étaient couverts de bouclettes brillantes, comme des araignées. Ses articulations, c'était de la peau tendue, étirée sur des os pointus – il aurait suffi de le pousser un peu et il se serait tordu dans tous les sens.

En un mot, son corps était dégueulasse.

Et c'était justement grâce à la personne qui venait ouvertement de le critiquer, qu'il avait réussi, durant son adolescence, à l'assumer.

Draco, à seize ans, lui avait montré qu'on en avait rien à battre que son corps soit pas standard, qu'il soit difforme, anguleux, détraqué. Le principal étant qu'il puisse ressentir du plaisir. Tant que son corps était vivant, il n'y avait pas de complexe à avoir. Au contraire : il ne pouvait, dans le désir, que le sublimer.

« Ton corps est foutrement érotique », c'est ce que le Serpentard de l'époque lui avait avoué, une fois. Apparemment, il avait changé d'avis.

**xXx**

- Et bien, merci pour rien, Malfoy, marmonna le brun, en faisant mine de partir.

- Harry, je voulais... enfin si, je maintiens que ton tee-shirt ne te met pas en valeur. Mais moi entre tous, tu sais bien combien je...

- Quoi ?

Ils avaient tous les deux conscience de la puissance pathétique de leur conversation. Il fallait qu'ils se reprennent, sinon ça allait finir en pleurnicheries nasillardes. Et il y avait peu de chance qu'ils sortent vivants d'une telle épreuve.

- Bon, je te prends pour Muse, okay ? abdiqua le blond. T'es content ? Tu vas quand même pas faire la gueule parce que tu as des goûts de... chiotte ?

**xXx**

Qu'est-ce que ce type était lâche ! Mais ça lui ressemblait tellement, à Draco, de céder au lieu de s'engager dans une dispute. Peut-être aussi qu'il ne voulait pas évoquer des souvenirs communs, qui planaient dans les airs, palpables, mais que tous les deux se faisaient un devoir d'ignorer.

- Bon, alors, dis-moi, quelles sont les modalités ?

L'ancien Serpentard haussa le sourcil gauche, comme pour dire « développe ? ».

- « Modalités durant l'entretien d'embauche ». Ça, ça veut dire qu'il y a calamar sous roche, si tu veux mon avis.

- Ha. Ça signifie simplement... enfin... disons que je ne compte pas te rémunérer en argent.

- Pardon ?

- C'est contre-productif. Non, c'est contre-artistique. On ne peut pas payer pour avoir de l'inspiration, tu te rends compte ? Ce serait bien trop facile !

- Et donc ? Tu es en train de me parler d'un bénévolat douteux, toi...

- Non, mais, par exemple, je peux t'inviter au restaurant, te loger, te nourrir, t'offrir des...

- M'entretenir, quoi. Non merci, je ne suis pas une prostituée de luxe.

Draco grogna presque.

- Qui te parle de prostitution ? J'en ai marre qu'on pense que c'est de la prostitution ! Déshabille-toi sur le champ, on commence de suite, tu vas voir si ça a un rapport au sexe, d'être ma Muse, par les appendices d'un canard libertin !

* * *

**(1) Les Atrides :** Ho, terrible malédiction qui pèse sur cette famille ! Ca commence avec Tantale, qui sert son propre fils (Pélops) à bouffer aux Dieux (oui oui), pour tester leur omniscience/ou devenir Dieu lui-même (les grecs sont pas d'accord là-dessus). Les dieux découvrent la supercherie, ressuscitent le pauvre Pélops et punissent le vilain Tantale : le gars est plongé dans le Tartare, fleuve des Enfers, menacé de mort par un rocher qui peut s'écrouler à tout moment ; assoiffé car quand il veut boire le niveau de l'eau baisse ; affamé car les arbres fruitiers s'éloignent quand il tend la main (les Dieux, ça rigole pas). Puis, on maudit toute la lignée, pour la forme. J'adore.

**Voilà voilà !** On peut dire que Cherche Muse commence maintenant... enfin... au chapitre prochain !

Du coup, pour celles qui ont lu Les Enchaînés, j'espère que vous retrouverez l'atmosphère des séances d'érotisme, même si l'objectif actuel de Draco est différent. Il ne s'agit plus de révéler l'érotisme de Harry mais bien d'inspirer Draco.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas ou même si ça ne l'est pas, **laisse une trace de ta lecture** (en m'écrivant un mot d'amour).


	4. Es-tu une étoile de mer ?

**Publié le mardi 16 septembre 2014**

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Tout d'abord, je remercie **LinChan** (Heureuse que ça te plaise, en espérant que ce chapitre t'apporte quelques réponses :) ) et** K.S** (Désolée, Harry est stupide et ça ne s'arrange pas :'( ) pour leurs reviews.

Je remercie aussi toutes celles qui ont commenté, mis en alerte et en fav la fic. Et aussi toutes les autres. Merci !

**Résumons, aïght :** Fin septembre 2000. Draco finit par inviter Harry chez lui, une maison dans le Kent, pour passer l'entretien d'embauche. Il lui demande de se présenter, de danser, chanter, réciter un poème, faire des associations d'idées débiles... puis déplore son manque de goût vestimentaire, ce qui blesse le candidat. Finalement, un peu sur le vif, le blond accepte de le prendre pour Muse et lui annonce qu'il ne sera pas rémunéré en argent. Harry prononce alors le mot fatidique : prostitution. Suite de l'entretien.

Ce chapitre reprend au moment où s'arrête le précédent. Pas de POV en particulier.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve tout en bas !

* * *

**CHERCHE MUSE ou Laisser le temps aux choses**

**Chapitre 4 : Es-tu une étoile de mer ?**

* * *

_- Qui te parle de prostitution ? J'en ai marre qu'on pense que c'est de la prostitution ! Déshabille-toi sur le champ, on commence de suite, tu vas voir si ça a un rapport au sexe, par les appendices d'un canard libertin !_

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, prêt à protester. Cependant, il évalua le degré d'énervement de Draco Malfoy et jugea plus sage, finalement, d'obéir. Il tenait à garder ses organes génitaux en bon état et, si possible, à pouvoir continuer à les utiliser pour autre chose que pour pisser.

Lentement, le regard planté dans les yeux du blond, il souleva le bas de son tee-shirt trop lâche. Le tissu à la couleur suspecte dévoila, graduellement, un ventre maigre et pâle, sur lequel d'épais poils noirs frisottaient indécemment. Une sorte de tapis organique et chaud, au sein duquel on ne voudrait que se blottir. S'il s'était approché suffisamment près, l'ancien Serpentard aurait pu distinguer les minuscules muscles érecteurs qui dressaient leurs poils avec fierté.

Ce ventre, Draco, malgré les années, n'avait pas pu l'oublier, tellement il était saisissant.

C'était sûrement le contraste foudroyant entre le tee-shirt hideux, rêche, mort et cette peau marbrée de rose, douce chaleur. Ou bien était-ce du à l'extrême maigreur du brun, une maigreur impudique, qui ne cachait que trop peu les secrets intérieurs de son organisme. Oui, il semblait que simplement plisser les yeux permettait de pénétrer au cœur de ce ventre, d'y creuser un tunnel d'observation microscopique pour enfin voir les anneaux luisants des intestins s'entortiller paresseusement.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'obscène dans cette parcelle grandissante de chair mise à nu, dans ce ventre incolore.

Plus le tee-shirt montait, plus l'atmosphère se chargeait d'électricité. Chaque mouvement ascendant dénudait, centimètre après centimètre, le corps tordu, blanc, étriqué du Survivant.

**xXx**

Quand Draco vit apparaître un nombril creux, comme une tanière ébouriffée de poils sombres, il crut devenir fou. Comment un tel trou pouvait ainsi crever la chair ? C'était comme une rupture aberrante, au beau milieu d'une peau tendue avec tellement de violence sur les flans, qu'on ne pouvait y discerner l'ombre d'un pli. La seule explication possible à ce trou absurde, c'était qu'il était le centre d'un microcosme, le cœur autour duquel tout un squelette fragile se déployait en étoile.

C'était ça : le nombril de Harry Potter était le point exact où se terrait sa gravité. Il suffisait d'y enfoncer doucement le doigt pour que l'homme se craque en tout sens et tombe à terre, sa structure s'écroulant comme un savant échafaudage de kapla.

Mais le cap du nombril fut vite dépassé, trop vite pour que Draco s'y attarde. En effet, les côtes dures se matérialisèrent une à une, saillantes, hérissées, comme s'apprêtant, à tout instant, à crever l'épiderme pour jaillir ! Elles auraient pu, sans mal, s'ouvrir, comme une bouche verticale et grotesque, une bouche ayant pour centre un amas sanglant de viscères violettes.

L'abdomen du brun était une araignée à un œil sans paupière ; ses côtes, des pattes anguleuses, ou encore, d'énormes mandibules qui craquaient, impatientes.

Mais les côtes les plus basses, même si elles semblaient interminables, finirent par laisser place à une cage thoracique étroite. Le regard de Draco accrocha le sternum du brun. L'os plat et invisible chez la plupart des êtres humains était si apparent qu'on aurait dit un faux. Comme si un mécano avait un jour maladroitement rafistolé Harry, en lui vissant, à la va-vite, une plaque de métal sous le torse.

Et, miracle ! De part et d'autre du sternum, il y avait deux mamelons rouges, compactes, posés en équilibre sur la poitrine inexistante du brun. Ils étaient séparés l'un de l'autre par une forêt de poils drus, qui invitait Draco à y plonger les doigts.

Mais le tee-shirt atteint vite – enfin, il était impossible de savoir combien de temps venait de s'écouler – la hauteur des aisselles. Alors, Harry croisa les bras pour le retirer. Ses mains agrippèrent le tissu et le firent passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Voilà, il était torse nu.

**xXx**

Sans cet affreux tee-shirt, Harry avait l'air d'un oisillon sans plume. Ses épaules frêles et graciles, étaient reliées entre elles par deux clavicules marquées. Sa gorge n'était plus bloquée, au contraire, elle se prolongeait jusqu'au bas de son ventre.

Comme s'il était si fin que, même de face, on pouvait deviner, le long de son buste, les vingt-quatre vertèbres qui le faisaient se tenir debout.

Le brun essaya, du mieux qu'il put, de compacter le vêtement sous forme de boule. Il devait avoir honte des auréoles de transpiration imprimées par le stress.

Il se débarrassa ensuite de son jean bleu trop large, difficilement, étant donné qu'il avait toujours son tee-shirt humide dans les mains.

D'un regard éloquent, Draco l'autorisa à poser ses fringues à même le sol.

Harry abandonna là son haut et son bas.

Ses genoux cagneux, presque flageolants, étaient indécemment attractifs.

Après avoir retiré ses tennis, qui rejoignirent joyeusement leurs amis échoués, l'ancien Gryffondor se retrouva en boxer et chaussettes dans un salon bien trop lumineux pour ce genre de situation.

Il lança, au cas où, un dernier regard suppliant vers Draco, mais ce dernier n'eut aucune pitié. Il était allé bien trop loin pour reculer, de toute façon.

Alors, une paire de chaussettes grisâtres atterrit sur le tas de vêtements, exposant ses chevilles, aussi frêles que des poignets.

Puis, enfin, les deux mains du brun se posèrent sur ses hanches, et il commença lentement, très lentement, à baisser le dernier morceau de tissu qui couvrait son corps.

**xXx**

Enfin, c'est comme ça aurait du se passer, selon Draco Malfoy.

Cependant, dans la réalité, Harry eut un simple geste de recul et une sorte de rire dubitatif.

- Pardon ? lança-t-il, un tic nerveux agitant sa joue gauche.

On aurait dit qu'il essayait de faire un clin d'œil mais que, pour une raison ou une autre, il échouait lamentablement.

Bon, ça se ne passait pas du tout comme dans l'imagination heureuse du propriétaire de la maison. A ce moment précis, Harry aurait déjà du être entièrement à oalpé, sublime, dans son vêtement invisible de Muse.

- J'ai dit : « déshabille-toi sur le champ, on commence de suite, tu vas voir si ça a un rapport au sexe, par les appendices d'un canard libertin ! ». Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, tu sais combien je...

- Non, heu, Draco. Voilà, on y est. Avant que je me désape en plein milieu de ton salon – et devant une immense baie vitrée, soit dit en passant –, on va s'asseoir tranquillement et tu vas m'expliquer – avec des mots, si possible – ce que tu entends par « Muse ». Qu'est-ce que tu attends de... moi ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me foute à poil, même pour t'inspirer !

Les yeux verts n'étaient ni en colère, ni apeurés. Ils reflétaient simplement l'incompréhension du brun.

Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ses bras ballants lui semblèrent soudain terriblement disgracieux, mais il ne sut qu'en faire. Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Mais qu'est-ce qui était vraiment prévu ?

**xXx**

A l'origine, ça aurait du être très simple. Harry venait, passait l'examen, le loupait catastrophiquement et on n'en parlait plus. Point.

De toute façon, ses résultats étaient médiocres. De toute évidence, le Survivant n'avait aucune faculté lyrique, n'était coordonné pour rien au monde, n'avait ni bon goût ni culture artistique – une souris verte qui devient un escargot, bordel – et n'était même pas beau à proprement parler.

Il avait aussi un caractère difficile et le fait que tous les deux aient fait un nombre incalculable de choses obscènes ensemble il y a de nombreuses années ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il y avait trop de souvenirs entre eux pour pouvoir construire quelque chose de neuf.

Rien qu'à l'imaginer nu, Draco en avait des frissons. Non, bien pire : ça le rendait malade. Y avait qu'à voir l'état fébrile dans lequel il était, là, tout de suite. Cet état d'excitation répugnante était tout-à-fait déplacé.

Sa Muse devait être la pureté et l'innocence incarnées, pas un vieux fantasme d'écolier qui lui tordait les tripes en sourdine. C'était mal – pire, pathétique. S'il devait qualifier sa relation avec Harry, le mot « malsain » était le premier qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Malsain » et « hypnotique ».

Par exemple, il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il venait de lui demander de se déshabiller. C'était comme si son désir avait parlé à sa place. Y avait aucune raison que le candidat se mette nu. Enfin, si, une : pour satisfaire l'envie qui griffait l'estomac de Draco.

Deux fois, à peine, qu'il revoyait Harry Potter après trois années tranquilles, et il se mettait déjà à perdre les pétales.

**xXx**

- Non, laisse tomber. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vos résultats ne sont pas suffisants pour le poste, annonça-t-il soudain.

C'était la meilleure solution. Tout annuler.

Bien sûr, c'était le fruit d'une réflexion de quelques minutes dont Harry n'avait aucune idée.

- De qu...

- Vous avez obtenu un A en présentation, un T en motivation, un D en qualification, un P en association et un... O en physique.

- Un... O en quoi ?

- En physique, répéta Draco, neutre.

- Comment ça ? Ho... Tu veux dire, heu, moi je vaux un... O ? questionna Harry, perdu, en désignant l'intégralité de son corps d'un geste vague.

- Oui. Mais ça ne permet malheureusement pas de compenser le reste des notes que vous avez obtenues. Je suis désolé. Voulez-vous boire un peu d'eau avant de nous quitter ?

- Mais je comprends pas... J'ai la note maximale en physique ?

Draco soupira. Tout était si compliqué avec Potter !

- Oui, mais, comme je viens de te le dire clairement, ce n'est pas assez. Donc bois ton verre et sors de chez moi. S'il-te-plaît.

- Mais tu viens de me dire, ya à peine cinq minutes, que tu m'acceptais comme Muse !

- J'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête, grimaça le blond. Tu n'as rien d'une Muse.

Harry n'eut même pas l'air blessé. Il était juste... choqué.

- Mais Draco, protesta le Survivant, contrarié. Je sais que personne ne voudrait être ta Muse, compte tenu de... _toi._ Je suis pas assez bien ? Pourtant, tu sais que moi, je cours pas après ton fric. Je veux juste heu... t'aider. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, enfin, un truc comme ça.

- Je ne doute pas de tes intentions... délicates, mais tu ne corresponds pas au travail. Je n'achète pas d'yeux de crapaud, même au rabais, si je cherche une queue de triton, Merlin.

- Tu crois que je suis incapable de bouger, de faire quelque chose d'inspirant ?

- Entre autre, oui. Donc bois ce verre d'eau et cassez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît.

Draco commençait à devenir incohérent au possible. Ce satané Survivant l'agaçait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'entendre penser.

**xXx**

Harry se rassit dans son fauteuil de mauvaise grâce, appela le verre d'eau d'un Accio bourru, et se mit à boire, essayant de se calmer. Les veines de ses mains étaient gonflées. Elles étaient toujours comme ça quand il était énervé.

Mais, pour une raison inconnue du blond, un vague sourire planait sur les lèvres charnues.

Dans le grand salon, on n'entendait plus que le bruit sourd et régulier de déglutition. Draco écoutait, malgré lui, les contractions de la gorge de Harry.

Sans mal, il pouvait imaginer la langue propulser en arrière le liquide, pour l'envoyer dans le pharynx. A cet instant-là, la glotte se refermerait pour protéger ta trachée et les poumons. Le stress faisait sûrement saliver Harry un peu plus que d'habitude : alors, l'eau se mêlerait d'écume épaisse et tiède et, quand il déglutirait, ça ferait comme s'il avalait une boule de pâte, plutôt écœurante.

Du canapé où il était assis, il était difficile pour Draco d'observer discrètement la pomme d'Adam du brun, si protubérante que c'en était hypnotisant. Il modifia lentement sa position, afin de ne rien rater de son mouvement répétitif.

Il se rappelait l'avoir regardée monter et descendre un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était il y a si longtemps...

Et pourtant, elle était là, sous ses yeux, à quelques mètres, à peine, à onduler sous la peau comme la bosse d'un gigantesque monstre marin.

Sans aucun doute, c'était la même qu'il y a trois ans.

A chaque gorgée, le morceau de cartilage, que Harry avait plutôt bas dans le cou – unique responsable de sa voix grave – s'élançait vers le haut, comme pour jaillir par sa bouche, puis reprenait sa place. A chaque gorgée.

C'était comme si, à chaque fois que Harry portait le verre d'eau à ses lèvres, la pomme d'Adam prenait de l'élan, se tendait à l'extrême et, dans un effort aussi puissant que vain, se jetait en avant, comme pour s'échapper de sa prison verticale.

Peut-être qu'elle ignorait que son sort, de toute façon, était scellé : même si elle avait pu, dans une injure anatomique folle, sortir du cou, atterrir dans la cavité buccale, elle aurait été confrontée à deux rangées de dents serrées et infranchissables.

On ne peut avaler que les dents serrées : une pomme d'Adam n'aura jamais aucune chance de visiter le monde extérieur. Ou il fallait découper un trou dans la gorge pour l'en extraire.

Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien.

Le fait que Draco et Harry ne puissent pas, même s'il restait quelque chose dans l'air, reprendre le fil de leur histoire, en faisait partie. Même s'il restait _indubitablement_ quelque chose dans l'air.

**xXx**

- Bon. J'ai bu mon eau, finit par dire Harry, avec la même bouche que celle qui venait de laisser une trace opaque sur le rebord du verre.

Après quelques secondes, il ajouta, tout sourire :

- Et j'ai bien vu que ça t'a plu.

Enfoncé dans le fauteuil, le brun semblait aussi prêt à décoller qu'un zeppelin de plomb. Son sourire devint franc, quand il vit la gêne que Draco exhalait à chaque respiration.

- Tu vois que je t'inspire, Draco. Que je ne ferais pas une si vilaine Muse.

- Tu ne m'inspires pas de bonnes choses, bougonna l'ancien Serpentard, avec dignité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de ta Muse ? questionna l'autre, avec curiosité. En quelques mots, s'il-te-plaît.

Il venait de poser son verre vide sur la table basse. Son hôte, d'un mouvement de baguette, se dépêcha de le ranger sur le plateau, à côté de la carafe.

Ce réflexe fit encore plus sourire le brun, si c'était possible. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annoncer que, comme il s'en était toujours douté, Rusard et Miss Teigne n'entretenaient pas qu'une relation professionnelle.

Draco réfléchit. Il attendait beaucoup... et peu de choses de sa Muse. S'il y avait une qualité nécessaire, ça devait être...

-... mystérieuse.

Le brun fit la moue, dégoûté. Comme si on venait de lui révéler le contenu exact des activités auxquelles s'adonnaient le concierge et sa chatte.

- Mystérieuse ? C'est d'un classique...

- Tu n'es certainement pas là pour critiquer mes goûts artistiques, Potter. D'ailleurs, tu n'es là pour rien. Donc, tu vas t'en aller et me laisser tranquillement chercher une Muse tout seul.

Ses joues allaient éclater, si Harry essayait de sourire un centimètre de plus.

- Mais, tu peux bien m'expliquer tes modalités ! s'écria-t-il, amusé. Je suis juste intrigué, voilà. Je savais même pas que tu peignais, ou quoi. Allez, raconte.

Malgré lui, Draco rectifia :

- Je ne peins pas. J'écris.

**xXx**

L'image d'un petit carnet de recettes de grand-mère apparut soudain dans l'esprit de l'ancien Gryffondor. En février 1997, il avait découvert, grâce à Blaise, que Draco produisait un compte-rendu détaillé après chacune de leurs séances d'érotisme. C'était la lecture du carnet – proche du journal intime – qui avait décidé Harry à faire le dernier pas vers le Serpentard.

A lui proposer, timidement, de devenir quelque chose d'autre que maître et soumis.

C'était grâce aux confessions manuscrites du blond, parfois touchantes, souvent lyriques, qu'ils en étaient venus à former, durant quelques mois, ce qu'on aurait pu appeler, par défaut, un couple.

- Ha, oui. C'est vrai. Tu écris.

Le silence était si pesant que les deux hommes sentaient leurs pieds s'enfoncer indéfiniment dans la moquette, comme s'ils s'embourbaient sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Quand l'absence de bruit devint insupportable, Draco lâcha dans un soupir :

- Bon, okay, Potter.

- Quoi ?

- Okay, je t'explique.

Et le blond attrapa son calepin.

**xXx**

- Etre une Muse n'est pas un travail à temps plein : au contraire, c'est un tout petit contrat. Il faut que la Muse se présente à moi une fois par tranche de deux semaines – c'est elle qui choisit le jour. Le temps de présence est de minimum une heure à quarante-huit heures maximum.

- Une fois toutes les deux semaines ? C'est peu !

- Certes, mais c'est nécessaire pour entretenir le mystère, pour découvrir l'autre petit à petit. Pour créer un temps d'attente, d'introspection. De toute façon, si la Muse est de qualité... j'aurais largement de quoi écrire, même si elle ne vient qu'une heure. Je t'ai dit, il ne s'agit que d'inspiration. Le reste viendra tout seul.

On sentait que Harry voulait faire une remarque, et Draco la devinait sans mal : « Ouais, c'est bien beau, de ménager un temps de découverte, et tout ce bordel... mais nous, on se connaît depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien encore découvrir l'un de l'autre, après avoir déjà tout fait, ou presque, ados ? ».

- Pendant ce temps, je pourrais écrire et t... la Muse pourra penser à la suite du programme.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il faut qu'à chaque séance, elle incarne un personnage, une idée... Une Muse différente... Enfin, qu'elle se présente toujours autre. Multiple. Irrattrapable.

Tout ça, quelque part, avait un air de séance d'érotisme remaniée. Ça faisait écho.

C'était dérangeant, selon Harry, que Draco propose un tel... travail à une inconnue. Et très gênant que lui-même se soit proposé pour le taf. Il avait comme l'impression que c'était fait pour lui, compte tenu de leurs antécédents, mais que, en même temps, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Compte tenu de leurs antécédents.

- Et tu comptais vraiment trouver quelqu'un qui se déguiserait en nymphe gratuitement, rien que pour tes beaux yeux ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était bénévole, protesta Draco. Simplement que ce n'était pas rémunéré avec de l'argent.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ce que je te propose, c'est un échange proche de l'alchimie. Tu m'offres une heure de pose, et, en échange, je t'offre un objet, un service, un bien équivalent. Si tu poses trois heures, le présent sera différent, bien sûr...

- « Ce que je _te_ propose » ? répéta Harry, avec lenteur. Tu viens de m'embaucher, là.

- Ne joue pas avec les mots. C'était un tutoiement hypothétique, génériq...

- Ho, arrête ! cria presque Harry, exaspéré.

Ce fut au tour du blond de froncer les sourcils. Un nombre aussi élevé de décibels était contraire à son éthique de vie. Ça fragilisait ses meubles, ses murs et la paix intérieure. Il fallait qu'il pense à jeter un sort de Calfeutrage à sa maison.

Il allait se défendre – impossible qu'une faiblesse linguistique décide pour lui – mais, quand il vit l'air réjoui du brun, il ne put s'y résoudre. Tous les deux, de toute façon, dès le début, savaient que c'était inexorable.

Dès qu'ils venaient à se croiser, ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas s'ignorer. Il fallait qu'il y ait collision.

C'est avec résignation et quelque chose de proche de l'ironie que Harry Potter devint la Muse de Draco Malfoy.

**xXx**

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry avait invité ses deux meilleurs amis à dîner chez lui. Souvent – pour ne pas dire toujours – c'était lui qui se déplaçait. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela, plutôt valables de surcroît : le T2 que Ron et Hermione occupaient était environ trente fois plus confortable et spacieux que son pauvre studio ; Ron, invraisemblablement, se débrouillait pas trop mal en cuisine alors que Harry n'était franchement pas brillant et, surtout, Harry détestait recevoir chez lui.

Contrairement à Draco, ce n'était pas à cause d'une obsession sanitaire quelconque : il avait des notions d'hygiène, certes, mais il ne récurait pas son robinet à chaque fois qu'il le touchait et cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça que quelqu'un utilise ses couverts ou une de ses serviettes de table. Tant que ce quelqu'un ne se curait pas ouvertement le nez devant lui.

Non, il n'avait pas peur que son lieu de vie soit contaminé de toute sorte de bactéries déposées par les doigts non lavées de ses dégoûtants convives. Il était conscient que c'était une angoisse aussi irrationnelle que vaine – comme toutes les angoisses, cela dit.

Il n'aimait tout simplement pas que des étrangers soient dans son appartement.

Il y avait une part de honte, car c'était somme toute un appart assez miteux et il ne faisait aucun effort pour le rendre un minimum accueillant. Il y avait aussi un sentiment proche de la répugnance à voir évoluer, dans son intimité, d'autres êtres.

Que des gens qu'il connaisse à peine – un représentant British Telecom, un colporteur random, un illuminé sectaire – pénètrent, souvent sans y être vraiment invités, dans son intérieur, ça lui foutait les boules.

Toute présence autre que la sienne était une intrusion, un viol.

D'une certaine façon, il était encore plus frappé que Draco. Il n'avait pas peur des microbes mais bien des êtres humains.

**xXx**

- Pour une fois que tu nous invites, tu es totalement ailleurs, lui reprocha Hermione.

Son air réprobateur était contrebalancé par un sourire indulgent. Hermione était une de ces rares personnes à pouvoir refléter sans problème deux expressions clairement contradictoires.

- Ho, lâche-le, Hermione, le défendit aussitôt Ron. Parfois, tu me fais penser à ma mère.

Harry lança un coup d'œil reconnaissant à son ami. Puis, il se rendit compte avec effroi que Hermione, terriblement outrée, allait se foutre en pétard de manière imminente.

Les signes avant-coureurs étaient on ne peut plus clairs : son nez se plissait, ses joues gonflaient, ses lèvres tremblaient et ses sourcils, déjà individuellement de taille considérable, avaient fusionné pour devenir une unique barre pilaire furieuse.

- Comment c'était, le début de l'année pour vous deux ? demanda le brun, désespéré.

Il fallait la lancer immédiatement dans un sujet qui la passionnait.

- Ho, c'était pas terr... commença Ron.

- Moi c'était exceptionnel ! le coupa sa copine, tellement enthousiaste qu'elle en avait totalement oublié sa colère. Bien sûr, la première année était déjà très intéressante – le niveau n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard, je ne te raconte pas, même moi j'avais parfois du mal à suivre, tu te rends compte – mais là, dès le premier cours, le professeur a mis la barre si haut ! Tu te rends compte, Harry, cinq minutes, à peine, de présentation, et après il nous parlait tout de suite de...

Mais le petit brun ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il se contentait de la regarder, heureux que sa meilleure amie soit si épanouie. Elle parlait avec animation, relançant toute seule son monologue, comme dans un incongru jeu solitaire de question-réponse. C'était assez amusant à observer.

Deux ans après la destruction de Voldemort, Hermione Granger était restée fidèle à elle-même. Sans surprise, elle avait réussi sa huitième année et ses ASPICS avec succès. Elle s'était ensuite inscrite à l'école de Droit Magique, dont elle venait tout juste de majorer la première année. Les doigts dans l'nez.

Elle lui avait expliqué un nombre incalculable de fois ce qu'elle comptait faire après ses cinq ou six années d'étude restantes, mais Harry n'était toujours pas certain d'avoir correctement compris. Ou, tout compte fait, d'avoir correctement écouté.

**xXx**

Alors que les groupes de mots « droit international et comparé », « contentieux de l'exécution de la sanction » et « peine privative et restrictive de droits » fusaient de toute part, Ron faisait mine de s'évanouir. Cinq minutes de formules alambiquées plus tard, le rouquin n'y tint plus :

- Hermione, voyons, tu vois pas que Harry va s'affaler sur la table et baver jusqu'à mourir de déshydratation, tellement il est intéressé par tes histoires ? Et, avant que tu ne nous fasses une crise, je retire _tout_ ce que j'ai dit à propos de ta ressemblance, qui n'est plus que fortuite et accidentelle, avec une personne répondant au nom de Molly Weasley, okay ?

- Fortuit et accidentel, ça veut dire la même chose, ronchonna la brune.

- Et toi, Ron, tu m'as pas dit, c'était comment, ta rentrée ?

- Harry, j'allais t'en parler justement, mais la charmante jeune fille qui s'agite à ma droite ne m'en a pas laissé le temps...

Cela faisait presque un mois que le couple était retourné à la vie estudiantine. Quand Harry l'avait réalisé, ce matin-là, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis la mi-août. Le mois de septembre, il l'avait passé à décrépir dans l'attente d'une lettre d'un certain Draco Malfoy, une lettre qui lui proposerait de passer l'entretien d'embauche.

Ces deux derniers mois, sa vie avait été si chamboulée, pour ne pas dire entièrement retournée, par cette saleté d'histoire de Muse qu'il avait, consciemment ou inconsciemment, coupé contact avec le peu de personnes avec qui il en avait encore.

Aussi, pour se rattraper, avait-il invité son couple préféré à dîner. Il avait même fait l'effort de leur concocter un menu entrée-plat-dessert. Même si le dessert était un truc que gâteau à demi-entamé, offert par Kreattur, la veille.

Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que, quelque part, c'était implicitement une façon pour lui de fêter la réussite de son entretien. S'il l'admettait, il se rendrait compte que c'était aussi triste que pitoyable de fêter ça tout seul dans son coin. Et entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours.

- … bref, tu ne rates franchement rien, acheva Ron. Parfois, je me dis que tu as bien fait d'arrêter l'école...

- D'ailleurs, Harry, sincèrement, tu comptes faire quoi cette année ?

- Hermione, c'était censé être une soirée sympa...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi demander quels sont ses projets à Harry rendrait cette soirée moins « sympa » !

- Parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de...

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de quoi, Ron Weasley ?

- Hey, on se calme ! intervint le Survivant, sentant la situation déraper. Ron, cette question ne me gêne pas et, Hermione, inutile de t'énerver si facilement... on dirait presque que tu as tes...

- Mes quoi ? Mes quoi ? Bon, et bien je vais aux toilettes, les garçons ! Tu n'as qu'à confier tes plans à Ron, vu que lui, de toute évidence, n'aura _jamais_ ses règles.

Et la jeune femme partit aux toilettes, l'air d'une poule qu'on aurait accidentellement appelé « canard ».

**xXx**

- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Ho, arrête, tu la connais aussi bien que moi... enfin, presque, répondit Ron en dessinant une paire de seins dans les airs. Donc tu sais qu'elle est comme ça seulement quand elle les a, tu sais, ses...

- Bon, donc, heu, j'ai peut-être trouvé un... travail. Tu sais, pour l'année. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment sûr.

Ron abandonna d'emblée ses remarques à propos de l'influence de la lune, des fluides menstruels et de l'évacuation de la vieille muqueuse utérine sur le comportement déjà anormal de la gent féminine.

- Ha bon ? C'est coul ça ! Quel genre de travail ?

- Pour l'instant c'est assez secret. Enfin, je ne peux pas trop en parler. Mais si tu peux, rassure Hermione pour moi, hein ? Elle se flingue les nerfs, à se préoccuper toujours pour moi.

- J'avoue, c'est pas comme si tu étais un type aussi extraordinaire que ça. Pas comme si la mort te courait après, hein ? rit Ron, sans vraiment rire.

**xXx**

Quand allait-il le recontacter ?

Quand allait-il enfin lui envoyer un hibou/un cacatoès turquoise/un signe de feu ?

Quand est-ce que ce vulgaire gastéropode écervelé allait daigner le tenir au courant, nom d'une limace anthropophage ?

Draco Malfoy avait la désagréable impression d'avoir passé les deux derniers mois à perdre son temps : le mois d'Août, à attendre désespérément une candidature valable ; celui de Septembre, à se demander si oui ou non il devait donner une chance à Harry Potter. Bien sûr, il avait cédé.

Et maintenant, il attendait que sa Muse pointe le bout de son nez. Mais depuis cinq jours, point de petit brun gringalet, bigleux et balafré à l'horizon. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir guetté tous les matins à travers son immense baie vitrée.

Peut-être que Potter se foutait_ une fois_ _encore _de sa gueule ?

**xXx**

- J'arrive dans dix minutes !

Le blond sursauta. Plongé dans son canapé et ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu arriver le Patronus, pourtant de taille conséquente, qui galopait désormais dans son salon. Le cerf fit le tour de la pièce, conquérant, avant de s'évanouir au milieu d'un bond.

Étrangement, Draco ne fut pas surpris de la forme que prenait le Patronus de Potter. On pouvait même dire qu'il l'aurait reconnu comme tel même s'il n'avait pas entendu la voix grave du Survivant s'en échapper.

Dix minutes...

Dix minutes, ce type était fou !

Draco, qui était jusque-là en train d'essayer, en vain, de se concentrer sur la lecture de _Mollusques et orthoptères d'Europe : de la distinction des espèces non-magiques des magiques ; de la capture et de l'utilisation de ces dernières ; de l'écriture d'un livre dont le nombre de pages est plus important que celui de ces lecteurs_, se leva d'un bond, abandonnant sans manière le pavé sur le canapé, et courut à la salle de bain.

Neuf minutes. Il lui restait neuf minutes avant que Har... sa Muse arrive.

Ce petit con n'était même pas foutu de le prévenir deux ou trois heures à l'avance !

**xXx**

Il était 15H13 et Draco Malfoy avait l'air en moins bon état que quand il avait fait irruption dans la salle de bain, huit minutes plus tôt. Ses cheveux, tout-à-l'heure impeccables, étaient recouverts de cinq centimètres de gel moldu, réminiscence fugace de son visage ingrat de préadolescent.

Son teint, auparavant frais, était maintenant légèrement marbré et brillant, comme s'il avait passé huit minutes à s'agiter en tous sens, dans un espace humide, lourd et mal aéré.

Ses yeux étaient luisants – mais ça, c'était sûrement du à l'éclairage trompeur de son miroir entouré de lucioles-fées. Elles étaient chics, silencieuses, immortelles, mais diffusaient une lumière un peu jaunâtre. Peut-être qu'il devrait penser à les éteindre, de temps en temps.

En un mot, il était affreux.

« Aaaaargh ! » beugla-t-il.

Le cri, pourtant rempli de désespoir, ne fit pas plus de bruit qu'un murmure.

« Comme je suis con, parfois », pensa le blond qui, ce matin-là, avait lui-même jeté un sort de Calfeutrage sur la maison, supprimant les sons supérieurs à 80 décibels. Très pratique pour se garantir un maximum de tranquillité. Mais aussi très emmerdant, quand on voulait satisfaire de soudaines et terribles pulsions de gueulerie.

Quoique, depuis qu'il habitait ici – cela faisait six mois maintenant – c'était bien la première fois qu'il éprouvait le besoin de crier. Contre qui, et pour quoi ?

Draco Malfoy était un garçon de tempérament calme, mais, voilà, il perdait totalement le contrôle dès qu'il entrait en contact avec un certain...

- Harry Potter ! Comme oses-tu transplaner directement dans mon salon !

**xXx**

Titubant sur la moquette hors de prix de l'héritier Malfoy, se tenait maintenant un petit brun au sourire moqueur.

- Ça va, je n'aurais pas pu y transplaner directement, si tu ne l'avais pas voulu.

Draco pesta mentalement. Effectivement, dès qu'il avait su que sa Muse viendrait, il avait levé la protection anti-transplanage.

- J'ai enlevé la protection par simple mesure de sécurité, histoire de pas te voir arriver en trois morceaux... ou même de pas te voir arriver tout court. Cependant, il aurait été d'usage de...

- Ouais, je sais, transplaner _devant_ ta porte, sonner, attendre que tu ouvres, paniqué parce que tu n'as pas eu assez de temps pour te poudrer la tronche, ou que sais-je encore. Bon, on commence ?

Harry sourit, amusé. Draco, dans certains domaines, était un être extraordinairement prévisible. Tellement prévisible qu'il pourrait être une caricature.

**xXx**

Quand ils étaient, plus ou moins, ensemble, pendant la deuxième moitié de leur sixième année, Draco était capable de le réveiller parce qu'il n'avait pas changé de caleçon pour dormir.

Et cela, même si Harry dormait comme un bienheureux depuis trois ou quatre heures.

Il insistait pour qu'ils prennent le thé tous les jours à la même heure, dans le même salon, en la même compagnie.

Et cela, même s'il s'agissait du thé exotique et du salon fleuri de Severus Rogue, en compagnie de ce même personnage.

Il piquait de véritables colères quand son copain osait toucher à ses affaires de beauté.

Et cela, même si le-dit copain affirmait, avec un air faussement innocent, qu'il ne savait pas que sa crème _Luxe et luxure : pour un teint sensuel_ coûtait l'équivalent de trois ou quatre de ses chemises. Sachant que chacune des chemises de Draco valait bien plus que l'intégralité de la garde-robe de Harry.

De toute façon, le Survivant n'avait jamais compris comment une crème pouvait rendre le teint du blond sensuel. Les mouvements du corps, les réactions involontaires, le regard, le sourire, ça pouvait l'être, et sans crème. Mais le teint !

Draco, Harry en était persuadé, payait effroyablement cher pour obtenir quelque chose qui n'existait pas.

**xXx**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le maître de maison, suspicieux.

Harry venait de marmonner un sort.

Sa baguette, réflexe pris chez les Aurors, avait sa propre poche cousue à l'intérieur de la manche, ce qui lui permettait de l'avoir en main très rapidement.

- Ho, ne le prend pas mal mais... je remettais simplement la protection anti-transplanage en place. Histoire qu'on ne soit pas dérangés.

Son hôte semblait lui crier dessus à plein poumon, mais un simple son étouffé sortait de sa gorge, pourtant grande ouverte.

« Maudit soit ce concombre à lunettes qui a inventé le sortilège de Calfeutrage. Putain. » songea le blond.

**xXx**

- Bon, alors, Draco. La séance durera jusqu'à ce que tu devines qui je suis.

L'ambiance avait changé.

Harry venait de s'asseoir, nonchalant, dans le même fauteuil que la dernière fois, quelques jours plus tôt. Son regard, derrière ses lunettes rondes, fixait Draco sans détour.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien, dit celui-ci, de sa voix traînante.

Il refusait de s'asseoir, aussi se contentait-il de marcher lentement devant sa cheminée de verre. On ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça faire les cent pas, plutôt tourner sur soi-même.

- Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas venu en tant que Harry Potter. Pose-moi des questions, et tu découvriras qui je suis.

L'esprit du blond fonctionnait à toute allure. Des questions ? Harry est un autre ? Comment ça ?

Il détailla l'ancien Gryffondor scrupuleusement, à la recherche d'un détail, d'un tout petit détail qui différait.

**xXx**

Il observa les oreilles, de taille légèrement supérieure à la moyenne et dont les lobes étaient bien détachés, comme dans son souvenir. Draco, il y a quelques années, s'était plusieurs fois moqué du petit air de Bouddha qu'elles lui conféraient.

Les paupières étaient le petit réseau de veines rouges habituel.

Quelques poils se baladaient bien, paumés, entre les deux chenilles qui lui servaient de sourcils.

La barbe noire poussait allégrement. Elle était, intentionnellement ou pas, plus épaisse sur le contour de la mâchoire. Impossible de dire où finissait la barbe et où commençait les cheveux. Sa tronche était comme un œuf de Pâques, entouré d'un long ruban poilu.

Draco voulut même regarder l'implantation capillaire sur le front, mais une frange horriblement épaisse le lui empêcha.

En tout cas, rien ne semblait avoir changé, sur la gueule de Potter.

Peut-être son corps ?

- Draco, je t'arrête, soupira Harry. J'ai pas de sosie, de clone ou de jumeau caché. Pose-moi simplement des questions. Je t'assure, ça va être drôle.

Drôle ?

Comment est-ce qu'une séance de pose pouvait être drôle ?

L'artiste amateur attendait pas mal de chose de sa Muse. Qu'elle soit adroite, belle, douce, inatteignable, pure, intéressante mais désintéressée. Qu'elle danse plus qu'elle ne marche, qu'elle chante plus qu'elle ne parle. Souvent, d'ailleurs, qu'elle se taise, comme si elle n'était qu'une photo capturée.

Qu'elle sache comment l'envoûter, lui donner envie, que ça lui démange les doigts d'aller caresser, faire crisser de sa plume... le papier, bien entendu.

Déjà, pourquoi avait-il choisi Harry Potter, qui n'avait aucune des qualités requises pour être une Muse ?

Pourquoi un homme ?

**xXx**

- Tss. Bon, qui es-tu ? Qu'on en finisse avec tes bêtises.

- Tatata, je ne peux répondre que par « oui » ou « non », chantonna joyeusement Harry.

Il n'y avait pas raison valable qu'il ait choisi Harry, finalement. Ce gars avait beau être... tout ce qu'il était, aucune chance qu'il lui permette d'écrire un roman, ou même un seul vers !

- Es-tu Harry Potter ?

- Non !

- Tu es Harry Potter, alors arrête de me mentir, c'est exaspérant.

- Draco, s'il-te-plaît, fais un peu travailler ton imagination... C'est pas compliqué. T'as jamais joué à un jeu de rôle, gamin ? L'idée, c'est de faire_ comme si_.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas Harry Potter ?

- Voilà. Alors, qui suis-je ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, qui l'autre avait décidé d'être !

Mais c'était assez stimulant. Un jeu. Draco détestait perdre.

Bien sûr, Harry n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui aimait perdre. Les êtres humains n'aiment pas ça. Mais l'ancien Serpentard avait une telle horreur de la défaite qu'il s'était emmuré dans un silence boudeur, vexé, quand Blaise ou Harry, en équipe, l'avaient un jour battu aux échecs.

Et les deux amis avaient eu beau affirmer que s'ils se mettaient à deux contre lui, c'est qu'il était bien plus fort qu'eux, il avait fallu qu'il leur arrache quatre parties pour que cette sombre histoire soit oubliée.

**xXx**

- Tu es un sorcier.

- Non !

- Alors tu mens effrontément !

- Non plus.

- Bon, et bien, tu es brun.

- Oui.

- Tu as les yeux verts.

- Non !

Le blond avait décidément bien du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement du jeu. Pour se concentrer, il ferma les yeux.

- Tu es un homme.

- Hum... Oui et non.

Comment ça, oui et non ?

- Pardon ?

- Ça dépend qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « homme », répondit mystérieusement le brun.

- Un être humain ?

- Oui.

- De sexe masculin ?

- Oui.

- De vingt ans ?

- Non !

- Tu as moins de vingt ans ?

- Oui !

**xXx**

Plus le temps passait, moins le blond posait de questions stupides. Certes, on était passé par « Es-tu une étoile de mer ? » et « Manges-tu des crottes de rat séchées ? », mais il y avait aussi eu les brillantes « As-tu un animal de compagnie ? » et « Portes-tu une casquette ? ».

Il fallut tout de même trois quarts d'heure pour que, très énervé, Draco demande :

- Fais-tu partie d'un univers fictif ?

- Oui...

- Es-tu Sacha de Bourg Palette ?

- Oui ! J'avais raison ! cria doucement – à cause du Calfeutrage – mais avec satisfaction, Harry.

Le brun se leva et se mit à imiter insouciamment les différents personnages du dessin-animé. Il était, à tour de rôle, Jessie, James, Miaouss, Sacha, Pikachu, Pierre et même Ondine.

Après un si long exercice mental, qui avait sollicité l'entièreté de ses capacités intellectuelles, Draco ne put retenir une protestation légitime :

- Comment ça, tu avais raison ? _J'avais_ raison. J'étais celui qui, croyant que cet interrogatoire n'allait jamais finir, à bout, fatigué par tes « non » répétitifs, a tout de même était capable de deviner qui tu étais. Donc, c'est moi, il me semble qui mérite de sauter de joie et de chanter des trucs aussi débiles que « la team rocket, plus puissante que la lumière ! »...

- J'avais juste raison à propos d'un truc ! Enfin, c'est rien de fou, hein, dit Harry, un peu calmé, en s'asseyant en tailleur sur la moquette.

- Développe, demanda l'autre en grimaçant, le voyant aplatir indécemment les poils de la moquette.

Même s'il ne pesait pas bien lourd, il allait inévitablement laisser une trace de son cul imprimé sur le sol.

- Et bien, quand je suis venu pour l'entretien... pour X raison, je t'ai parlé de Kulbutoké, tu t'rappelles ? Et bien t'as pas eu l'air très étonné.

- Et alors ?

- J'ai supposé un truc étrange, c'est que tu connaissais Pokemon, un dessin animé et un jeu vidéo moldu.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien j'avais raison !

- Écoute, Potter. On est en 2000 ! Qui ne connaît pas Pokemon ? Même si je vivais encore au Manoir Malfoy, dans le Wiltshire, je suis certain que je connaîtrais Pokemon. Ça a simplement un succès fou !

- Tu as faux, c'est parce que tu vis dans un village semi-moldu que tu connais... Et encore, je suis même pas sûr que les gens ont la télé, ici. Si tu connais c'est que... attends... ne me dis pas que tu aimes ? Tu as la télé ?

Harry regardait soudain autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait qu'une télévision à écran cathodique surgisse de nulle part. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil sous le fauteuil, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas là quelques VHS pornographiques, cachées par le blond.

- Harry, non, je n'ai pas la télé. Et, pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas si étrange que je connaisse Pokemon.

- Est-ce que la séance était bien ? demanda Harry malgré lui.

**xXx**

Dès qu'il eut posé cette question, un petit silence embarrassé s'installa. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps que Draco l'analyse et que Harry la regrette.

C'était le genre de question qu'on posait, sans le vouloir, tellement on se la répétait mentalement.

- Je...

Draco cherchait ses mots.

- Tu as... peut-être... un peu trop pris au pied de la lettre ce que j'avais dit, tu sais. A propos d'être plusieurs personnages, tout ça.

- Ha.

- Mais, enfin, oui, c'était... original.

- Hum.

- Intéressant.

- Okay...

- Si, enfin, je ne m'y attendais pas. D'ailleurs, je... je vais écrire donc, tu peux partir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres ?

- Pardon ?

- Non, enfin, laisse tomber...

- Ha, oui. Heu...

Draco avait préparé un présent, bien sûr. Mais ça ne correspondait pas du tout à la valeur de ce que Harry lui avait donné. Disons qu'il s'attendait à... autre chose.

Il ne savait pas comment évaluer la valeur de la séance. Il fallait, pour cela, qu'il écrive. Si ce qu'il écrivait était de qualité, alors, Harry avait fourni du bon travail.

Si non, et bien... le Survivant ne recevrait pas le superbe cadeau qui lui était réservé.

- Je vais écrire. Voilà. Je te recontacte quand je n'aurai plus d'inspiration, pour te donner ton présent. A partir de ce moment-là, tu auras deux semaines devant toi, et tu choisiras le moment qui te plaît pour revenir. Merci, Harry. La prochaine fois... tu peux venir en étant toi-même.

Perdu, un peu blessé, toute euphorie envolée, Harry transplana.

Enfin, il essaya, mais c'était impossible.

**xXx**

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? questionna Draco, qui revenait de sa chambre.

Il avait dans les mains une plume qui criait littéralement son prix à qui voulait l'entendre – « Je vaux trente fois plus cher que ton appartement, Harry Potter » – et un gros ouvrage en cuir, que le brun supposa être un carnet d'écriture.

- Je n'arrive pas à transplaner, expliqua ce dernier, paniqué. J'ai essayé au moins cinq fois, mais impossible ! Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta cheminée ? S'il-te-plaît ?

- Certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas de poudre de cheminette ! Et en plus...

- Merde, on est quand même à une heure de Londres, mine de rien... Je peux t'emprunter un balai ?

- Il fait jour, tu ne peux pas voler, et surtout...

- Putain, bordel, heu, est-ce que le bus va jusqu'ici ?

- Non, pas en semaine, mais écoute...

- Est-ce que je peux rester ici jusqu'à que la nuit tombe...

- Harry Potter, transplane, ordonna Draco.

- Je t'ai dit que...

- Tout de suite. Allez !

Harry fit un geste de la tête affolé et... transplana.

Draco venait tout simplement de désactiver le système anti-transplanage... que Harry avait lui-même réactivé, quand il était arrivé, une heure plus tôt.

Épuisé mais fébrile, le blond s'écroula dans son canapé et se mit à écrire. Fallait que le torrent se déverse.

**xXx**

Quand Aquila revint de chasse, plusieurs heures plus tard, il se faufila dans le salon pour offrir une musaraigne crevée à son maître. Il trouva le jeune homme endormi assis sur le canapé, sa plume toujours à la main. Le hibou déposa le cadavre sur les genoux de Draco Malfoy, faisant, par la même occasion, tomber sur la moquette un carnet aux pages noires de notes fiévreuses.

* * *

**Voilà**, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que cette première séance ne vous a pas trop prises au dépourvu (si c'est le cas, blâmez plutôt Harry, cet être anti-lyrique). Je souhaite montrer sa compréhension progressive, ses différents essais pour satisfaire Draco.

Quand Draco instiguait les séances d'érotisme, il était pas mal renseigné sur le sujet. Disons qu'il maîtrisait le domaine. Là, Harry tâtonne, expérimente. Donc, il deviendra une Muse au fil des séances...

En tout cas,** si tu as envie de laisser un petit message**, n'hésite pas.


	5. Draco est une sale b

**Publié le vendredi 26 septembre 2014**

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !** Je remercie tout d'abord** K.S** (heureuse que la pomme d'adam t'ait plu :D ), **Chat Bleu** (Merci merci, mais tu n'es pas obligée!), **LinChan** (ha, quel plaisir, vraiment, merci et effectivement, ya un petit jeu de miroir avec la préquelle :) ) et **Boudin** (j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!) pour leurs reviews.

**Résumé aïght :** Entretien d'embauche terminé - Petit dîner chez Harry pour fêter ça avec Hermione et Ron (sans que ces 2 derniers soient au courant) - Première séance de pose - Harry fait jouer Draco à un jeu de devinette -pour finalement se révéler être Sacha de Bourg Palette - Harry part précipitamment, pensant que tout a capoté.

Comme d'hab... On se retrouve tout en bas !

* * *

**CHERCHE MUSE ou Laisser le temps aux choses**

**Chapitre 5 : "Draco est une sale b"  
**

* * *

- Explique-moi encore une fois pourquoi nous sommes là ?

Hermione avançait avec prudence, du fait du nombre incalculable de livres qu'elle avait dans les bras. A chacun de ses mouvements, même le plus maîtrisé, la pile précaire menaçait de s'écrouler et, au passage, de lui écraser impitoyablement les pieds.

La sorcière ne s'autorisait donc à faire un pas – pas même un pas, un demi-pas – qu'après avoir regardé à gauche, à droite, puis encore à gauche, sans oublier bien sûr de tâter le terrain du bout de sa chaussure.

Elle avait réussi à parcourir plus de cinq, presque six, mètres sans qu'aucun des grimoires ne glisse de plus de deux centimètres de sa place initiale. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'un si joli succès soit gâché par l'histoire d'amour accidentelle d'une Bulle Baveuse et de la semelle de sa bottine.

Car, malgré la sévérité de celle qui régnait sur le lieu, on trouvait parfois, sur son chemin, des bouts de plume et de parchemin ainsi que des emballages de bonbons, ou même des bonbons tout court d'ailleurs, vestiges d'en-cas pris en cachette. Et des Bulles Baveuses écrasées mais collantes comme au premier jour.

Le tableau, après réflexion, était délicieusement familier. Harry, le regard déterminé, marchait d'un pas vif vers la sortie tandis que sa meilleure amie, des bouquins plein les mains à ne savoir qu'en faire, courait difficilement derrière lui.

- Harry, attends-moi donc !

Quand Hermione franchit les portes de la bibliothèque, il était déjà au bout du couloir. Il l'y attendait avec un mélange d'impatience et d'exaspération.

Tous les élèves qui étaient assez vieux pour avoir connu, au moins de vue, Harry Potter quand il était encore un sorcier de premier cycle – c'est-à-dire les quatrième année et plus – ne s'étonnaient que vaguement du spectacle.

En effet, c'était une scène si ordinaire, presque quotidienne, qu'il leur fallut quelques minutes pour percuter qu'ils venaient de croiser, entre les murs du château, le Héros de la guerre et sa meilleure amie.

Tout se passait _comme si_ les deux jeunes sorciers n'avaient jamais quitté Poudlard.

Le temps que les étudiants se rendent compte que Harry Potter et Hermione Granger hantaient ce jour-là, exceptionnellement, leurs couloirs, ces derniers étaient déjà loin.

**xXx**

- Mais arrête de courir !

- Tu irais plus _vite_ si tu voulais bien alléger le poids de ces livres ou tout simplement leur donner la taille d'un dé à coudre. Sinon, tu pourrais aussi me laisser en porter la moitié, grogna Harry, alors qu'ils avaient atteint les portes du Grand Hall.

- Si je jetais un quelconque sort à ces ouvrages, Mme Pince me tuerait ! Et je préfère les porter moi-même. Ça ne signifie pas que je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu sais que tu as beaucoup de chance d'être celui que tu es ?

Harry eut un air si bête qu'elle s'empressa de préciser :

- D'être Harry Potter, enfin, le Survivant ! Si c'était moi qui en avais fait la demande, je ne suis pas sûre que la Directrice aurait accepté de me laisser emprunter des livres de la bibliothèque...

- Ho, ça va, c'est pas non plus...

- Harry, certains de ces ouvrages valent très chers ! Et puis, nous ne sommes plus étudiants ici !

- Oui, bon, tu transplanes ? Ou tu as peur d'abîmer tes bébés chéris ?

- Ces livres sont pour toi, répliqua Hermione d'un air pincé.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, plantée devant les grilles de leur ancienne école.

Elle tourna immédiatement sur elle-même avant de disparaître.

**xXx**

- Tu aurais pu prévenir !

- Je t'ai prévenue, soupira Harry. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

- Sûrement un nombre assez important de livres pour que tu passes cinq ou six nuits blanches, lui répondit la brune, avec un enthousiasme déplacé.

Elle déposa délicatement chacun des gros grimoires sur le bureau-table à manger de Harry. Rapidement, elle se trouva à court de place et dut se résigner à les empiler.

La scène, quoique habituelle, avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'étrange.

- Bon, tu m'expliques, oui ou non ?

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué !

- Tu n'as pas été très clair ! Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton « nouveau travail » ?

Voilà. Ce qui était troublant était que, de façon inédite dans l'histoire de la Magie, Harry Potter qui avait traîné Miss je-sais-tout à la bibliothèque.

**xXx**

Il l'avait contactée en début d'après-midi, sachant que, le mercredi, elle finissait les cours à midi. Hermione lui avait d'abord répondu qu'elle était très occupée – une histoire de fiches à faire, d'articles du Code Magique à apprendre et de commentaires à rédiger – mais, quand elle l'avait entendu prononcer les mots « bibliothèque de Poudlard », soudain, on aurait dit qu'elle avait attendu cette conversation des mois durant.

Bien sûr qu'elle était libre pour fouiner dans des rayons qu'elle n'avait pas arpentés depuis plus d'un an ! Bien sûr qu'elle voulait bien accompagner Harry emprunter, avec l'accord aimable du professeur McGonagall, des livres sur les Muses !

Elle était tellement heureuse à l'idée de glisser un livre très rare, _Sociologie des Elfes de Maison _par exemple, parmi tous ceux que Harry emprunterait, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui poser plus de questions.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était, à durée indéterminée, en possession de _Rites, us et coutumes des Elfes libres des montagnes_, elle attendait une réponse.

Après tout, ce n'était pas du tout usuel que Harry Potter emprunte des livres de lui-même. C'était même étrange qu'il manifeste un quelconque intérêt pour eux.

Surtout que ça n'avait pas été aisé. Il leur avait fallu plus de vingt minutes de négociation avec McGonagall pour obtenir sa permission. Et encore cinq minutes pour que Mme Pince consente à les laisser entrer.

Elle n'avait jamais été très encline à la présence de Harry Potter dans son antre. Comme s'il était du genre à foutre le bordel, à parler à voix haute, à déchirer des pages et à griffonner dans les marges.

Ces livres sur les Muses, il y tenait.

**xXx**

- Ouais, c'est en quelques sorte lié à mon... peut-être... enfin, à mon travail. Il faut que je fasse des recherches enfin, heu, tu vois. Et puis, je me suis dit, Poudlard, là-bas, enfin, ils auront forcément des livres anciens et tout, du genre que je trouverais pas en librairie. Et aussi, Hermione, elle connait la bibliothèque sur le bout des doigts, en plus, ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir d'y retourner, enfin, il valait mieux que tu sois avec moi, expliqua le brun, brouillon.

Il essayait de cacher, derrière son cafouillage, la raison de cet attrait soudain pour les Muses.

Mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien crier « Je veux pas te dire en quoi consiste mon travail mais tu peux deviner que je n'en suis pas très fier et que ça s'apparente, aux yeux des autres du moins, à de la prostitution. ».

- Tu ne m'en diras pas plus, n'est-ce pas ? ronchonna son amie, dépitée. En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois t'intéresser à la littérature magique ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier, c'est fascinant ! C'est tellement dommage que Poudlard n'offre pas des cours de Lettres... Si après tu as envie d'en lire d'autres, je pourrai te conseiller. Je pourrai même t'en prêter – j'avoue que j'en ai un paquet.

Hermione bavardait toute seule joyeusement, mais elle n'était pas dupe : le comportement de Harry était... bizarre.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas décemment trouver inquiétant le fait qu'il veuille soudain lire. Ça ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. C'était sûrement le signe qu'il allait mieux. Qu'il commençait, doucement, à accepter tous les ravages et les morts que la guerre avait causés.

Oui, Hermione Granger considérait la lecture comme le remède de tous les maux.

- … Bon, je te laisse. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu ne comprends pas, n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler ! Tiens, je t'ai écrit mon numéro dans un coin de ton journal.

- A dernière nouvelle, Ron considérait le téléphone comme « une forme de désartibulation de la voix d'avec le corps »... remarqua Harry, moqueur.

Il déchira le numéro et le glissa sous son téléphone fixe. Au cas où.

- Et bien, il a cédé. J'ai su... le convaincre, rit la jeune sorcière, en glissant _Rites, us et coutumes des Elfes libres des montagnes _dans son sac. Bref, appelle moi si besoin.

Quand Harry lui dit au revoir, la jeune femme avait déjà refermé la porte derrière elle.

Avant de se mettre à éplucher le premier des nombreux bouquins qu'il avait sous les nez, il prit quelques secondes pour observa son amie sortir de son immeuble.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, tourna sur elle-même et... disparut.

Il lui arrivait encore, parfois, de s'étonner de la puissance de la Magie.

Après avoir jeté par terre la Gazette du jour – dont il avait déjà lu les petites annonces au petit-déjeuner – et ainsi se faire un maximum de place, Harry se mit à lire.

**xXx**

La veille, Aquila lui avait apporté une enveloppe assez épaisse. Il l'avait ouverte avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Ses doigts tremblaient presque. ENFIN !

Ca faisait deux jour que Harry attendait impatiemment que le blond lui envoie son présent. Ou bien une lettre de licenciement.

Il était certain que ça avait été un échec terrible. Bien entendu que l'artiste amateur n'avait pas voulu qu'il joue un rôle au sens propre ! L'ancien Gryffondor avait été si con de le prendre au pied de la lettre !

Et en plus, il n'était pas arrivé déguisé en Melpomène ou en Terpsichore – au moins, il aurait été dans le thème – mais en Sacha de Bourg Palette.

Quand il y repensait, il était incapable d'expliquer sa propre démarche. Qu'est-ce qui, bordel, lui était passé par l'esprit ?

Bref, il était persuadé que Draco lui enverrait très vite une lettre se foutant royalement de sa gueule, lui disant, grosso modo, qu'il était aussi bonne Muse qu'un crapaud vêtu d'un tutu rose, et encore.

Qu'il ne méritait aucun présent en échange, car on ne paye pas pour la bouse de Scroutt : c'est gratuit.

Que le blond n'avait jamais rien écrit d'aussi pitoyable – et même, que s'il avait réussi à cracher quelques lignes, c'était seulement le fruit de son extraordinaire génie et que ça n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec Harry.

Mais le contenu de la lettre était loin d'être désagréable.

**xXx**

_« Harry – ou plutôt, ma Muse,_

_je ne te cache pas que je m'attendais à autre chose de cette première séance. Autre chose ne signifie pas nécessairement mieux._

_Il aurait été d'usage que tu viennes bien habillé, et non pas dans ces fringues moldues qui ne flattent en aucun cas ta silhouette, déjà rachitique._

_Tu aurais pu, aussi, ménager de façon bien plus subtile une aura mystérieuse, qui m'aurait donné envie de te percer à jour ou, tout du moins, d'attraper ton regard._

_Cependant, sache que tu ne m'as pas déçu. Plutôt surpris. Je crois que tu as, finalement, une capacité innée à être lyrique. Enfin... tout dépend de ce qu'on met derrière ce terme._

_Tu n'es pas lyrique comme une sirène, la poussière d'étoile ou la nuit noire. Tu es lyrique car tu surprends._

_Je laisse Octavio Paz parler pour moi._

« La creación poética se inicia como violencia sobre el lenguaje. El primer acto de esta operación consiste en el desarraigo de las palabras. El poeta las arranca de sus conexiones y menesteres habituales:separados del mundo informe del habla, los vocablos se vuelven únicos, como si acabasen de nacer. » El Arco y la lira

_Mais comme je sais bien que tu ne parles que l'Anglais, et encore :  
_

« La création poétique est d'abord une violence faite au langage. Son premier acte est de déraciner les mots. Le poète les soustrait à leurs connexions et à leurs emplois habituels : séparés du monde informe du parler, les vocables deviennent uniques, comme s'ils venaient seulement de naître. » L'Arc et la Lyre

_Tu as pris mes instructions au sens littéral. « Sois un autre », je t'ai dit. Et tu es venu avec une proposition de jeu, tout en te présentant vraiment comme un autre personnage. C'était tout-à-fait inattendu. Aussi bizarre qu'intriguant. Personne n'aurait fait cela, sois en conscient. Tu t'aies approprié le langage.  
_

_Je suis en train de trouver une valeur à ta médiocrité. Vois comme je suis déjà charmé._

_Tu m'as fait participer, en quelque sorte, à ton mystère. Il fallait que je devine. Tu m'as rendu acteur, sans même le savoir. Je sais que tu ne vois pas si loin._

_Tu as été spontané. Alors que, selon moi, une Muse ne l'est pas._

_Une Muse est comme un animal fragile et difficile à approcher. Un modèle auquel on aspire. Tu es, au contraire, un sorcier puissant mais presque moldu dans ta manière d'être. Maladroit._

_Mais tu me conviens. J'attends avec impatience de voir ce que tu me réserves. Pourras-tu continuer à me distraire, à m'inspirer ?_

_Pour que tu comprennes aussi quels sont mes projets, je t'ai joint un extrait de ce que j'ai écrit, juste après ton départ. Considère cela comme ton présent. J'en avais prévu un autre, mais il ne convient pas._

_Une partie de mon âme vit dans ces quelques lignes – et une partie de la tienne, si j'ai réussi à en capturer un morceau._

_Voilà donc ce que j'espère de ces séances : Dans l'idéal, je voudrais écrire sur une femme envoûtante, parfaite. Le genre de femme qui te donne envie de mourir pour elle._

_Peut-être pourras-tu, sans t'en apercevoir, te glisser furtivement dans ce rôle._

_Tu as maintenant quinze jours pour revenir. Pense à m'avertir de ton arrivée deux heures avant. Minimum._

_Rappelle-toi : Viens en étant toi-même, et pourtant, en étant un autre._

_Draco. »_

**xXx**

Harry relut la lettre deux fois. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'Octavio Paz venait faire dedans. Sûrement que Draco voulait juste se la péter.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour trouver le courage d'attaquer le parchemin joint.

C'était court. Et très étrange.

**xXx**

_« On regarde l'insecte qui vole, incapables de mettre un nom sous ses ailes. Toute petite chose fascinante qui nous gêne et nous attire, qui danse devant nos cils et nous empêche de les battre. On est un peu bouche bée, un peu hébétés, paumés par cette fausse luciole émouvante._

_Je sens éclore quelque chose d'étrange dans ma poitrine - je crois que l'insecte a pondu ses œufs dans mes poumons, sans que j'y prenne garde. Non pas que ça me dérange : ça fait un corps étranger dans mon intimité, une sorte de bête qui pousse en moi. En soi, c'est rassurant de se dire que ça vient de l'extérieur, que ce n'est pas moi qui l'y ait mis consciemment._

_La grosse abeille s'est posée sur le bout de son nez._

_Je sens les larves en moi se serrer les unes contre les autres. J'ai peur pour elle. Elle ouvre la bouche et la bourdonnante écarte ses lèvres, se glisse précautionneusement dans son antre. Elle referme la bouche. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir une reine sur la langue._

_Pourtant, ses joues commencent à s'agiter, comme tressautant sous les assauts d'un dard aiguisé. On entend tous les deux un bruit vrombissant, qui s'installe dans nos oreilles pour ne plus les quitter._

_Il est trop tard. Elle tombe à mes pieds, consumée. L'insecte ressort par un trou creusé dans sa gorge, titubant dans les flots de sang. Je reste là, sans rien faire, à regarder l'abeille décoller maladroitement et disparaître dans la nuit. »_

**xXx**

Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Même pas sûr qu'il y ait quelque chose à comprendre.

Il était incapable de déterminer si c'était « bon » ou bien s'il n'y avait « rien à garder ».

Mais sa résolution était prise : la prochaine fois, il viendrait en Muse. Et pour cela, il lui faudrait retourner à Poudlard. Il n'y avait que là-bas qu'il trouverait les ouvrages qui pourraient l'éclairer.

**xXx**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Harry il s'autorisa à fermer _Muses et poètes_, après y avoir glissé un bout de parchemin en guise de marque-page. Il s'était arrêté au début du chapitre VII « La Muse dicte, le poète écrit. Qui est le génie ? ». Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il lisait tous les soirs et il était persuadé d'avoir perdu trois ou quatre dioptries. Facile.

Au fil de ses lectures, il avait pris des notes, qu'on pouvait résumer en quelques points :

1) Les Muses, dans la tradition magique, sont des créatures semi-mythiques. Selon _Histoire des êtres purs_, le dernier témoignage d'une apparition – Clio ou Erato, car accompagnée d'un cygne – datait de 1739.

Rien que là, ça coinçait. Harry avait plus ou moins conscience d'être une légende – s'il vivait du côté moldu de Londres, c'était principalement pour ne pas avoir à signer trente autographes alors qu'il achète un pack de PQ et a terriblement envie de chier. Mais quand même, il ne descendait pas non plus de Merlin. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait lire dans la presse.

2) Une Muse a une apparence féminine, gracieuse. Enveloppée dans des voiles légers, ses cheveux longs se fondent dans la lumière. Elle porte une couronne de laurier, de myrthe ou encore de lierre. Elle a avec elle un instrument : lyre, tambourin ou trompette ou bien un long parchemin et une plume pour écrire.

Harry ne pouvait être plus diamétralement opposé à cette description. Pendant un combat, son corps savait bouger de la façon la plus efficace possible. Ses réflexes étaient excellents, aucun de ses gestes n'était inutile. Mais dans la vie ordinaire, qu'il vivait depuis plus d'un an, il était gauche. Il ne savait pas danser. Il ne savait pas chanter. Il ne savait pas s'habiller.

3) La Muse apparaît au poète désespéré et lui souffle les mots des dieux. Le poète, enfin inspiré, se met alors à composer, comme pris dans une folie créatrice. La Muse lui prend en échange un petit « quelque chose ». _Muse et Poètes_ n'était pas du tout clair là-dessus.

Harry avait des connaissances poétiques très limités. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un alexandrin. Les noms de Rimbaud ou d'Ingolfr l'Iambique ne lui disaient rien. Quoique, il lui semblait avoir lu un poème d'un des deux, il ne saurait dire lequel, dans _le Quidditch à travers les âges_.

4) La Muse est dépourvue de toute volonté maline. Elle n'est qu'un intermédiaire entre les dieux et le poète. Son action est limpide. Elle n'éprouve rien : ni passion, ni ferveur. Elle n'est qu'un messager cherchant le juste mot. Elle est voix, chant et musique, mais elle n'a pas de chair. Elle est tout intellect. On la confond parfois avec la Nymphe, et pourtant, elle est tout son contraire.

Et ne parlons pas de ce point-là. On disait souvent de Harry qu'il était un garçon droit au cœur pur, on l'abreuvait de conneries à propos d'un quelconque lien de parenté avec l'illustre Godric Gryffondor. On vantait son honnêteté, son visage qui ne savait mentir, son courage et sa fougue. Sa transparence.

Mais il n'était rien de tout ça. En tout cas, depuis ses seize ans, son innocence caractéristique n'était plus qu'une simple habitude sociale.

**xXx**

Il avait fallu que Draco vienne _l'exposer_. Le Serpentard de l'époque l'avait mis à nu, avait dévoilé tous les secrets qui grouillaient, dans l'ombre, sous sa peau. Une multitude de vers visqueux, aux yeux aveugles mais brillants, qui ne cherchaient qu'à traverser ses pores et se déverser au dehors.

Ses fantasmes, son envie d'être rabaissé, tous ses angles pas nets et tordus, toute la saleté qui se glissait sous les ongles, et qu'on ne pouvait que cacher avec une couche de vernis. Le maître n'avait montré aucune pitié.

Il avait fallu que Draco vienne _l'explorer_. Qu'il promène enfin, après des mois de frustration, ses doigts délicats sur son corps, chaud, pour en tirer des séries de halètements canins. Le blond avait, en bon chirurgien, tâté chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, enfoncé sa langue dans ses trous les plus divers, comme pour établir une cartographie minutieuse et culinaire ou pour recenser tous ses os.

Harry était chair, et chair brûlante, amas de viande gorgée de sang, qui n'aspirait qu'à s'auto-détruire.

Il avait fallu que Draco vienne _l'exploser_. Harry, un nombre fou de fois, avait cru sortir de son enveloppe corporelle. Les caresses – ou plutôt les gifles et les griffures, les morsures et les coups de coude maladroits –, toute cette interaction poussée à son maximum lui avait donné, souvent, l'impression de _devenir_ Draco. Leurs dix membres se mélangeaient, comme un absurde monstre qui en consommant, se consumait lui-même.

Et quand le sperme montait dans son urètre, comme une vague sous le vent, quand il atteignait son gland rouge, atrocement rouge, et quand, enfin, dans une jouissance libératrice, le liquide blanc et poisseux s'élançait dans l'extérieur – dans une bouche, un cul, sur un ventre, par terre – il sentait son âme glisser elle-même dans l'abîme.

C'était comme s'il _était_ ce sperme collant qui voulait sortir de lui-même, pour se fondre avec l'autre – n'importe qui, le monde, les pavés durs, les chaises branlantes.

Non, décidément, il n'avait rien d'une Muse. Ni la beauté, ni la délicatesse, ni la chasteté. Il n'était que vices, sous sa belle image de Harry Potter. A l'époque où il couchait avec Draco, il avait déjà perdu son nom, qu'il portait auparavant comme un blason.

Bref, comme d'hab, les livres ne lui avaient servi à rien. Il devrait faire les choses à sa manière.

**xXx**

Le 16 octobre 2000, Draco Malfoy se réveilla enchanté. Pourtant, il n'était pas forcément dans la situation la plus sensationnelle qui soit :

1) Il n'avait rien écrit depuis presque deux semaines. Et pour cause : Harry ne s'était pas encore présenté pour une nouvelle séance.

2) Le brun n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. En connaissant l'énergumène, il devait être très occupé par une activité sans intérêt mais qui lui bouffait visiblement toutes les heures de sa journée – c'était la seule excuse valable pour ne pas répondre à Draco Malfoy, putain.

3) Il était au lit avec une douce inconnue... moldue. Blonde, grande, yeux bleus, lèvres roses, sourcils fins, petits seins ronds. Elle habitait Londres mais était de passage à Egerton, pour rendre visite à sa mère.

Pour quelle raison s'était-elle retrouvée seule dans l'unique café du village, Draco n'en savait rien. Il l'avait juste repérée, assise dans l'ombre. Quand le barman, à 18H30, avait viré les derniers clients – « jusqu'au bout de la nuit » n'était pas une expression campagnarde – c'était tout naturellement que le blond l'avait invitée à passer le reste de la soirée et de la nuit chez lui.

Il fallait qu'il la réveille et la renvoie d'où elle venait.

La veille, il avait été attiré par sa beauté raffinée, son manteau volant à chacun de ses pas. Son rire délicieusement forcé, quand il faisait un semblant de plaisanterie de bon ton.

Aujourd'hui, elle lui rappelait seulement une photo qui trônait sur le manteau d'une des cheminées du Manoir, un cliché qui représentait Narcissa Malfoy, étudiante.

Rien que de penser qu'il avait couché avec une personne – mélangé leurs fluides, bordel – qui aurait pu sans mal se faire passer pour sa cousine, ça lui faisait des nœuds dans le bide.

**xXx**

Il décida de lui préparer le petit-déj, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. En effet, la jeune fille serait ravie de ne pas être traitée comme un coup d'un soir – ce qu'elle était pourtant –, et surtout, elle partirait plus vite.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas grand chose pour constituer un _repas _digne de ce nom. Après tout, il ne mangeait jamais le matin.

Il commença par faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé, sortit un petit coffret contenant des morceaux de sucre, choisit une toute petite tasse – plus vite elle la boirait, plus vite elle partirait – et une cuillère en argent assortie.

Il finit par trouver dans son placard une boîte métallique pleine de madeleines de Commercy, certainement un des nombreux cadeaux postaux de sa mère. Elle lui en envoyait tant que son petit estomac avait souvent du mal à suivre. Il décida donc de leur jeter un sort de fraîcheur, sait-on-jamais.

Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une demoiselle empoisonnée à coup de petits gâteaux lorrains.

Finalement, le petit-déjeuner se composait de madeleines et de thé rouge Dian Hong. Simple mais chic. Mais simple. Il prit soin de mettre le thé à infuser avant d'aller réveiller son hôte. Tout ça pour gagner deux minutes. Et puis, en jeune femme bien élevée, elle ne pourrait qu'honorer son repas matinal.

**xXx**

Draco toqua à la porte de sa propre chambre, avant de passer la tête à travers l'entrebâillement. La blondinette était là où il l'avait laissée. Même dans le sommeil, elle dégageait une impression de grâce très perturbante – peut-être parce que Draco _savait_ qu'il dégageait la même aura.

- Caitlin ? appela-t-il, en s'approchant du grand lit.

Comme il se devait, Caitlin avait le sommeil léger. Il n'était même pas tout-à-fait sûr qu'elle dormait encore. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement attendu qu'il vienne la réveiller, comme par peur de bouger sans autorisation du maître de maison.

- Bonjour Draco. As-tu bien dormi ? Merci de m'avoir accueillie cette nuit, dit-elle poliment.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, m'accompagnerais-tu à la salle à manger ?

Caitlin le remercia. Draco sentait pourtant qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Peut-être qu'elle jugeait qu'il aurait mieux fait de lui apporter le petit-déj au lit, comme à la princesse qu'elle était ; ou bien elle voulait simplement lui demander de ne pas se déranger pour elle. Brave fifille.

Ils s'assirent silencieusement dans la salle à manger. La table et les chaises, entièrement en verre, étaient austères comme pas possible.

Il fallait qu'elle se sente mal-à-l'aise, mais sans pouvoir rien lui reprocher.

Assez mal-à-l'aise sur sa chaise de verre pour partir aussi vite que possible.

**xXx**

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te complimenter hier, mais ta maison est superbe. J'admire la façon dont tu as agencé l'espace, sans le compartimenter.

Elle semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait. Contrairement à ce cher Harry, qui n'avait pu que souffler « C'est très joli ici », en regardant un meuble à chaussures.

- Est-ce que du thé rouge te conviendrait ? demanda Draco, tout en la servant. Tu trouveras du sucre ici et je t'ai sorti quelques madeleines.

- C'est parfait.

Et la conversation superficielle s'arrêta là. Cinq minutes pesantes, durant lesquelles on n'entendait que le bruit répugnant de déglutition. Caitlin tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher, en faisant tinter sa cuillère, en cognant accidentellement la boîte métallique. Deux fois, elle sembla sur le point de parler, mais se retint.

Draco ne mangeait et ne buvait pas. Il ne la regardait pas vraiment non plus. Bien sûr, ses yeux étaient dirigés vers elle, mais il voyait comme à travers.

Il regardait sa cheminée de verre, comme s'il attendait un coup de Cheminette. Mais ça, Caitlin ne pouvait pas le deviner.

L'ambiance était lourde. Les aisselles de la jolie poupée devaient être collantes de sueur.

**xXx**

Quand Caitlin prit finalement congé, l'air soulagé, après s'être changée et remaquillée, Draco soupira d'aise.

Il entreprit aussitôt de jeter ce qu'elle avait utilisé. Une serviette en tissu beige, une petite cuillère, une tasse, une serviette essuie-main. Il jeta son drap de lit, sa housse de couette et les taies de ses cinq oreillers, pour la forme.

Il nettoya méthodiquement la boîte à madeleines ainsi que celle à sucre. Et la théière. Et ses mains. Deux fois.

Il se rendit compte que, s'il avait voulu que Caitlin parte le plus vite possible, c'était bien parce qu'il avait peur que Harry le contacte.

Et qu'il se rende compte qu'il lui arrivait _encore_ de coucher avec des filles.

Bien plus souvent qu'avec des hommes, même.

**xXx**

- Draco ? Draco, t'es là ?

La tête de Potter flottait dans l'âtre transparent.

- Bonjour toi-même. A quelle heure arrives-tu ? demanda le blond, calmement.

- Ho, comment tu sais ?

- Potter, la période de deux semaines se termine demain. Si tu me Cheminettes ce matin, je suppose, et avec une logique qui te dépasse manifestement, que tu comptes venir cette après-midi.

- Ouais, ouais, okay, bon à cette aprem, alors !

Et il coupa la communication.

Draco voulut rappeler sur le champ, pour lui demander à quelle heure _exactement_ ce bouffon comptait se pointer.

Puis il se rappela qu'il ne savait pas où il habitait.

Il allait encore passer la journée à attendre un abruti aux cheveux emmêlés et plein de pellicules.

**xXx**

16 octobre 2000, 17H. Maison de verre, Egerton, Kent.

Draco avait passé plus de six heures à fermenter sur son beau canapé. Il s'était levé toutes les demi-heures, systématiquement, pour aller se recoiffer et pisser un bon coup. Comme ça, quand Potter se pointerait enfin, il pourrait se concentrer comme il se doit, sans avoir à prendre en considération d'éventuels cris désespérés de sa vessie distendue.

16 octobre 2000, 17H15. Maison de verre, Egerton, Kent.

On toquait à la porte.

Enfin, plus exactement, quelqu'un toquait _à la baie vitrée_.

Draco allait gueuler quelque chose comme « Potter, tes yeux sont-ils tellement _cheap_ que tu n'arrives plus à différencier une porte d'une vitre ? », oubliant, une nouvelle fois, qu'il avait équipé sa maison d'un Sortilège de Calfeutrage... quand il vit à qui il avait affaire.

C'était un môme. Un sale môme.

Sa silhouette lui était quand même vaguement familière. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'un des gosses d'Egerton. Pas assez... péquenaud.

Puis, Draco le reconnut. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Et en même temps, n'était-ce pas naturel qu'il ait oublié ?

Après tout ce temps... Presque dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus... Et il n'avait pas changé. On aurait presque le même, le même qu'au tout début.

L'ancien Serpentard lut les mots « Salut Draco ! » sur les lèvres de l'enfant, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Avec un sourire radieux, il attendait impatiemment que le sorcier lui ouvre. Ses mains moites étaient collées contre le panneau transparent.

Le blond avait oublié combien ses yeux étaient lumineux. Et combien il était petit.

Etait-il humainement possible d'être aussi petit ?

Et d'avoir pourtant d'aussi grands yeux ?

**xXx**

Après l'air fait entrer, Draco ne put s'empêcher de dévorer son petit invité. Au sens figuré.

Il avait la taille d'un nain, l'épaisseur d'une feuille à rouler. Sa tête faisait l'effet d'une grosse ampoule posée en équilibre sur un clou habillé.

Ses doigts maigres étaient comme ceux d'un épouvantail. Ses cheveux étaient en rébellion perpétuelle contre l'apesanteur et l'ordre établi. Quoique, dans son cas, il était très improbable qu'il y ait un jour _existé_ un ordre capillaire établi.

Ses joues étaient marbrées de rouge, le rouge des gamins heureux ou essoufflés. Et elles semblaient délicieusement douces, couvertes d'un duvet invisible, celui d'une pêche – la barbe n'y pousserait pas avant deux ou trois ans.

C'était drôle car, bien qu'il n'ait pas un pète de graisse, le morveux avait tout de même les joues rondes, le nez rond, même ses lobes d'oreilles l'étaient, ronds. Draco était même presque certain que son ventre devait avoir, sous son tee-shirt, la légère courbe des ventres d'enfant.

Décidément, il était adorable.

**xXx**

- Assied-toi donc ! ordonna le maître de maison, excédé.

Le petit brun lui jeta un simple regard impertinent – si typique ! –, lui tira la langue, et retourna à son exploration de la pièce.

Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi _excité_. Enfin, survolté.

Le mioche semblait s'émerveiller de tout : de l'horloge murale silencieuse, avec ses planètes et ses nombreuses aiguilles ; de la collection de babioles sur la commode, jouets de Pétards Surprise ancestraux, conservés précieusement ; de la porte sans poignée qui menait au reste de la maison.

L'enfant marmonna, enthousiaste, « Alohomora » et, tout fier, disparut à travers l'ouverture.

- Mais attends !

La seule réponse fut un rire aigu, qui émanait visiblement de la chambre. C'est qu'il était rapide, le con.

« Faites qu'il ne remarque pas le désordre du lit », pria Draco, en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce.

Il avait été si pressé de se débarrasser de tout ce qui évoquait Caitlin, qu'il avait oublié de refaire le lit, après en avoir changé l'ensemble des draps, taies, housses.

Le sale morveux n'aurait pas pu plus s'en foutre. Il se roulait sur l'épais matelas, s'enroulait dans la couette moelleuse et aérienne, et tout cela, chaussures aux pieds.

Celui qui dormait dans le lit où un enfant était en train d'imprimer consciencieusement des traces de boue était sur le point de faire une crise d'épilepsie, quand l'enfant en question lui balança un oreiller dans la tronche avant de filer.

Il se dirigeait désormais à grands pas vers la salle de bain.

**xXx**

Au passage, il ouvrait agilement tous les placards, toutes les pièces, certainement à la recherche d'une bonne planque, au-cas-où. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il trouvait très amusant d'entendre Draco, à sa poursuite, se les prendre dans la tronche.

Après avoir refermé la porte des toilettes, que l'insupportable garnement avait aussi laissée grande ouverte, Draco arriva enfin devant celle de sa salle de bain. Elle était fermée.

Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. Le sortilège était élémentaire – même le gosse le maîtrisait – mais sa main tremblait. Il avait peur de l'état dans lequel la petite furie avait mis sa pièce la plus précieuse.

C'était là qu'il conservait tous ses produits luxueux, souvent confectionnés pour sa peau uniquement. Certains coûtaient plus chers qu'un loyer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas peu dire.

Quand il poussa finalement la porte, il fut choqué par le silence profond. On entendait seulement un crissement.

Oh bordel, par les vergetures d'un castor incontinent.

Le petit con était en train d'écrire sur son miroir avec un rouge-à-lèvres.

Draco retrouva vite la parole. Il fallait que ce massacre s'arrête.

Le miroir dans lequel il se reflétait tous les matins – et même plusieurs fois par jour- était un authentique miroir Vénitien du XVIe siècle. Le genre de truc dont il ne vaut mieux pas savoir le prix.

- Je ne savais pas que tu te maquillais, ironisa le blond tant bien que mal, en désignant le tube doré inconnu que le marmot avait dans la main. Ce n'est pas très fairplay de t'être si longtemps foutu de mes crèmes de soin.

C'était une étrange manière de parler à un enfant. Mais après tout, malgré son apparence, le type devant lui était adulte et responsable.

- J'ai trouvé ça là ! répondit Harry, avec la voix d'un môme de onze ans. J'en conclus que ce n'est pas à toi et que tu avais de la compagnie cette nuit.

Ho bordel. Le blond était pourtant passé plusieurs fois dans la salle de bain, et il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il devait être trop obnubilé par son propre reflet.

- Ça se peut oui, répondit évasivement Draco. Cependant, c'est un sujet de grandes personnes. Tu comprendras quand tu seras... plus grand. Maintenant que tu as ruiné, que dis-je, saccagé ma belle demeure, que dirais-tu de retourner au salon pour boire un délicieux jus de citrouille maison ?

On lisait de la suspicion dans les yeux de Harry, mais il consentit à lâcher le tube de rouge-à-lèvres, abandonnant ainsi le miroir tristement défiguré par une insulte inachevée, « Draco est une sale b ».

**xXx**

- Je ne buvrai pas quelque chose que tu as fait toi-même, déclara tout de même le bonhomme, en suivant Draco jusqu'au salon.

- Je ne _boirai_ pas, rectifia le sorcier, distraitement.

En cet instant, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir voyagé dans le temps, neuf années plus tôt.

Ça lui ressemblait tellement ! Un vrai gamin. Rien que pour voir, l'ancien Serpentard le taquina :

- C'est du pur jus, sans sucre ajouté, pressé à la main. Délicieux.

- Beurk, je préfère celui de Magie-Ali.

- Tu sais qu'ils utilisent des citrouilles pourries et ajoutent une tonne de potions anti-vomitives ? Pour tromper ton corps dont la première réaction, au contact de ce liquide infecte, devrait être l'écœurement ?

- Tu parles comme un adulte, répliqua le petit Harry, en soufflant exagérément.

- Je suis adulte. Et toi aussi.

Harry fit les gros yeux, mais ne répondit pas.

Son visage reflétait, comme _avant_, toutes ses émotions. Il devait penser, grosso modo, quelque chose comme « Tu me barbes, ton éthique de vie bio, je m'en contrefous et tes bouteilles en verre, tu peux te les mettre où je pense ».

Faire ce genre de conjecture mit Draco de très bonne humeur.

Enfin ! Il se retrouvait avec le Harry qu'il avait connu. Un Harry non érotique, non attirant, prévisible, grande gueule. Un enfant.

Mais quand avait-il cessé d'être cela ?

**xXx**

Harry but une gorgée de jus de citrouille avec méfiance. C'était sa boisson préférée, certes. Mais celui qu'il avait bu à Poudlard six années durant n'était pas fait maison et surtout, contenait une quantité de sucre astronomique.

Les Elfes étaient très doués en cuisine et en pâtisserie, et leur vin, rare et coûteux, était réputé.

Mais ils ne savaient pas presser correctement les citrouilles. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, sachant que les courges cultivées par Hagrid faisaient facilement trois à quatre fois leur taille – ne parlons pas du poids.

Bref, toute son adolescence, Harry avait bu du jus de citrouille Magie-Ali, le numéro un de la grande distribution magique.

- Beurk, Draaaaco, t'as pas du sucre ?

Draco haussa un sourcil gauche.

- Et genre heu, de la Maïzena ?

Draco haussa le sourcil droit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Heu, je sais pas trop, mais ma tante en mettait dans les soupes pour les épaissir. Ton truc, c'est dégueu.

Les sourcils de Draco se haussaient si haut qu'ils se confondaient avec les rides outrées qui barraient son front.

- Fais pas cette tête, t'as l'air aussi intelligent qu'une fouine. Avec ton petit nez retroussé, remarqua le gamin d'un ton espiègle, en posant bruyamment son verre de jus, auquel il avait à peine touché, sur la table basse vitrée.

Les yeux gris n'en furent que plus exorbités.

Il se rassura en se disant que, après tout, Harry lui avait démontré plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait rien contre les fouines.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois, toi ?

- Du thé noir.

- Sans sucre ?

- Évidemment.

- Tu es vraiment ennuyeux. Je peux voir ta cuisine ?

Et Harry fila vers la porte que son hôte n'avait pas pu refermer, quand il était revenu précédemment, un plateau dans les mains.

S'il ne se mentait pas à lui-même, il saurait qu'il l'avait, en quelque sorte, fait exprès. Comme pour tenter le gosse. L'inviter à explorer. Et ça avait brillamment marché.

Draco souffla quelques minutes. Il dégusta son thé, dans un silence appréciable.

C'était étrange car ce qui l'énervait profondément il y a quelques années n'était plus pour lui qu'une simple et fraîche impertinence.

Il avait, durant au moins cinq ans, haï Potter de tout son être, comme si c'était là le lieu de son accomplissement.

Désormais, il était amusé, presque nostalgique de ces effronteries enfantines.

« Nevermore », pensait-il. C'est qu'il prenait son rôle de poète maudit très à cœur.

**xXx**

- Dracoooo !

Le Sortilège de Calfeutrage, même s'il diminuait l'intensité du cri, ne pouvait en cacher la tonalité paniquée.

Que se passait-il, bordel ?

Tandis que Draco accourait vers la cuisine – elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi loin –, il jeta sa tasse à moitié pleine par terre, fit disparaître le désastre d'un coup de baguette et s'énumérait mentalement tous les dangers potentiels auxquels un enfant était exposé, quand il n'était pas surveillé.

Quand il entra enfin dans la pièce, se fut tout échevelé qu'il découvrit un petit Harry hilare, le cul tranquillement posé sur le plan de travail.

- Tu as vraiment couru !

- Toi... Je vais te tuer ! grommela le blond. Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Très. Ça me rappelle quand on était dans la Forêt Interdite, et que je t'avais fait « bouh » et que tu avais gueulé comme un...

- Ça suffit !

Et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Draco se retrouva à chatouiller l'insupportable gamin.

Comme il était petit ! Et maigre ! Mais comme il riait !

L'ancien Serpentard avait l'impression de faire deux, trois ou quatre fois sa taille. Pire, il avait beau tenter de trouver ses aisselles pour le chatouiller, être en contact direct avec lui, il se sentait comme dans un tout autre univers, comme si un monde entier les séparait.

Sous lui, cet enfant qui, s'ils ne se connaissaient pas déjà, ne l'aurait absolument pas intéressé. Quand Draco Malfoy, vingt ans, croisait un gosse qui en avait onze dans la rue, il ne lui accordait pas même un regard.

Et pourtant, ce petit Harry le fascinait. Ses réactions étaient si vives, sa spontanéité si grande, qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'avait aucune limite.

D'un côté, à cet âge-là, il y avait tant de choses devant lui.

Tout lui était possible. Tout était envisageable.

Ou plutôt : rien ne semblait encore appartenir au tendre, amer domaine du « trop tard ».

**xXx**

- Hey !

Inconsciemment, plongé dans ses réflexions sur le temps, l'éternité, le paradis perdu, l'enfance-âge d'or et qu'est-ce que c'était merdique de vieillir, le blond s'était arrêté de chatouiller.

Ses doigts qui, auparavant, s'agitaient sur la peau douce, aux poils encore fins de l'enfant impubère, s'étaient suspendus. Les voilà désormais à quelques millimètres au-dessus du ventre tendu.

La pulpe frôlait, à chaque respiration de Harry, sa chaleur abdominale, sucrée. Il n'avait jamais eu les mains aussi glacées. Et c'était à ce contact si bref, presque inexistant, qu'il avait l'impression de se les brûler.

Le tee-shirt informe du môme était légèrement relevé, dévoilant à peine son petit nombril.

La main de Draco semblait énorme, en comparaison. Il était un géant, à côté. Aucune sorte de rapport n'était possible entre deux êtres évoluant dans deux univers si éloignées.

Sur le dos, étalé sur la table, le gosse attendait, mal-à-l'aise.

Ou bien la rougeur de ses joues n'était pas due à la gêne, mais à l'ambiguïté interdite, taboue de leur position.

- Draco ?

**xXx**

La voix fluette était celle de Harry sans l'être.

Ses cheveux avaient l'air comme moins gras que d'habitude, plus doux. Comme si une décennie de shampooing en moins leur avait insufflé une nouvelle vie.

Ses petites oreilles rondes étaient admirables de mignonnerie. Rien à voir avec les lobes de Bouddha d'aujourd'hui.

Les yeux verts étaient bien les siens, indubitablement. Mais le blond avait perdu l'habitude de leur voir si lumineux. Si purs.

Oui, il y avait un fossé entre cet enfant et la créature tout en angle, dissymétrique, que Harry était devenu, adolescent.

Mais... En dehors des changements dus à l'âge, il y avait _autre chose_.

Le petit Harry était _presque_ comme celui de son souvenir. Draco lisait en lui les gosses qu'ils avaient tous les deux été. Il lisait l'enfance, l'arrogance puérile, la soif d'aventure, le courage insensé, la révolte contre l'injustice, le désir de s'amuser, aussi.

Cependant...

Et soudain, il comprit. Qu'il était con.

C'était pourtant évident.

Comme si on pouvait _vraiment_ rajeunir.

- Harry, dit-il simplement d'une voix rauque.

Depuis que le gamin avait fait irruption chez lui, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. D'ailleurs, il aurait été plutôt tenté de l'appeler, avec mépris, « Potter ».

Il n'aurait jamais pu l'appeler « Harry ». Harry, c'était Potter, après ses seize ans. Harry, c'était quand ils avaient succombé, après tant de désirs brisés, à l'envie de chair. Harry, c'était tous ces moments fous, où ils formaient presque un couple.

En tout cas, Harry, c'était quand on pouvait dire d'eux qu'ils étaient une entité. Précaire, certes, mais tout de même duelle. Harry, ça n'était pas ce petit con qu'il avait détesté.

Alors, ce gamin n'était pas Potter.

- Ça va pas ? demanda Harry, d'une petite voix geignante.

- Arrête, ça ne prend plus. Et remets-moi ça bien là, tu ne devrais pas exhiber ainsi ton ventre. C'est malsain.

- Hum, ronchonna le petit brun.

**xXx**

On aurait pu penser que la séance prendrait fin abruptement, sur cette sorte de révélation.

Sous cette peau, il y avait bien Harry Potter, vingt ans, qui jouait à l'enfant. En quelque sorte, il jouait à être celui qu'il avait été mais n'était plus. Il s'imitait lui-même.

Le blond avait été choqué par l'aspect mensonger, traître. Ce gamin, ce gamin, il avait déjà couché avec.

Il l'avait malmené, il l'avait, il l'avait... et pourtant...

Oui, Draco n'était plus d'humeur à jouer à Papa. Harry descendit de la table en pensant avoir encore tout foiré.

Pourtant, quand Aquila rentra cette nuit-là, sans musaraigne morte cette fois-ci – il y a des nuits sans –, il aperçut, couchés pêle-mêle sur la moquette, son maître et un petit garçon qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Oui, c'était un garçon qu'il avait connu, il y a de nombreuses années.

* * *

**Voilà !** En espérant que le chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai eu un peu de mal avec la séance. La prochaine fois, je reprendrai mieux toutes les impressions des deux

En attendant, tu peux laisser un p'tit mot, si ça te dit :) En tout cas, ça me ferait grave plaisir. T'y as vu.

Date du prochain chapitre : lundi 6-mardi 7 octobre.


	6. Fourrer son nez

**Publié le mardi 07 octobre 2014**

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !** Alors, déjà, merci à **K.S** (merci :D ), **LinChan** (merci d'apprécier mes descriptions, j'adore ça !) et **Chat Bleu** (c'est adorable !) pour leurs reviews.

Moi, j'ai été terriblement malade la semaine dernière/j'ai fêté notre anniversaire avec mon copain/j'ai du taf, toujours mais j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire le chapitre pour le publier à la date annoncée, si si ! Ce chapitre voit la réapparition d'un personnage que j'affectionne terriblement et qui, comme dans Les Enchaînés, vient foutre le bordel.

**Résumé, aîght :** Harry va à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard chercher des bouquins sur les Muses, se rend compte qu'il lui sera impossible d'en devenir une - Draco est bizarrement satisfait de la première séance - Draco couche avec une fille insignifiante, Caitlin - Deuxième séance de pose : Harry débarque, en mode onze ans, surexcité, comme un gosse, faisant tourner la tête à Draco.

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHERCHE MUSE ou Laisser le temps aux choses**

**Chapitre 6 : Fourrer son nez dans les affaires du duo Potter-Malfoy**

* * *

Draco grognait. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il serait plus correct de dire qu'il pestait. Et pour pester, il pestait furieusement.

L'objet de sa colère était un sale morveux aux oreilles décollées qui n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur sa veste et qui, accessoirement, lui écrasait un ou deux orteils toutes les cinq secondes. Son rire aigu et profondément irritant menaçait de percer les tympans du wagon tout entier et sa bave – car il bavait comme un phoque devant une, et bien, une femelle phoque – gouttait sur le sol, à quelques centimètres à peine des magnifiques chaussures Richelieu du blond.

Le pire, c'était sûrement qu'à chaque mouvement du train souterrain, la flaque de salive s'élançait vers Draco, comme le plus dangereux et menaçant des raz-de-marée que la terre ait jamais connu.

Le répugnant marmot devait avoir cinq ans, guère plus, mais Draco était certain qu'à cet âge-là, lui, avait déjà un semblant de savoir-vivre. Enfin bon, tout le monde n'était pas éduqué façon Malfoy, visiblement.

Bref, il ne pouvait pas seulement blâmer le mioche. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute s'il était aussi mal élevé qu'un yorshire nain de grand-mère totalement frappée.

Dans un souci d'équité donc, l'ancien Serpentard dirigeait, de temps à autre, son regard furibond vers la mère du gamin, une femme au visage insipide, assise sur une banquette.

Loin d'implorer son pardon, d'admettre qu'elle était une maman indigne et qu'elle et son rejeton ne méritaient certainement pas de respirer le même air que l'illustre Draco Malfoy, mais que s'il-vous-plaît, nous ne sommes que de pauvres gens sans éducation, non, loin d'adopter une posture de soumission craintive, elle les regardait tous les deux d'un air attendri.

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Attendri.

Cette imbécile de Moldue croyait visiblement que le sublime Draco Malfoy et la larve humaine qui se pendait à sa jambe s'amusaient _ensemble_.

Et encore, si le gamin et sa sotte de mère étaient les seuls éléments emmerdants du coin, Draco était presque certain qu'il aurait pu les tolérer. Cependant, il y avait tous ces gens qui grouillaient autour de lui, le bousculaient comme s'il n'existait pas. Et ils gueulaient, riaient, s'esclaffaient, tout en donnant à tout-va des coups de coudes et de sacs. C'était l'enfer.

**xXx**

Il y avait aussi ce prodige étrange qui foutait le sorcier mal à l'aise. Une bande de jeunes affalés sur une banquette produisaient de la musique sans instrument ni baguette. L'un d'eux avait dans les mains une sorte de disque, de deux ou trois centimètres d'épaisseur, couleur métal. L'appareil était relié à deux boîtes rectangulaires, posées sur un siège vide.

Et il semblait bien que le son provenait de ces deux boîtes.

Bien sûr, Draco savait ce qu'était la télévision. Pour preuve, il connaissait une grande partie des dessin-animés qui y passaient, en ce début de millénaire.

Il avait aussi déjà été dans des boutiques moldues ou même des supermarchés, commerces qui diffusaient bien souvent une chaîne de radio quelconque, comme pour faire oublier aux clients combien faire ses courses, c'est chiant.

Mais les sons qui sortaient de la télévision pouvaient facilement être attribués aux personnages qui parlaient à l'écran – après tout, les portraits magiques étaient bien doués de parole. Et pour ce qui est des bandes-son ou bien des voix off, il devait y avoir un bonhomme polyvalent derrière l'écran, _dans_ la télévision, que Draco ne pouvait pas voir mais qui commentait ou jouait de la musique, selon le programme visionné.

Et dans les magasins, il pensait tout simplement que l'orchestre était en arrière-boutique, afin de pouvoir jouer sans être dérangé.

Bref, Draco n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir un walkman.

**xXx**

Après un temps interminable – à vue de nez, au moins quatre heures – le métro arriva enfin à la station tant attendue. Et heureusement, car Draco était à deux doigts d'envoyer se faire royalement foutre le Code International du Secret Magique, en transplanant illico presto en dehors de cet infernal engin et de ses monstrueux passagers.

Mais, au moment-même où il faisait appel aux trois D, une voix qui se voulait féminine cria « Baker Street ». Et comme c'était là qu'il devait descendre, il descendit, abandonnant avec plaisir le gamin dégoulinant à sa mère, les jeunes à leurs machines diaboliques, et tous les autres, à leurs occupations de figurants.

Tandis qu'il gravissait les marches qui le ramenaient à l'air libre, il fulminait de façon générale contre toutes les les inventions de ces dingues qu'étaient les Moldus.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses malédictions, qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer le grand garçon black qui l'attendait, manifestement très amusé, adossé contre un poteau. Et pourtant, il était loin de passer inaperçu.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois vraiment venu en métro, dit Blaise Zabini, en guise de salut.

- C'était ta condition pour qu'on se voit, rétorqua le blond. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

**xXx**

La veille, Blaise avait reçu un hibou de son meilleur ami d'école, qui lui demandait s'ils pouvaient convenir d'un rendez-vous pour _parler_. Il avait accepté, quoique peu enthousiaste de jouer son rôle de réceptacle à sentiments éplorés.

Ils se voyaient relativement peu, par rapport à l'âge d'or de l'école, et souvent, c'était parce que Draco avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle déverser sa détresse, ses questionnements métaphysiques et sa frustration affective.

Ouais, parfois, celui qu'on avait appelé le Prince des Serpentards, avait besoin d'un gros câlin et d'un bisou sur le front. Enfin, c'était tout comme.

Bref, Blaise avait expressément demandé à Draco d'atterrir dans l'immense aire de transplanage de King's Cross, pour ensuite prendre la Hammersmith & City line et s'arrêter trois stations plus loin.

Pourquoi, me demandez-vous ? Parce que c'était drôle.

**xXx**

- Je voulais simplement que tu vois combien Londres version moldu c'est _cool_. Et puis, tu as pris la plus ancienne ligne de métro du monde, faut quand même faire ça une fois dans sa vie. En plus, c'était seulement pour trois arrêts. Franchement, tu rates tellement de choses en fréquentant uniquement le côté sorcier... Des trains souterrains, sous nos pieds !

- Arrête, tu me rappelles quelque chose. Ha oui, Arthur Belette.

- Beurk, rit Blaise, tout en se mettant à marcher. J'ai simplement grandi dans le monde non-magique, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un pauv' type chauve, roux et à la fertilité trop élevée pour sa bourse. En fait, je pensais pas que tu allais _vraiment_ venir en métro. C'était plus pour t'emmerder qu'autre chose. Mais sérieux, rien que pour t'imaginer acheter un ticket au distributeur, ça vaut le coup de subir ta présence toute la journée.

Draco dégageait une telle aura négative que Blaise jugea plus sage d'enchaîner :

- Je n'habite pas très loin et heu, j'ai du très bon thé. Ma mère m'en a offert.

**xXx**

La relation que Draco et Blaise entretenaient était assez étrange. Il y avait entre eux une amitié teintée de défiance, une rivalité aussi certaine qu'assumée.

Quand Blaise avait intégré Poudlard, sa mère, qui roulait sur l'or grâce aux héritages de ses sept maris défunts, l'avait prévenu. Pour se démarquer de la masse vulgaire, il devrait fréquenter ou Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy.

Le premier promettait d'être l'adolescent le plus célèbre et aimé du monde sorcier. Le second était l'héritier de la plus vieille famille de Sang-Purs et certainement le garçon le plus raffiné de l'école.

Blaise, par affinité pour la maison de Serpentard, préféra entrer dans la bande de Draco.

De toute façon, il s'était vite rendu compte que le blond était un type fascinant : tout son être dégageait quelque chose qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'idée de sublime. A côté de lui, Harry Potter n'était qu'un enfant gringalet, mal coiffé, pas très brillant.

Blaise avait tout d'abord éprouvé une admiration aveugle pour le blondinet. Ses manières, son port, son ton, il détonnait. Puis, avec le temps, il avait fini par découvrir sa colère contenue, son ridicule, sa mauvaise foi.

Et à partir de ce moment-là, il avait commencé à le défier, comme pour le _taquiner_. Il était difficile de comprendre comment, en se proclamant son plus proche ami, pouvait-il parfois s'ingénier à lui tendre des pièges terribles et à lui foutre ouvertement des bâtons dans les roues.

C'est que l'amitié était un concept tout particulier chez les Serpentards.

**xXx**

Bien sûr, l'épisode qui illustrerait le mieux l'ambivalence de leur relation était tout de même le fait que Blaise ait été le premier copain/bisou au masculin/amant de Harry Potter, tout en étant parfaitement conscient de toucher à une propriété exclusive du blond.

Draco faisait des séances d'érotisme avec Potter ; Draco écrivait sur Potter ; Draco vivait Potter. Et Blaise avait volé, sans scrupule, alors qu'il n'était lui-même même pas gay, la première sodomie de Potter.

Il n'y avait pas de véritable explication à cela.

Cependant, quand Draco avait découvert la trahison, il n'avait pas vraiment mal réagi, preuve qu'il avait lui aussi conscience de la bizarrerie de son lien avec Blaise.

Il savait que son « ami », par un tel acte, le provoquait, se foutait de lui. C'était comme s'il lui disait « Hey, tu vois, même moi j'en suis capable. » ; « Tu sais, si c'est toi qui portes la couronne, c'est parce que je le veux bien ».

Mais en même temps, Draco ne pouvait que s'incliner devant un tel exploit. Ça l'avait stimulé, poussé à, lui aussi, agripper les deux fesses maigres du brun pour y enfoncer durement son sexe.

Après tout, Blaise n'avait pas violé Potter. Il avait juste eu le cran de passer le premier.

Bref, il avait injurié, maudit, vomi le nom de Zabini pendant un mois. Entre temps, il s'était démerdé pour coucher/échanger des mots d'amour/se mettre en couple avec Potter. Quand il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, Draco avait réintégré Blaise à son cercle intime. Et tout était reparti comme avant.

Alors qu'il était devenu clair que Potter n'avalait que le sperme de Draco, pourquoi le blond aurait-il continué à se priver d'un allié de taille ? Blaise était quelqu'un d'ouvert, de jovial, avec un très bon relationnel. Il était toujours profitable de l'avoir près de soi.

**xXx**

Les deux amis avaient été séparés à la fin de la sixième année et s'étaient retrouvés après la guerre, un an plus tard.

La mère de Blaise, quoique Sang-Pur, était restée neutre, bien trop occupée à vivre une idylle passionnée avec un milliardaire New-yorkais dont la fin fut aussi funèbre que prévisible.

Blaise, tout comme elle, n'avait pas pris parti. Rien ne l'y contraignait.

En tout cas, certainement pas son père, un Moldu italien, beau, jeune et friqué, et surtout, terriblement mort, plusieurs mois avant sa naissance.

Et finalement, en cette fin d'année 2000, deux ans après la destruction de Voldemort, Blaise s'en sortait pas trop mal.

C'est du moins ce que Draco pensa en voyant son ami se déhancher devant lui, impeccablement habillé, l'air frais et dispo, attirant les regards de Londoniennes hystériques et chaudes comme la braise.

Avec un certain agacement, il constata que Blaise rayonnait bien plus que lui-même.

Son air fatigué et pincé, sa raideur dans la foule y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Contrairement au Black, il avait du mal à trouver sa place dans ce bordel de monde, du côté sorcier comme du côté moldu.

Tous ses repères avaient été méticuleusement broyés par un sale gosse prénommé Harry Potter.

**xXx**

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça déjà ?

Au lieu de répondre, Draco préféra partir à la recherche d'un peu de confort, étirant tranquillement ses jambes interminables sous la table. Mais l'inconvénient des jambes interminables était justement qu'elles étaient _légèrement_ plus longues que la moyenne.

Aussi, ses petits pieds – faut pas déconner, le 46 c'est pas glamour, ça fait Weasley – butèrent-ils rapidement contre le bois de la chaise d'en face.

- Te gène pas surtout, fais comme chez toi ! bougonna Blaise, dont la chaise venait de vibrer désagréablement.

- Ho, j'essaye, mais... comment te dire... c'est difficile.

L'invité regarda autour de lui avec une mine dégoûtée, qui rappelait à s'y méprendre la tronche que son père avait faite, des années auparavant, quand il avait fait irruption dans la cabane de Hagrid pour annoncer la destitution de Dumbledore.

Cependant, contrairement à son père, l'héritier Malfoy était plus amusé que révulsé par le lieu dans lequel il était reçu.

Blaise Zabini vivait, grâce à sa mère aimante, dans un appartement cosy, dans un quartier prisé de Londres. Il travaillait dans une banque moldue – Draco n'en savait pas plus. Il pouvait toutefois conjecturer que son salaire était tout aussi confortable que la taille de son salon.

Cependant, il y avait de nombreux petits indices de l'incapacité caractéristique de Blaise à vivre seul. Il avait trop longtemps été chouchouté par sa mère et par le personnel de Poudlard.

- C'est un 50 m2, en plein cœur de Londres ! Qu'est-ce que tu demandes de plus ? s'indigna Blaise.

- Je demande à ce que ça (il désigna un cendrier hérissé de mégots) soit vidé tous les deux jours. A ce que ça (il montra un tissu non identifié) ne traîne pas par terre. Et que ça (cette fois-ci, il pointait du doigt un magasine pornographique moldu) ne soit pas sur la table de ta cuisine. Nom d'une chasse d'eau cassée.

- Bon, tu veux pas reprendre ton histoire ? En fait, ça m'intéresse terriblement, tu sais, tes pulsions pédophiles pour les oreilles de garçon, ton amour des ventres ronds... Enfin, tout ce que tu me racontes depuis deux heures.

- Ça ne fait pas...

- Ça fait bien plus de deux heures, tu sais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu sais lire une montre ? ironisa le blond.

- Non, idiot, parce que mon thé est totalement froid.

- Si tu étais si intelligent que tu tentes de le paraître, tu saurais que la température ambiante de la pièce influence la vitesse de refroidissement d'un liquide. Comme il fait terriblement froid dans ton appartement mal isolé, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ton thé ait pris moins d'une heure à refroidir.

- Et toi, si tu ne portais pas ton nom de famille idiot, tu aurais certainement admis qu'il ne fait pas non plus 5 degrés chez moi et que les conditions de refroidissement du thé étaient tout-à-fait ordinaires.

- Et toi si tu étais vraiment un bon ami, tu m'écouterais au lieu d'essayer de prouver que les anciens Serpentards sont des êtres insensibles et incapables d'éprouver un sentiment positif quelconque.

- Et toi si... Okay, vas-y, reprends.

**xXx**

Cela faisait un bon moment que les deux amis avaient posé leurs petits culs sur les deux chaises, de part-et-d'autre de la table à manger de Blaise. Depuis, ils n'avaient pas bougé, portant seulement de temps à autre leurs tasses à leurs lèvres, histoire de se réhydrater.

Blaise avait passé vaillamment la première heure, écoutant avec attention le récit de son ami.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelque chose comme six mois mais Blaise avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un type qui lui était totalement étranger. Draco était si... enthousiaste. Si fébrile !

En fait non, pour la première fois depuis deux ans qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il reconnaissait le sale gamin pédant qu'il avait fréquenté pendant six ans. Il se rendit soudain compte de combien il avait manqué _quelque chose_ à Draco depuis la fin de la guerre. Draco avait toujours été un être désirant mais la fin de la deuxième guerre l'avait transformé en larve dotée de jambes.

Jusque-là, il s'était juste vaguement dit que la mort de Nagini, – certainement le plus gros traumatisme de Draco – avait affecté ses facultés mentales de façon définitive.

Selon lui, le dernier des Malfoy, contraint de garder secrète son ophiophobie pour ne pas déshonorer sa famille, lignée farouche de Serpentards, avait fini par en perdre l'appétit.

Il avait passé un an à ne rien faire de ses journées et, quand il était enfin parti du Manoir qui le rendait fou – il devait s'attendre, à chaque tournant de couloir, à croiser le regard jaune et froid de l'animal de compagnie de Voldemort –, il avait vécu deux mois dans une tente.

Si ce n'était pas un indice de sa dégénérescence cérébrale, ça.

**xXx**

Bon, Blaise avait émis d'autres hypothèses, peut-être plus satisfaisantes, qui expliqueraient l'état maladif de son ami.

L'une d'entre elles, c'est qu'il traversait une terrible période de chagrin d'amour, car la femme de sa vie, la belle et ténébreuse Luna Lovegood, avait finalement perdu sa virginité avec un obscure Rolf Salamander ou un truc du genre, petit-fils d'un type loufoque qui avait écrit un bouquin dont Blaise ne pouvait se souvenir du titre.

Bon,_ en réalité_, il savait que le blondinet avait perdu pas mal de choses avec la guerre, et que cette salope lui avait plus ou moins cassé toute sa réputation. Il savait que ce serait très dur voire impossible pour les Malfoy de retrouver une influence sociale minimale, ou même de circuler librement sans se faire cracher dessus par les petits morveux qui avaient malheureusement survécu à l'affrontement.

Et, comme la communauté magique britannique, pour la première fois semblait-il, souhaitait plus que tout avancer et tendre une main amicale à tous les peuples du monde, et ainsi former une chaîne de l'amitié tout autour de la terre, (comme ça, si un nouveau mage noir venait à ressurgir, elle aurait tout un tas d'alliés prêts à verser sang et larmes pour la défendre), Draco n'en était que plus paumé.

Il avait été éduqué dans une famille réactionnaire et dans un univers étriqué qui respectait la fixité et le culte du passé. Mais maintenant que toute menace néo-nazi façon sorcière était éradiquée, on respirait l'air de l'avenir, on dénigrait les traditions, on haïssait les vieilles familles et on pointait du doigt sa coupe de cheveux dépassée – quoique ce dernier point n'ait sûrement que peu à voir avec la volonté de reconstruction.

Blaise avait beau se proclamer son meilleur ami, il avait parfois pitié de la situation de Draco.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

**xXx**

- Ouais, ouais, Harry avait même pas de poils sur les avant-bras. Sous ses longs cils, il te jetait des regards troublants. Vous avez joué ensemble aux échecs et tu lui as préparé une tarte aux framboises pour le goûter. Vous avez dîné à sept heures tapantes, et tu l'as forcé à manger ses champignons. Enfin, vous vous êtes endormis sur la moquette, après avoir joué à un jeu de cartes. Et surtout, la peau de ses joues était si _douce_. Bordel, quand je dis ça à voix haute, ça fait encore plus peur. Tu te rends compte que tu es anormal, au moins ?

Draco, satisfait d'être écouté, repartit aussitôt dans son monologue sur la beauté des coudes non fripés du petit brun, ce qui permit à Blaise de conclure ses pensées précédentes.

En fait, le vide dans le regard gris était du à l'absence de Harry Potter.

C'était assez formidable que Blaise ne s'en soit rendu compte que maintenant, car, enfin, Harry avait toujours été l'obsession du blond, sa Nemesis, son fantasme érotico-poilu, enfin, toussa quoi.

**xXx**

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de le revoir après tout ce temps ? Blaise coupa le discours de son ami, qui commençait dangereusement à présenter les symptômes du mec-chiant-qui-se-prend-la-tête.

- Comment ça ? demanda prudemment Draco.

- Et bien, ça te fait pas quelque chose ? T'as pas envie de lui ?

- De lui quoi ?

- De lui tout court. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as couché ?

- Ma santé sexuelle n'importe que moi, répondit Draco, vexé. Mais si tu veux savoir, c'était il y a deux jours.

- Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas. C'était qui ?

- Elle s'appelait Caitlin, une Londonienne de passage à Egerton.

- Et est-ce que tu as vraiment pris ton pied ?

- C'était correct.

- Nom d'une merde à trois yeux, sérieux, au lieu de te compliquer la vie avec tes conneries pseudo-artistiques conceptuelles à deux noises, tu devrais simplement demander à Harry « Ça te dit qu'on baise ? » !

- Je sais que tu as autant d'intérêt pour l'Art que pour une abeille en rut mais moi, j'aime ce qui est beau. Et j'ai besoin d'une Muse pour écrire, pas pour satisfaire mes désirs charnels. Pourtant...

- Ça peut être intéressant, une abeille en rut. Tu crois que ça se passe comment ? Avec son dard ?

- … j'aimerais vraiment que tu me donnes un avis.

**xXx**

Draco, me diriez-vous, semblait être un gouffre de patience imperturbable. Ce qui est plutôt troublant, compte tenu du personnage. Mais non, rassurez-vous, il bouillait, rageait, s'écriait intérieurement contre le baratin absurde de Blaise. Et pourtant, avec vaillance, il brimait tous ces affects grondants pour se montrer diplomate.

Il avait besoin de Blaise.

Ou plutôt, il avait besoin que Blaise le _rassure_.

- Je vois sincèrement pas où est le problème, dit ce dernier, avec insouciance.

- Ce gosse... Enfin, il m'a vraiment perturbé ! J'étais tout... tout... j'avais l'impression d'être devant...

- Ce n'était pas vraiment un gosse, non ?

- Il avait un putain de corps d'enfant. Avec sa chair tendre et molle, ses poils jeunes et étrangement clairs, ses grands yeux qui lui bouffaient tout le visage, sa bordel de voix aiguë et son rire, son rire de... de...

- D'enfant.

- Oui, voilà, son rire d'enfant. Cela fait je ne sais combien de temps que je ne l'avais pas entendu...

- Je dirais depuis qu'il n'a plus onze ans. Ça fait neuf ans, quoi.

- Sûrement, oui, mais jamais quand il avait cet âge-là, il ne m'a regardé avec ce.. trouble.

- Heureusement, on était pas encore pubère.

- Quand je me dis que j'ai mis mon sexe entre ces deux petites fesses rondes...

Le blond, emporté, avait parlé sans réfléchir.

- Tu avais vraiment envie de coucher avec un gamin ? s'insurgea Blaise, incrédule.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, même s'il avait un corps de môme, il avait quand même vingt ans, se défendit Draco. Et je n'avais pas envie de coucher avec lui, seulement de comprendre son mystère, enfin...

- Ouais, de le pénétrer quoi, fit Blaise.

- Tu es si terre-à-terre. Quand je le regardais, j'étais comme face à l'infini, à une matière à malaxer, et pourtant... Je ne sais pas, il est _forcément_ une entité finie. Mais j'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il irradiait, qu'il se dépassait. Qu'il était une matière à informer, tu sais, de la matière ultime.

Blaise avait l'air d'un type confronté à un épineux problème d'arithmétique.

**xXx**

- Je comprends vraiment pas ton délire, là.

- Disons que la Muse est une entité qui te dépasse, une sorte de... oui, un intermédiaire avec les Dieux. Est-ce que tu as envie de coucher avec Merlin ?

- Je ne suis pas gay, chiotte.

- Bon, heu, disons Helga Poufsouffle ou Rowena Serdaigle ?

- Elles sont MORTES, Draco, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est que Harry-Muse est au-delà de moi et du monde. Il est inatteignable.

- Bah, si tu as compris ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens te plaindre à moi de toute ta frustration et tes envies de chair ? En plus, tu te contredis carrément ! Tu me dis : "Potter ? Trop pas, c'est du passé, on a seulement des relations courtoises maintenant, il me sert juste à écrire" et juste après "Bordel, j'ai grave bandé quand j'ai chatouillé ses côtes" !

- Je ne sais pas, ma personnalité artistique devait être fatiguée ce jour-là. Je ne comprends pas moi-même... Tu sais, j'étais en état de transe.

Blaise observa son ami, réprimant une terrible envie de rire. Draco avait toujours été grandiloquent, mais là, il frôlait quand même le ridicule. Sa personnalité artistique !

- Tu veux dire que vous n'êtes pas vous-mêmes quand vous faites des séances de pose ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix très sérieuse.

- Assurément.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu trop écho à vos séances d'érotisme ? Du temps de l'école ?

- Je sais, mais mes motivations, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, sont ailleurs aujourd'hui. Tenter Potter ne m'intéresse plus. Détruire son image n'est plus mon fantasme – je l'ai assez vue, sa nudité foutrement attirante. Tout ça appartient à l'adolescence. La découverte des pulsions, l'envie de toujours-plus... Maintenant, je souhaite quitter le domaine du corps pour m'intéresser à l'esprit. Je cherche, dans la Muse, quelque chose.

- Mais quoi ?

Blaise ne comprenait plus rien.

- Si je le cherche, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Quoique. Bon, merci pour le thé, Blaise.

**xXx**

Draco partit si vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait transplané. Mais bien sûr, Blaise avait protégé son bel appartement avec tous les sortilèges de sécurité les plus sophistiqués.

Il ne fut absolument pas vexé de ce départ précipité. Ayant étudié le drôle de spécimen qu'était Draco Malfoy pendant plus de 2000 jours d'affilé, il sut se fournir une explication satisfaisante. Draco disait être venu parler. En fait, il était plutôt venu se poser des questions à voix haute. Et il n'était parti que parce qu'il avait trouvé une réponse.

Blaise n'avait strictement aucune idée de laquelle, mais son ami avait fait une découverte époustouflante, certainement à propos de sa relation avec sa personnalité artistique ou un truc pseudo-intellectuel-bobo du genre.

En attendant, Blaise décida que sa vie de banquier moldu n'était pas assez palpitante.

Comme il y a quatre ans, il allait à nouveau fourrer son nez dans les affaires du duo Potter-Malfoy.

**xXx**

Un bébé aux cheveux verts – ils l'étaient toujours en présence de Harry – lui montrait son index avec satisfaction.

Le Survivant observa le petit doigt, qui était recouvert de...

- Caca ! cria joyeusement l'enfant.

- Beurk, mais tu es répugnant, mon filleul ! s'exclama le brun. Ce n'est pas bien, Ted ! On ne joue pas avec le caca ni le pipi.

Cependant, son sourire amusé contredisait clairement ses réprimandes. Le fils de Lupin et Tonks l'avait visiblement senti car il laissa échapper un grand rire, comme s'ils étaient tous les deux complices.

- Bon, on va nettoyer ça, il ne faut pas que Mamie voit ça, elle ferait un infarctus. Donne-moi ta main... non non non, _l'autre_. Voilà.

Et Harry amena le petit Ted à la salle de bain, pour lui récurer les mains et les ongles. Deux fois. Parce que le garçon avait la fâcheuse habitude de bouffer ses doigts à longueur de journée, comme s'il s'agissait de fingers de Cadbury. Oui, les biscuits enrobés de chocolat. L'image est assez malvenue, je vous l'accorde.

**xXx**

C'était un samedi d'octobre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Harry voyait relativement peu ses amis, en revanche, il passait énormément de temps avec son filleul. Et comme, de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre activité à laquelle se consacrer – sauf si on comptait les séances de pose, tous les quinze jours –, c'était avec plaisir qu'il venait se prendre dans la tronche, deux ou trois fois par semaine, une bonne dose d'éclats de rire et d'adorables caprices enfantins.

Ted Lupin avait deux ans et demi et c'était un bambin charmant.

Il était terriblement casse-couille, adorait courir de partout, manifestait un don démesuré pour rendre sa grand-mère dingue et savait exactement comment dénicher tout un tas de biscuits et de bonbons, pourtant planqués dans des placards à première vue impossibles à atteindre pour un gamin de sa taille.

Et il adorait Harry. Mais tout le monde adorait Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

**xXx**

- Bon, Ted, on se voit demain, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! Tu rentres chez toi, tonton Harry ?

- Oui, mais je reviens demain, répondit le sorcier patiemment.

- Tout-à-l'heure ?

- Demain, quand tu te réveilles, d'accord ?

L'enfant réfléchit, puis jugea que c'était acceptable.

- Je me réveille dans deux heures ! déclara-t-il, avec malice.

- Mamie va se fâcher, si tu ne dors pas cette nuit. On se voit demain _matin_.

- Mamie est toujours fâchée, de toute façon, ronchonna Ted.

Il consentit cependant à laisser partir son parrain, non sans lui avoir arraché la promesse de revenir avec un paquet de confiseries.

Ce samedi ordinaire était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin, en ce temps de crise existentielle. Il était tout _perturbé_. Une avalanche d'interrogations sans réponse affluait dans son cerveau comme si c'était la FIISR (Fête Internationale des Interrogations Sans Réponse).

**xXx**

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il passa par le Chemin de Traverse pour s'arrêter à Sugarplum's, où il acheta une quantité raisonnable de sucreries. Et, plus pour se donner bonne conscience qu'autre chose, il acheta aussi une brosse à dents magique pour enfant, de celles qui comptaient à voix haute les trois minutes réglementaires que devait durer le nettoyage.

Il était très fier de lui, car il savait que le lendemain, dimanche, il n'aurait trouvé aucun magasin d'ouvert. Et que Ted Lupin lui aurait sûrement fait la tronche toute la matinée, s'il avait osé se ramener les mains vides.

Ce gamin était une sale teigne, mais c'était lui qui avait soufflé l'idée de la deuxième séance de pose à Harry. En quelque sorte, le brun souhaitait le récompenser pour son aide, même si elle n'était pas intentionnelle.

En effet, c'était en observant son filleul courir à droite à gauche que Harry avait décidé de rajeunir, le temps d'une journée, pour la séance de lundi dernier.

Il avait pour cela contacté ce cher George Weasley, qui lui avait fourni, moyennant quelques gallions – ce genre de potion n'était pas vraiment légal – un philtre de Rajeunissement.

**xXx**

« Une goutte par tranche de un mois », lui avait-il dit.

Harry devait donc en prendre 108 pour perdre neuf ans. 108, c'était définitivement beaucoup. En vingt ans de vie, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà compté jusqu'à 108.

A chaque fois qu'il avalait une goutte, il sentait un très léger changement en lui. Au début, c'était simplement un frisson, ou une sorte de sentiment d'oppression, de telle sorte qu'il avait peur de s'être royalement fait arnaquer.

Cependant, à la quarante-huitième goutte, il avait _vraiment _senti sa colonne vertébrale se tasser d'un bon centimètre. Son corps avait alors très exactement seize ans, deux mois et seize jours. Et, vraisemblablement, c'était le moment où il avait arrêté de grandir.

Pas étonnant qu'il soit si petit.

Quand il était arrivé à la soixante-dixième goutte, il avait plus ou moins quatorze ans – et arrêté de compter les mois. Quatorze ans, c'est-à-dire une bonne vingtaine de centimètres en moins, un vilain duvet sur les joues, une voix aussi agressive que dégueulasse, une vue, par contre, nettement meilleure que celle de ses vingt ans.

Il était petit, son torse étroit, son ventre maigre. Ses poils hésitaient entre deux stades, certains étaient carrément drus, d'autres encore soyeux comme ceux d'un caneton.

Ses pieds n'avaient pas vraiment rapetissé – ils étaient donc immenses comparés à sa taille. Ses mains fines et longues se baladaient au bout de ses bras comme des boudins insensés et doués d'une autonomie propre.

Soudain, sa peau était grasse et couverte d'une légère pellicule de sueur et de mucus. Il transpirait abondamment et ses oreilles étaient comme remplies d'un liquide suintant et jaunâtre, qu'il préférait ne pas nommer, par peur de se trouver abominablement repoussant.

Son sexe, par contre, avait une vigueur absolument délicieuse. Il avait totalement oublié qu'à quatorze ans, son potentiel sexuel était certainement à son maximum. Il se rappelait qu'à l'époque, il pouvait avoir quatre ou cinq bonnes érections par jour, et simplement causées par le frôlement accidentel d'une peau sur sa peau, par le parfum d'un shampooing féminin ou même par le salut timide d'une jolie asiatique.

Quatorze ans, c'était un âge étrange.

Rien que pour essayer, il s'était branlé.

**xXx**

Il avait vraiment oublié combien c'était savoureux, un sexe de quatorze ans. Son pénis réagissait avec une rapidité digne du meilleur des balais de course du moment. Une seule image mentale envoyait immédiatement des milliers de petits globules rouges vers son sexe et le gorgeaient de sang.

Rien que de descendre sa braguette, ce crissement annonciateur d'une bonne petite branlette, ça le faisait frémir, trépigner dans son calbute.

Et maintenant qu'il avait vingt ans et que les actes sexuels n'avaient plus rien de honteux pour lui – en gros, maintenant qu'il avait abandonné tout semblant de moralité –, il avait pu pleinement profiter de son ancien bolide.

Il s'était calé dans son canapé, les jambes détendues, le pantalon baissé, et avait doucement commencé à se toucher.

Comme c'était bon !

Alors qu'à quatorze ans, il n'osait se masturber que sous la couette, dans le noir, alors que tous ses camarades dormaient – ou s'adonnaient au même plaisir indécent, tous leurs lits équipés de sort de Silence –, maintenant qu'il en avait vingt, il avait admiré avec délectation la volonté inébranlable qui agitait son pénis de nouveau neuf.

Comme il était beau, comme il était chaud ! Comme il était gros, dans sa main d'ado ! Il était épais, pas très long mais lourd. Les veines pulsaient, comme le moteur vrombissant d'un bolide prêt à s'envoler. Son gland était lisse, presque mignon.

Et ses poils étaient si doux, car il n'avait pas encore fait la connerie de tous les raser, pour les voir, avec horreur, repousser comme un buisson.

Comparé à son pénis actuel, celui-ci semblait avoir été retouché par un infographiste expert.

Il s'était touché avec la passion d'un artiste pour une œuvre de jeunesse qu'il avait oubliée. Avec la passion d'un amant pour un premier amour.

Il n'en revenait pas des sensations folles qui l'agitaient, lui qui, un peu désabusé, n'avait, en temps ordinaire, plus vraiment la motivation pour se branler.

Le soir, seul, il préférait largement lire des petites annonces ou bien glander sans rien faire, plutôt que de se faire plaisir avec sa chère main droite, compagnonne de son adolescence.

**xXx**

Depuis sa rupture avec Draco et, de façon générale, la guerre, le sexe avait été catégorisé « chose du passé », comme à peu près tous les autres plaisirs.

De temps en temps, il couchait avec des types, qu'il choisissait, de préférence, musclés, grands et plutôt du genre violent.

Il se laissait porter par les vertiges du sexe déchirant, celui qui lance le crâne et fait battre le sang dans les tympans, comme s'il avait soudain plongé la tête dans un seau rempli de bites. Un truc à devenir fou, quoi.

C'est cela qu'il cherchait dans le sexe, depuis quelques années : l'oubli total, le bruit blanc.

Pour cela, c'était simple, il lui suffisait juste de s'abandonner à un gars. Le gars se chargeait toujours de tout, sûrement terriblement heureux d'avoir, à sa disposition, pour une nuit, le sorcier que toutes les femmes voudraient avoir dans leurs lits.

Harry se contentait de leur faire jurer, par un serment inviolable, que jamais ils ne dévoileraient aux médias, ou même à quiconque, qu'ils avaient sodomisé avec fougue l'idole de la Grande-Bretagne magique.

Non pas qu'il ait honte d'être gay : simplement qu'il avait peur de doubler le nombre de lettres d'admirateurs qu'il recevait déjà hebdomadairement.

Bref, il avait vingt ans et la branlette avait perdu pour lui tout son intérêt. Et le sexe aussi, ce qui était bien plus inquiétant.

Et pourtant, à cet instant-là, alors qu'il aurait du continuer à boire ses gouttes de rajeunissement, il prenait son pied.

**xXx**

Il prenait son pied d'une manière très précise, et il en avait lui-même conscience. Il prenait son pied comme une des premières fois qu'il s'était branlé sans éprouver de la honte. Une fois très précise.

_Il avait seize ans passé, et sa deuxième séance d'érotisme avec Draco Malfoy lui tournait terriblement la tête. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité, aussi humilié._

_Alors, une nuit, il s'était foutu sous la douche, et en pensant à lui-même, sous toutes les positions les plus insalubres, il s'était branlé. Il touchait son sexe tout en s'imaginant pris de toute part, tout en imaginant se dissoudre, effondré._

_Cette nuit-là, c'était la première fois qu'il osait toucher à son anus, cette zone qui, jusque-là, n'avait représenté pour lui qu'un trou abject, un trou à expulser les déchets._

_Il avait taquiné ce trou, avec un doigt aussi timide qu'audacieux_... pourquoi ne réitèrerait-il pas l'expérience ?

L'idée de toucher son anus de garçon de quatorze ans l'avait follement excité, tout en lui faisant un peu peur. Quatorze ans, c'était jeune, non ? A quatorze ans, concrètement, il n'en était qu'à l'étape des baisers maladroits et gauches, sans main baladeuse ni attouchements immorales.

Mais il n'avait plus quatorze ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour arriver à se toucher le cul. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas poussé la branlette aussi loin !

**xXx**

Son corps, pourtant, se rappelait. Toujours assis sur le canapé, il avait levé les jambes – comme il était souple ! –, léché son index droit et était parti à l'exploration de son jeune anus.

C'était très étrange. La chair était bien plus tendre que maintenant, ou même qu'à ses seize ans. Elle était douce, frémissante, terriblement fine.

Il avait caressé le trou palpitant, sans le voir. La réaction avait été électrique.

Sans le voir, c'était frustrant.

Il avait lutté quelques instants avec son reste de décence... et fini par faire apparaître un miroir devant lui.

Ha, comme c'était beau ! Ces deux jambes nues et blanches, relevées, écartées, laissant voir entre elles deux des attributs jeunes et roses !

Son sexe érigé, si dur, ses deux couilles contractées et fières, son anus rouge, en-dessous, dans l'attente d'être pénétré !

Un doigt s'y était logé tranquillement.

Comme il était étroit ! Si étroit, par rapport à maintenant, maintenant qu'il avait l'habitude de se faire écarter la rondelle, bordel. Si étroit, si chaud, si propre. Si _vierge_.

Une peur absurde l'avait pris, celle de se faire saigner, comme s'il était une fille, lors de sa première fois. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas en train de se violer ? Ou, du moins, de violer son corps d'ado ?

Arriverait-il vraiment à insérer un deuxième doigt ? Ou devrait-il faire appel à du lubrifiant ?

Le lubrifiant avait permis l'insertion plus ou moins aisée de trois doigts. C'était comme un exploit. Et c'était fascinant de voir ses jeunes fesses comblées ainsi, sans faille.

Il n'y avait plus de trou en lui.

Il avait enlevé ses doigts rien que pour avoir la satisfaction de voir son anus ouvert, détendu et comme assoiffé de pénis. Béant, comme une bouche d'insecte gluant affamé. La vision était délicieuse. Il se trouvait follement attirant. Nulle doute que quiconque le voyait dans cette position ne pourrait qu'en être terriblement excité.

Il avait tellement envie d'une queue, putain ! Mais il ne pouvait sincèrement pas appeler un de ses plans cul. Ce serait clairement de la pédophilie provoquée.

**xXx**

La mort dans l'âme, il avait donc fait appel à un joujou que George lui avait offert, il y a quelques mois.

George Weasley tenait, en parallèle de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, une boutique très particulière, Polissonneries pour Sorciers Polissons. Un sexshop magique, quoi.

Ha, comme c'était bon, putain !

Un sextoy de taille plus que raisonnable venait de pénétrer dans son jeune anus avide. Ça le tirait, le déchirait, le brûlait, lui donnait envie de... l'enfoncer encore plus.

Il avait eu envie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de griffer un corps, et pas simplement un homme sans visage, mais bien un homme à la tronche caractéristique, qu'il pourrait maltraiter avec plaisir. Un homme avec qui il avait un lien, un lien sur lequel il pourrait tirer, tirer pour en tester la résistance, pour se faire mal.

Il avait eu envie qu'un gars s'enfonce en lui et l'écarte, et le coupe en deux, l'humilie, le traite sans ménagement.  
Car, les hommes qu'il voyait avaient tous un profond respect pour lui. Il ne voulait pas de petit-déjeuners attentionnés, de bisous humides après l'amour.

Où était passé ce désir brûlant d'antan, celui qui l'obligeait à supplier Draco de le prendre ? Celui qui le poussait à se foutre à genoux, pour sucer sans relâche, pour avaler l'être de l'autre, sous la forme de sperme tiède et collant ?

Harry avait joui en se matant, comme dans un écho terrible de sa première séance d'érotisme. Tout se passait comme si l'histoire se répétait, comme si, depuis trois ans, il n'avait pas du tout avancé.

Après cet interlude masturbatoire, Harry avait tranquillement repris le compte de gouttes de potion.

**xXx**

Quand il avait de nouveau eu onze ans, il avait presque eu envie de tester son appareil génital tout neuf. La seule chose qui le retint fut qu'il était tout de même assez tard et que, ma foi, il avait vraiment peur de se bousiller à jamais le trou du cul. Et qu'il n'était peut-être pas correct d'arriver chez Draco l'anus dilaté. Bordel.

**xXx**

Harry, en rentrant chez lui avec son paquet de bonbons et sa brosse à dents, repensait, éhonté, à la deuxième séance, qui avait eu lieu seulement quelques jours auparavant. Il décida que la troisième se passerait le lendemain soir.

Il eut un plaisir carrément malsain en pensant qu'il fallait bien contrebalancer l'innocence et l'ingénuité de sa visite chez Ted avec la débauche que serait très certainement son rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy.

En effet, il avait un nouvel objectif. Il souhaitait recommencer quelque chose avec le blond. N'importe quoi. Le provoquer. Lui rappeler qu'ils avaient fait tellement de choses ensemble, que Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer. Qu'essayer d'entretenir une simple relation professionnelle Muse-Artiste n'était absolument pas viable.

Et puis, il fallait avouer que le présent que l'artiste amateur lui avait fait pour la séance de lundi pouvait l'encourager dans cette voie. Il lui avait offert un putain de dîner au restaurant. Il n'y avait pas plus chicos-romantico-craignos comme cadeau.

Bref, dimanche soir, ils iraient au resto. Et Harry avait décidé que ce serait _caliente_.

* * *

**Voilà**, je suis venue à bout de ce chapitre, ouf ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu, en tout cas, vous pouvez toujours me laisser votre avis, ça fait grave plaisir :D Besitos calientes sur les deux joues, si si.

Publication du chapitre 7 : vendredi 17 ou samedi 18 octobre.


	7. Je vois des choses

**Publié le lundi 20 octobre 2014**

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Je m'excuse déjà pour mon retard de 2/3 jours du à un week-end chargé en invités (et autres festivités ;) )

Je remercie **LinChan** (merci merci, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira...) pour sa review.

**Résumé :** Draco et Blaise discutent façon dialogue de Platon - Blaise décide de refourrer son nez dans les affaires de Harry et de Draco - Harry promet à Ted Lupin de venir le revoir le lendemain avec un paquet de bonbons - et décide que la troisième séance de pose + son cadeau se passeraient le lendemain soir : RDV au resto.

Bon, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**CHERCHE MUSE ou Laisser le temps aux choses**

**Chapitre 7 : Je vois des choses que personne ne voit  
**

* * *

- Haaaa !

- Après le petit-déjeuner, Ted.

- Haaaaa !

- J'ai dit, plus tard, se répéta Harry.

- Haaaaaa ! renchérit le garçon, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux fermés, dans l'attente manifeste d'un bonbon.

Le Survivant poussa un long soupir, jeta deux, trois coups d'œil autour de lui et, constatant qu'Andromeda était affairée dans le jardin – un dimanche matin, si c'était pas criminel –, il consentit à exaucer ce qui semblait être le vœu le plus cher de son filleul.

- Tu fermes bien les yeux ?

- Ouiiii ! répondit impatiemment l'enfant.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui !

Harry sourit, puis déposa précautionneusement une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue dans la bouche de Ted. Dès que ce dernier sentit le poids de la sucrerie sur sa langue, il se mit à mâcher à toute vitesse, empressé de découvrir le goût de...

- Vomi !

- Ted, ne prononce pas ce genre de mot dès le matin !

- Oui, Mamie ! dit l'enfant d'une voix lasse, avant de recracher rapidement la dragée par terre. Beurk !

**xXx**

Andromeda, qui venait de surgir dans le salon un râteau à la main, regardait désormais les deux jeunes gens, assis par terre, avec un air plein de reproches. Harry se dépêcha de faire disparaître la petite chose jaunâtre et mâchouillée, luisante de salive, qui traînait sur le tapis, avant qu'elle ne la voit.

Cependant, le regard de la sorcière était désormais dirigé vers le petit sac en papier kraft, que Harry tenait à la main.

- Harry, ne me dis pas que tu lui as encore acheté des bêtises...

Le brun eut un sourire d'excuse, fourra l'offensant paquet de confiseries dans sa poche, et promit que Ted n'en avait pas encore mangé un seul. Ce qui, techniquement parlant, était tout-à-fait vrai.

Andromeda, satisfaite, envoya son râteau se ranger comme un grand dans la cabane du jardin et fit venir de la cuisine un plateau, sur lequel trônait le petit-déjeuner de Ted.

L'enfant ne s'était levé qu'un quart d'heure auparavant, quand il avait entendu la voix de son parrain dans l'entrée. Et depuis, il l'avait harassé pour obtenir un bonbon. Un bonbon au goût de vomi. L'échec cuisant.

**xXx**

Ce matin-là, Harry avait, comme à l'ordinaire, ingurgité quelques céréales et trois gorgées de thé en lisant les petites annonces du Sorcier du Dimanche, avant de transplaner devant la maison des Tonks. La veille, il avait promis à Ted de venir le plus tôt possible, et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Et, comme d'habitude, Andromeda l'avait accueilli, parfaitement réveillée, occupée à préparer le repas du midi, _quatre heures et demie à l'avance_. Cette femme ne dormait ni même ne se reposait jamais.

Mais Harry était bien placé pour savoir que certains événements douloureux pouvaient rendre insomniaque.

**xXx**

Les deux adultes observèrent, en silence, l'enfant manger sans difficulté deux tartines de confiture d'abricot, une compote à la pomme et refuser obstinément de croire en l'existence du verre de lait froid, qui tressautait pourtant à quelques centimètres de son nez.

- Teddy...

- Pas Teddy, ronchonna le garçon aux cheveux verts.

Il regardait fixement la poche de la robe de Harry, où étaient cachées les divines friandises.

- Bonbon, dit-il encore d'un ton impérieux.

- Teddy, écoute-moi. Tu vas d'abord boire ton verre de lait...

- Harry, laisse-moi faire, intervint Andromeda. Ted ?

- Oui Mamie ?

- Tu vas boire ton verre de lait tout de suite sinon tonton Harry ne viendra plus jamais à la maison, d'accord ?

- Pas d'accord ! geint l'enfant, mais il but son verre de lait d'une traite.

Pendant une affreuse seconde, Harry, qui était assis en face de lui, crut que Ted allait dégueuler sur lui. Le Survivant détestait le vomi en général – d'un côté, qui aimait ça ? – mais il avait une véritable phobie d'un vomi particulier : le vomi d'enfant.

**xXx**

Pour lui, les enfants étaient des petits êtres inachevés, fragiles à protéger. Un peu comme des larves. S'il leur arrivait quoique ce soit de pathologique, et rendre faisait partie de ces choses-là, il avait terriblement peur qu'ils meurent sur le champ, sans jamais avoir eu la chance de connaître les affres et douleurs de l'adolescence ou même leur première violation du règlement de l'école.

Et puis, il se rappelait, gamin, combien vomir était une chose désagréable et honteuse.

Pétunia l'avait une fois forcé à manger une tomate, cette chose gluante que Harry détestait presque autant que sa famille adoptive, et il lui avait littéralement vomi dessus.

Pour le punir, elle avait jeté ses fringues souillées à la poubelle mais ne lui en avait pas fourni de nouvelles avant le lendemain matin. Résultat, cet hiver 1987, Harry Potter, résidant dans le placard sous l'escalier, avait chopé le plus méchant rhume que Privet Drive ait jamais connu.

Et surtout, l'aspect du vomi d'enfant était plus bileux, plus malade que le vomi d'adulte. Si Ted vomissait, il vomirait du liquide, car il n'avait rien ingurgité depuis plus ou moins douze heures. Le vomi des grands est plus compact car souvent du à l'excès de boissons alcoolisées et de pizza non-mâchée à la sauce tomate industrielle.

Bref, Harry Potter trouvait que vomir le ventre vide, c'était impensable. C'était le symptôme d'un mal incurable qui empêcherait l'enfant de grandir sainement dans ce monde pourtant débarrassé de Voldemort.

**xXx**

Mais, preuve que Ted avait encore de nombreuses et belles et délicieuses années devant lui, c'est qu'il déglutit bravement, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et, sans même accorder un regard à sa grand-mère, il ordonna :

- Un bonbon !

- Le mot magique ? le gronda Harry, sous le regard insistant d'Andromeda.

- S'il-te-plaît !

Le brun n'osa tendre une chocogrenouille à son filleul qu'après que la sorcière le lui a autorisé. Ted s'en empara, ravi, et arracha, sans plus attendre, la tête à la pauvre créature cacaotée, alors même qu'elle était au beau milieu d'un croassement.

**xXx**

Quand Harry était revenu de son pèlerinage endeuillé, il y a maintenant un an et demi, une des premières choses qu'il avait faites, ça avait été contacter Andromeda Tonks.

Il lui avait, avec une année de retard, présenté toutes ses condoléances pour le meurtre de son mari, de sa fille et de son gendre. Il n'avait cependant pas eu le courage – ni l'idiotie – d'évoquer la mort de sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange, ou même la situation difficile de son autre sœur, Narcissa Malfoy.

La veuve, quand elle avait vu à qui elle avait affaire, avait tout d'abord eu une réaction de pure répulsion, très similaire, d'ailleurs, à celle que Harry lui-même avait eue, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue et confondue avec sa sœur aînée.

Andromeda l'avait tout de même écouté avec une certaine réticence et, quand elle avait appris que Remus l'avait choisi comme parrain de Ted, elle avait accepté qu'il rencontre le bébé.

Avec une voix neutre, mais pleine d'amertume, elle avait admis ne pas pouvoir refuser au bébé orphelin la présence d'un autre adulte bienveillant.

Les deux premiers mois, Harry avait vraiment eu l'impression de déranger, de s'imposer, à cette femme qui, en grande partie à cause de lui, avait presque tout perdu.

Et puis, ils avaient fini, l'un et l'autre, à se tolérer.

Désormais, ils n'étaient pas spécialement proches, mais il y avait entre eux une certaine complicité, bien qu'Andromeda n'ait absolument pas la même définition de l'éducation d'un enfant que Harry.

« Tu le gâtes trop » disait-elle souvent, quand Ted n'écoutait pas, et s'amusait avec un des nombreux jouets que Harry lui offrait. Environ tous les trois jours.

Mais le brun s'en foutait. Il souhaitait sincèrement que Ted Lupin ait l'enfance la plus sympa qui soit, ce qui n'était vraiment pas gagné. Gamin orphelin, fils d'un loup-garou, élevé par une dame un peu grincheuse en deuil, dans une fragile période d'après-guerre.

**xXx**

Harry voyait en en ce gamin comme un triste écho de lui-même. Et même, comme sa responsabilité personnelle. Il avait causé tellement de morts, tellement de...

- Tonton, tu restes ?

- Non, je dois y aller, Teddy répondit patiemment le brun.

- Pas maintenant ! Pas Teddy !

- Si, maintenant, Ted. Tonton Harry mange au restaurant ce soir, expliqua Andromeda.

- Ted vient !

Les deux adultes sourirent, devant le visage déterminé de leur petit bonhomme, dont l'affirmation ne semblait absolument pas discutable.

Ted promettait d'être une sacrée grande-gueule plus tard, s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

Mais en même temps, c'était si _chou_.

Les deux adultes mettaient tellement d'amour et d'espoir en ce bébé qu'il était impossible qu'il tourne mal. Et au pire, ils s'inquiéteraient des conséquences plus tard, maintenant qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux, et non plus la peur de crever avant leur prochain anniversaire. Ils avaient le temps.

**xXx**

Il y avait un drôle de type, devant le plus vieux resto français de Londres. Si on avait su lire, on aurait su qu'il s'agissait du « Mon Plaisir », un endroit qui existait depuis les années quarante. Mais pour nous, c'était simplement le QG. Notre lieu de rendez-vous, notre planque. On avait seulement vaguement conscience que le resto était là depuis bien avant notre génération. On a, comme qui dirait, un instinct pour ça.

Le resto français était à Covent Garden, pas très loin du British Museum. A vol d'oiseau, c'était à même pas cinq-cents mètres.

Il semblait que le type attendait quelqu'un depuis un bon moment. On n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps, parce que le temps était une notion bien trop subjective pour nous. Nous, on n'était pas du genre à compter les heures qui passaient. Simplement, parfois, on remarquait que le soleil avait déjà laissé place à la lune. Et, un jour, on crevait les yeux ouverts, sans même savoir notre date d'anniversaire.

Le type était clair du sommet de la tête. On aurait dit un poussin. Il se tenait très droit, ça donnait une furieuse envie de se percher sur son crâne. Ses fringues avaient la couleur du gars à ma droite, une sorte de gris ensoleillé.

On s'est approchés de lui, parce qu'il était étrange. Est-ce qu'il croyait pouvoir devenir un arbre ou un poteau électrique, en ne bougeant pas ?

Puis, on a vu à ses pieds le morceau de pain, et on s'est totalement désintéressé du type.

Un instant après, il avait disparu, englouti par « Mon Plaisir ».

**xXx**

- _Bonsoir Monsieur, avez-vous réservé ?* _(en Français dans le texte)

- Pardon ? demanda Harry, en Anglais dans le texte.

- Ho, je suis sincèrement désolé, sir, si vous ne parlez pas Français. Je vous demandais si vous aviez réservé une table pour ce soir.

Bien sûr, la question était purement formelle, car il était impossible de rentrer dans cet établissement sans avoir réservé au minimum une semaine à l'avance.

Non pas qu'il affiche complet tous les soirs – il y avait deux salles, un étage et même une terrasse, pour les rares jours où il faisait beau à Londres – ou bien qu'il soit excessivement cher – pour un événement exceptionnel, on pouvait largement se le permettre –, c'était simplement un lieu hyper _guindé_.

Exactement à l'image de Draco Malfoy. Ou du moins, à l'image que Draco Malfoy voulait donner de sa personne.

Il n'avait pas invité Harry dans un trois étoiles Michelin – pourquoi dépenserait-il autant d'argent pour lui ? – mais il n'avait pas non plus choisi le premier Fish & Chips venu.

Il fallait que le « Mon Plaisir » foute la Muse mal-à-l'aise, plus par son ambiance snob que par les prix qu'il affichait. C'était primordial. Et il avait réussi.

- Ho, vous êtes un ami de _Môsieur Malefoa*_. Oui, il a réservé ce matin. Bien sûr, normalement _cela ne se fait pas_* mais il est... Enfin, il s'est installé à la table _La Comteûsse de Ségur*_, je vous y conduis de ce pas, dit aimablement le serveur, avant de se jeter dans la première salle, sans plus attendre.

Harry se précipita à sa suite, affolé. Le temps que la porte se referme derrière lui, le petit serveur aux cheveux bruns avait disparu. Il finit par repérer, soulagé, une silhouette trapue étrécissant à toute vitesse, à sa gauche. Ça devait être lui.

Il priait Merlin pour que ce soit effectivement lui, tandis qu'il se jetait à sa poursuite.

**xXx**

Tout-à-l'heure, il avait eu beau plisser des yeux, il n'avait pas réussi à distinguer les traits de son visage. De toute façon, à cette distance, savoir s'il avait les dents du bonheur ou un mono-sourcil ne l'aurait aidé en rien. Mais ça l'aurait _rassuré_.

L'ancien Gryffondor avançait rapidement mais d'une démarche étrange, comme s'il avait peur, à chaque pas, d'écraser accidentellement un œuf puant de Doxy. Ça donnait une sorte de course grotesque, avec des enjambées inexpliquées, des petits sauts sur le côté, pour éviter un obstacle inexistant et, parfois même, il faisait un arrêt momentané.

On aurait dit qu'il jouait à un-deux-trois-Soleil.

Et ses yeux sautaient dans tous les sens, comme pour essayer, en vain, de trouver un repère qui lui indiquerait que, non, on n'était plus très loin et que, oui, le point noir là-bas, c'était bien son petit guide.

Il ne les voyait pas, mais les autres serveurs le dévisageaient tous ouvertement, se demandant à voix basse qui était «_ ce jeune homme qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à la classe made in France _».

Il les entendait cependant mais ne les écoutait pas, bien trop occupé à ne pas perdre des yeux son serveur à lui, qui allait si vite qu'il semblait monté sur roulettes. Cette activité exigeait l'intégralité de ses facultés intellectuelles.

De la même manière, il était absolument incapable d'évaluer la beauté du lieu, qu'il supposait pourtant somptueux d'extravagance. En tout cas, c'était immense. Plein de corridors et de portes à double battant et de tables où se cogner les orteils.

C'était triste mais tout ce qu'il voyait du « Mon Plaisir », c'était des taches de couleurs soutenues, de l'ocre, du bordeaux, du violet, autour de lui.

Bien entendu, il arrivait plus ou moins à déterminer ce qui appartenait au décor et ce qui était humain. C'était assez aisé : les êtres humains, contrairement aux meubles, avaient tendance à _bouger_.

Bref, après un terrible parcours d'obstacles – il était persuadé d'avoir écrasé plus d'un pied au passage –, Harry arriva enfin devant la table _La Comtesse de Ségur_. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il conjectura, car il n'était pas assez près pour affirmer que la personne assise dans ce coin en retrait était bel et bien Draco Malfoy.

C'était un blond, ça, il pouvait l'affirmer, mais son visage était terriblement flou.

**xXx**

- _Môsieur Malfoa_, voici votre ami. _Sir_, je vous laisse vous installer et je reviens dans cinq petites minutes.

- Je t'avais dit de m'attendre dehors, bougonna Harry, en s'asseyant maladroitement. Aïe !

Il avait cru son fauteuil rebondi et moelleux, mais ses fesses heurtèrent une surface bien plus dure que celle à laquelle elles s'étaient, petites inconscientes, attendue.

- A quoi tu joues ? demanda Draco, troublé.

Son ton était agressif, énervé.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry, avec toute l'innocence dont il pouvait être capable.

- Pourquoi tu ne portes pas tes... A moins que... Bref, si tu veux savoir, je suis entré parce que si j'étais resté une seconde de plus à l'extérieur, j'aurais répandu l'intégralité de mes viscères sur le trottoir.

- Pourquoi ?

Draco porta la main à son front, comme pour en lisser les rides de contrariété qui devaient s'y être imprimées. A cette distance, Harry était incapable de les voir. Il était, de toute façon, incapable de distinguer quoique ce soit de Draco Malfoy, mis-à-part la séparation entre sa tête et le reste de son corps, ainsi que les deux trucs flous et gris qui étaient, en tout vraisemblance, une paire de bras.

**xXx**

L'héritier Malfoy était arrivé devant le restaurant avec quelques minutes d'avance – okay, au moins vingt. Mais il voulait se préparer... mentalement.

Ils avaient eu une séance de pose lundi, le 16 octobre. Hier, samedi 21, il avait vu Blaise, pour parler. Et quand il était rentré chez lui, un hibou – un de ces oiseaux communs et démodés que la Poste sorcière persistait à employer – l'attendait, avec un mot de la part de la Muse.

En bref, Harry Potter voulait recevoir son présent le lendemain soir même.

Cela signifiait tout de même que, pour la première fois de leur vie, ils allaient dîner _ensemble_.

Du temps de leurs séances d'érotisme, manger ensemble n'avait aucun sens. Il s'agissait plus de « se dévorer mentalement », « s'entre-déchirer implicitement », « ouvrir le bide de l'autre et exhiber fièrement ses entrailles, avant de les avaler goulûment ».

Les quelques mois qu'avait duré leur relation « amoureuse », ça leur était arrivé, presque par accident, de manger un morceau ensemble. Par exemple, ils allaient tous les soirs prendre le thé chez Severus et, parfois, le Directeur de Serpentard leur offrait quelques biscuits.

Mais jamais ils n'avaient eu de rendez-vous dînatoire.

Il était donc légitime que Draco ait choisi un bon resto, chic sans être forcément hors de prix. Et qu'il soit arrivé en avance, afin de pouvoir stresser sainement, tout en faisant de son mieux pour se transformer en poteau électrique.

Il allait revoir sa Muse, si vite. Harry était-il impatient de dîner avec lui ? Ou était-ce simplement pour se débarrasser du présent de la deuxième séance ? Est-ce que ce cadeau était une bonne idée ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée ?

En bref, Harry venait-il par devoir ou par envie ?

De quoi allaient-ils parler, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leurs rôles de Muse et Artiste ?

Il attendait comme un gentil ex-Mangemort torturé par ses sentiments embrouillés et confus quand il avait vu les _pigeons_.

**xXx**

Ils n'étaient que trois, au début. Puis, c'était incroyable, ils s'étaient multipliés par dix. Voire vingt. En tout cas, c'était l'effet que ça faisait. En environ trois secondes, il y avait aux pieds de Draco un océan de plumes grises et bleues et roses, de becs courts et pointus, de pattes aux doigts atrophiés.

Il y en avait un qui traînait de l'aile, unijambiste, et visiblement borgne, et pourtant énorme, le gars. Et ce vétéran déchiquetait un morceau de pain plus gros que sa tête.

Bon, il faut admettre que ce n'était pas difficile.

L'ancien Serpentard avait, sans pouvoir bouger, observé le chaos qui se déroulait à quelques centimètres de ses chaussures cirées.

C'était impossible d'identifier, de séparer les différents oiseaux, tellement ils se mélangeaient, se confondaient les uns aux autres. Chacun cherchait à se rapprocher, à s'approprier le morceau de pain, qui volait en morceaux, disparaissait parfois sous la vague de volatiles gloussants à qui mieux-mieux, avant de réapparaître dans le bec d'un éphémère vainqueur.

Et les pigeons n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer.

Le spectacle bordélique lui avait foutu, sans qu'il n'arrive vraiment à saisir pourquoi, une affreuse envie de gerber.

C'était peut-être car il s'agissait d'une masse informe, d'une espèce de totalité organique mouvante et pourtant faite d'individus, tous identiques. Parfois, un des oiseaux était éjecté de la mêlée et, enfin, Draco arrivait à le considérer comme un être unique, doté d'une seule forme et d'une seule matière.

Mais dès qu'il se relançait, vaillant, dans la foule grisâtre, il retournait à l'anonymat, comme signant de lui-même sa mort identitaire. Sa matière se diffusait dans ses pairs et son essence, diluée par la foule, tendait à s'infiltrer dans le sol, comme aspirée par la Nature.

Lui qui était auparavant un, retournait dans le grouillement du tas.

Draco, quand il avait poussé les portes du « Mon Plaisir », se fit la promesse de ne jamais se réincarner en pigeon. Signer sa propre mort salutaire, très peu pour lui.

**xXx**

- J'ai assisté à une scène qui a failli me couper l'appétit de manière définitive. Tu ne trouves pas que la simple idée de manger pour vivre est absolument répugnante ?

Harry lui lança un regard flou, perturbé, mais Draco n'en tint pas compte.

De toute façon, le regard vert était flou depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Non, sincèrement, le fait de devoir ingurgiter d'autres êtres pour pouvoir assurer notre propre conservation, c'est quand même bâtard comme système.

- Heu...

- Imagine-toi, un instant, que tu es une plante. Tu te nourris seulement d'air, de soleil, d'un peu d'eau. C'est si... frais comme existence. Si pur.

- Oui...

- Et maintenant, reviens dans ton corps de mammifère omnivore et charognard. Ce que tu as dans ton assiette et qui te semble si appétissant, et bien ça pourrait être toi. C'est toi, en quelque sorte.

- Certes mais...

- Ça ne te révolte pas, de vivre en enterrant les autres ?

- Dr...

- Oui, je sais, c'est assez drôle que ce soit moi entre tous qui critique ainsi notre mode de vie. C'est vrai, les Malfoy, depuis toujours, n'ont eu aucun scrupule à écraser les plus faibles, mais, finalement, que veux-tu, peut-être révélons-nous le véritable sens de la vie...

- Drac...

- Sa cruauté, son injustice. Oui, finalement, pourquoi se soulever contre quelque chose contre quoi on ne peut rien ? Surtout quand on est du bon côté, comme moi. Enfin, plus maintenant, mais...

- _Môsieur*_, Sir, _je suis_ _désolé*_ d'interrompre votre conversation. Que désireriez-vous pour commencer ?

**xXx**

Le petit serveur speed de tout-à-l'heure essayait de capter l'attention de Draco depuis une bonne minute. Il avait fini par le couper. Il n'avait pas tout son temps et il y avait ce gros bonhomme qui n'arrêtait pas de proférer des menaces contre ce « sale petit serveur qui traînassait et que si je l'attrape, il verra ce qu'il verra ».

- Nous allons prendre... Que veux-tu, Harry ?

- Heu, une... de l'eau. Plate. Enfin, une carafe. D'eau du robinet. S'il-vous-plaît.

- Tu es sûr ? Jette au moins un coup d'œil à la carte des vins, ils ont un bon choix français, dit Draco, avec malice.

Il s'était décidé à ignorer royalement la nouvelle lubie de Harry. Il n'allait pas se laisser perturber par les deux gros yeux verts.

- _Môsieur_*, je peux vous conseiller, je suis moi-même en partie _Français de France_*.

Harry n'était pas tout-à-fait sûr qu'avoir du sang français faisait du serveur un expert en œnologie, mais il consentit à ouvrir la carte.

Il la parcourut en diagonale puis affirma qu'il se sentait nauséeux et que de l'eau fraîche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Draco opta pour un verre de blanc au nom imprononçable et inutilement long.

Le serveur repartit avec les cartes des boissons, non sans, bien sûr, avoir félicité _Môsieur Malfoa*_ pour son choix.

Harry n'eut même pas le cœur de maudire le lèche-botte car le pauvre garçon fut immédiatement alpagué par le gros bonhomme qui ressemblait à l'oncle Vernon.

Ils étaient dans un resto français _moldu_. Ça pouvait être l'oncle Vernon. Et en même temps, ça pouvait très bien ne pas l'être.

Comme c'était frustrant et jouissif de n'y rien voir, bordel !

Jouissif, car l'idée de dîner dans un restaurant que l'oncle Vernon considérerait comme recommandable serait comme une revanche envers les Dursley. Harry y dînait et sans frais. Et le serveur le connaissait personnellement. Enfin, connaissait personnellement le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Ou plutôt qu'il accompagnait. Mais tout ça, c'était des détails.

**xXx**

- Bon, que souhaiterais-tu manger ce soir ? demanda aimablement Draco, par dessus le menu.

- Dit le type qui vient de me faire une diatribe contre la nourriture !

- Non, pas contre la nourriture, contre l'alimentation.

- C'est exactement...

- Tu demanderas à Granger, elle t'expliquera. Donc, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Le visage bienveillant de Draco avait quelque chose d'absolument effroyable. On aurait dit un Papa trop souvent absent qui achèterait l'amour de son gosse à coup de peluches géantes et de chupa chups goût cerise.

- Pourquoi tu es si... gentil ? Non, attends, c'est pas le bon mot... Pourquoi tu es si peu sarcastique ?

Draco soupira, mélodramatique.

- Parce que ceci (il fit un grand geste censé englobé tout le restaurant) est mon présent pour la séance de lundi. Et que je fais les choses bien. Et que, si tu voulais bien profiter simplement de la soirée, ça serait sympa. Pour une fois.

- Ha, bien sûr. Ça me rassure. J'ai soudain cru qu'on t'avait castré, enfin, je sais pas, changé le cerveau en plat de spaghetti. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

Les cinq minutes suivantes, Draco essaya de le convaincre combien les spécialités Lyonnaises – andouillettes, tripes et autres festivités – étaient succulentes.

Ce gars n'avait aucune logique. Mais s'il avait du en avoir une, elle s'inscrirait probablement dans une dimension parallèle absurde où les Manchots Empereurs femelles couvaient elles-mêmes leurs œufs.

- Bon, je vais me décider tout seul, dit lascivement Harry, retenant un haut le cœur à la mention des « différents éléments du tube digestif d'un porc, nettoyés avec application mais conservant une saveur prononcée ».

Il plongea dans le menu.

**xXx**

Cependant, il avait beau avoir le nez à cinquante centimètres du papier, il lui était impossible d'en lire les caractères. Il plissait les yeux, dans une tentative d'y voir mieux, mais ses cils, noirs, épais et terriblement nets, le gênaient plus qu'autre chose.

Et il y avait toutes ces drôles de _choses_, qu'il voyait danser dans les airs.

Quand Harry avait eu cette idée, elle lui avait semblé lumineuse. Aussi lumineuse qu'un « Lumos » murmuré dans la nuit.

_Il viendrait au restaurant sans ses lunettes._

Ce n'était pas négociable. C'était une décision irrémédiable.

Il viendrait en myope.

Il y avait trois raisons qui expliquaient cette démarche.

1 – Draco le verrait sous un autre angle. Et ce que Harry voulait, c'était le faire hésiter. Lui faire perdre son foutu self-contrôle. Qu'ils soient, de nouveau, dans cette hésitation gênée qui caractérisait leur relation, adolescents. Bref, casser le rôle de Draco l'Artiste Maudit et lui rappeler qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester insensibles l'un à l'autre. Et que Harry était quand même pas un être transparent.

2 – C'était aussi pour transformer le rendez-vous en une troisième séance. Il venait en Autre. En quelque sorte, il se foutait lui-même une situation difficile : jamais il n'était sorti sans lunettes. Ses yeux étaient bien trop malades pour ça. Il troublerait Draco tout en se troublant la vue lui-même. Il voulait voir sans voir.

3 – Une troisième raison, qui n'était pas vraiment légitime, c'est qu'il avait toujours voulu tester, au moins une fois, de passer quelques heures sans lunettes. C'était absurde, mais il était persuadé que sa vue s'améliorerait d'elle-même, comme la vision dans le noir. Ou pour le kiff. Harry Potter aimait vivre dangereusement, que voulez-vous.

**xXx**

Transplaner en myope, ça avait été plus facile que prévu. Se réceptionner, une autre affaire.

Il avait choisi une ruelle pleine d'ombres, de celles qui pullulent dans la nuit londonienne. On en faisait à tous les coins des grandes avenues.

Il avait atterri à genoux et failli tomber tête la première dans une énorme benne à ordures. Quand il s'était relevé, sa tête tournait déjà.

Et en plus, il connaissait mal ce quartier. Il n'y avait aucun repère.

**xXx**

En un an et demi qu'il habitait Londres, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'explorer. Il se contentait de faire des aller-retour stériles, empruntant toujours les mêmes chemins.

Londres lui était étrangère et indifférente.

Durant ses longs étés, Harry avait eu tout son temps pour apprendre par cœur les noms de toutes les rues du quartier résidentiel de Little Whinging, Surrey, où les Dursley habitaient.

Et durant sa scolarité, il avait eu tout le loisir nécessaire pour percer une grande partie des secrets de Poudlard, ce qui était autrement plus intéressant. Le château, il le connaissait, il comprenait plus ou moins sa logique, il pouvait presque prévoir sa configuration.

Little Whinging lui était familier, c'était chez les Dursley. De toute façon, une fois qu'on en connaissait une rue, on les connaissait toutes.

Poudlard lui était familier, c'était chez lui. Il s'était approprié le lieu, en le côtoyant intimement, une fois la nuit tombée.

Mais Londres, il avait beau y vivre... c'était chez tout le monde. Et il avait perdu sa curiosité caractéristique. Tant qu'il savait où il pouvait laver son tas de linge sale pour deux livres et le sécher pour cinq, ça allait.

**xXx**

Harry s'était relevé tant bien que mal, avait marché dans une substance dont il préférait à jamais taire le nom et s'était dirigé vers ce qu'il pensait être Draco.

Malheureusement, il avait constaté, de ses yeux faibles, que les cheveux de l'homme qui attendait devant le restaurant étaient plus châtains que blonds. Quand il avait enfin réussi à entrer dans le restaurant, ce qui lui prit plusieurs minutes, le temps d'identifier la poignée de la porte, de pousser et se rendre compte, évidemment, qu'il fallait tirer, son petit serveur l'avait accosté.

**xXx**

- Pourquoi tu... essaya de nouveau de demander Draco, alors que son rendez-vous plissait les yeux comme s'il était confronté à la plus phénoménale des constipations que ses pauvres W.C avaient pu connaître.

Et pourtant, l'appartement de Harry avait vu passer un nombre assez conséquent de locataires.

- Pourquoi je ne rien du tout. Concentre-toi sur le menu plutôt que sur moi, rétorqua Harry d'un ton plus que provocateur.

- Très bien. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, le Bigleux.

Harry sourit. Voilà que Draco commençait déjà à être sur les nerfs. Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

**xXx**

- Je prendrai ceci, s'il-vous-plaît, dit Harry, en mettant le doigt sur un plat, tout-à-fait au hasard.

Le serveur nota en silence, frustrant par la même occasion l'envie qui démangeait Draco de savoir.

- Et moi, ceci, renchérit le blond.

Gaston, le petit serveur, était surpris. Môsieur Malfoa, en temps ordinaire, n'aurait pas hésité à dire le nom du plat dans un Français approximatif mais avec une voix pleine d'assurance.

Pour l'encourager à se la péter – ici, on brosse les clients dans le sens du poil – il demanda :

- Je suis désolé, _Môsieur_*, je ne vois pas. Que voudriez-vous ?

A ce moment-là, M. Malfoy aurait du sourire et annoncer qu'il souhaitait un « Tartare de saumon sur son lit d'épinards, s'il-vous-plaît, Gaston ».

- Vous ne voyez pas, vraiment ? Et bien vous feriez peut-être bien de chausser une paire de lunettes, au lieu de jouer à l'imbécile.

Le serveur se confondit en excuses, sans même chercher à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il affirma avoir eu un trouble visuel aussi subit que bref et prit sur le champ note du plat désigné par l'index droit du blond.

**xXx**

- On est un peu stressé, Draco ?

- Tout va plutôt bien, à vrai dire, répondit posément l'héritier Malfoy, en portant sa fourchette à sa bouche. Je ne dirais pas la même chose de toi, par contre.

- Moi ? Tout va plutôt bien, lança joyeusement Harry, alors qu'il essayait d'attraper des petits pois avec sa fourchette.

Mais ils avaient beau être verts fluo – cuisine créative, parait-il –, ils n'en étaient pas moins petits. Et ça glissait, et ça roulait, et ça atterrissait partout sauf dans la bouche du brun. Cette rébellion légumière aurait du foutre le brun en rogne et de façon totalement légitime. De quel droit est-ce que les petits pois osaient-ils tomber de sa fourchette, alors qu'ils auraient du l'aider à se nourrir, lui, ce pauvre handicapé de la cornée des yeux ? Putain ?

Cependant, cela paraissait fou mais c'était la stricte vérité, Harry Potter n'en avait rien à foutre de ne pas manger. Il semblait même que plus il entendait les petits pois retomber dans son assiette ou sur ses genoux, plus son sourire s'agrandissait.

Les enfants de la table d'à côté le regardaient d'un air ébahi.

Draco était même sûr d'avoir entendu une voix geignarde demander « Pourquoi le Monsieur il sourit comme ça ? ».

Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus, il devait faire quelque chose.

Il donna un grand coup de pied au brun sous la table.

**xXx**

Malheureusement, s'il s'était attendu à ce que Harry comprenne son embarras, sorte ses lunettes de sa poche, les mette sur son nez et mange enfin normalement, c'était carrément loupé. Le Survivant cria de surprise plus que de douleur et s'exclama, hilare :

- C'est toi qui m'as donné un grand coup, là ?

On se retournait vers eux.

Les regards méfiants et désapprobateurs blessèrent, sans pitié, l'ego du rejeton Malfoy. Comme si entre eux deux il était celui qui était le plus susceptible de gueuler de la sorte !

- Tu m'humilies! siffla-t-il.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas perdre ton sang-froid au point de me donner un coup de pied. C'était si bas de ta part, dit Harry, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Tu... m'exaspères avec ta myopie. Ça me donne envie de t'étriper, quelque chose dans le style. C'est bon, au moins ?

- Très. Savoureux.

Il n'avait pas l'air de parler du plat en tant que tel.

- Jubilatoire, ajouta-t-il, ses yeux troubles fixés dans ceux de son ancien rival.

Ils finirent leurs plats principaux en silence.

**xXx**

Ils finirent leurs plats en silence. Tout autour d'eux, les Moldus attablés mangeaient en discutant, échangeaient des blagues qui n'avaient jamais été drôles.

Eux, dans un coin d'ombre, assis à _La Comtesse de Ségur_, légèrement en retrait, ne faisaient que tinter leurs couverts contre la faïence des assiettes.

Ils ne se regardaient pas et, si quelqu'un leur avait jeté un simple coup d'œil, il penserait que ces deux-là étaient de lointains parents brouillés, incapables de profiter d'un bon moment ensemble.

Harry ne pouvait décemment pas se concentrer sur de vulgaires petits pois quand un phénomène aussi intéressant que les mouches volantes se passait juste sous ses yeux.

Non, rectifia-t-il mentalement, _dans_ ses yeux.

Les mouches volantes, il les avait toujours vues. **(1)**

Quand il était entré à l'école primaire, Pétunia et Vernon n'avaient pu ignorer plus longtemps sa myopie, car il n'arrivait pas à lire les lettres au tableau. De mauvaise grâce, ils lui avaient alors acheté une paire de lunettes peu onéreuse mais solide, dans l'espoir qu'elle tienne une dizaine d'années, sinon plus.

Malheureusement pour leurs petites économies, la vue de Harry avait pas mal empiré durant son enfance, ce qui les avait contraints à changer ses verres régulièrement.

Toutefois, ce qu'ils supportaient le moins, c'est que plus la vue de Harry baissait, plus il les soûlait avec quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'il voyait et qu'eux ne voyaient pas.

Ça avait l'air d'être de la... magie. De la mauvaise magie.

**xXx**

« Tante Pétunia, je vois des petits trucs dans l'air. Il y en a un gros qui traverse ton visage. »

« Tante Pétunia, sur le mur, il y a des insectes qui bougent. »

« Tante Pétunia, il y en a plein. »

Passé un certain âge cependant, il avait arrêté de la harceler avec ça, vu qu'elle lui répondait toujours de la même façon :

« Ne parle pas de choses qui n'existent pas. Et arrange-moi ces cheveux ! »

Alors les Dursley pensèrent que, peut-être, le sale mioche n'était pas vraiment un sorcier, que, s'ils le cadraient, il pourrait éventuellement devenir un bon citoyen Anglais comme il faut.

Mais Harry les voyait toujours, ses trucs. C'était d'ailleurs les seules choses qu'il voyait vraiment nettement. Il était tellement focalisé là-dessus que, parfois, il lui semblait que le monde extérieur était un arrière-plan devant lequel les petits êtres se baladaient, en apesanteur.

Néanmoins, contrairement à ce que pensaient ces superstitieux de Dursley, les mouches volantes n'avaient aucune espèce de rapport avec la magie.

Ça ressemblait à des filaments, des espèces de vers translucides qui déambulaient dans les airs.

Parfois, il ne les voyait pas pendant plusieurs jours. Et puis, ils réapparaissaient dans le ciel, dans la lumière, sur une table.

Ils avaient tous une forme unique. Il y en avait des tout petits, comme des points, des globules aériennes. Il y en avait un qui était plus comme un nuage gris, une sorte de vapeur qui passait. La plupart, Harry les aurait décrits comme ressemblant à des chromosomes, s'il avait eu des cours de S.V.T. Mais, à la place, il avait été à Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? chuchota rapidement Draco.

**xXx**

Harry avait totalement oublié leur situation. Il s'était légèrement levé de sa chaise, et sa main tendue en avant essayait d'attraper un corps flottant narquois, qui s'échappait toujours quand il tentait de le suivre des yeux.

Mais les corps flottants bougent avec le regard.

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes... pensées.

- Rappelle-toi un peu où tu es, grinça le blond. Et arrête de m'humilier.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de mal à être normal, quand je n'ai pas mes... yeux. Je vois des choses.

- Et bien fies-toi à tes autres sens, dit Draco en tremblant un peu.

Est-ce que Harry devenait fou ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plutôt bien. Je vois des choses que personne ne voit, j'entends un bruit de fond plutôt sympa, je devine ta silhouette faite de mille petites taches de couleurs...

- Je ne te savais pas si poète, fit Draco avec un ricanement.

Mais il avait en tête une après-midi particulière. La situation était totalement différente, et pourtant...

**xXx**

Hiver de la sixième année, cinquième séance d'érotisme. Lui et Potter, près du lac. Potter est allongé, Draco assis contre un arbre. Potter enlève ses lunettes et chuchote ses impressions au Serpentard qui fait semblant de lire.

C'était apaisant et en même temps stressant. Et si un des élèves découvrait leur complicité ?

- J'enlève mes lunettes et plus rien n'a de formes. Les angles n'en sont plus, les détails disparaissent. Tout est plus beau, tu sais, dans la myopie.

Draco, en écoutant Harry délirer sur les bienfaits d'un dégénérescence de l'œil, essaya d'être myope. C'était difficile. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait du mal à ignorer ce qui l'entourait. Il était devenu _conscient_. Et quand on l'est, impossible de passer outre. Sa mauvaise foi légendaire avait été reléguée au rang de mauvaise habitude, vestige de son enfance royale. Ça n'était plus lui. Il avait grandi et s'était pris un paquet de choses dans la gueule.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Fais un effort. Regarde-moi.

Pour la première fois depuis que Harry s'était assis en face de lui, Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans, il retrouvait le regard vert, sans rien entre eux.

**xXx**

Quand ils couchaient ensemble, avant, Harry gardait ses lunettes. Il disait que c'était pour pouvoir le voir perdre ses moyens. Que c'était mieux avec. Que ça l'excitait, de fixer les légères rougeurs sur le corps pâle du Serpentard. Les quelques gouttes de sueur qui s'échappaient, coupables, de son épiderme. De parcourir du regard les infimes imperfections de son amant.

Mais Draco savait que si Harry désirait tant garder ses lunettes, c'était, en quelque sorte, pour lui opposer sa volonté. Les deux verres correcteurs étaient comme l'infime barrière entre eux, ce qui les séparait. C'était transparent, ça ne les gênait pas vraiment, souvent même, ils les oubliaient, mais c'était là.

Là, entre leurs deux corps chauds et moites, il y avait cet objet de métal et de verre.

Bref, Harry ne les enlevait pas souvent. C'était sa façon de garder le contrôle.

Et ce dimanche 22 octobre 2000, il était apparu sans.

Sans défense.

Et c'était cela qui avait troublé Draco tout au long du repas. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi devrait-il affronter le Harry qui et qu'il avait sucé, sodomisé ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était trop tôt.

Il n'y avait pas de raison. C'était incompréhensible.

Ils avaient seulement fait deux séances ensemble, deux séances assez bancales, certes, mais qui tenaient relativement la route.

Pourquoi est-ce que la Muse venait déjà le provoquer, avec ses yeux si gros, qui sautaient de partout ? Pourquoi Harry tentait-il de lui rappeler qu'eux deux...

- Détends-toi, murmura le brun. Fais comme si tu étais un nouveau-né.

L'instruction était étrange, mais Draco la suivit. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que Harry continue à lui parler avec ce ton si impérieux. Il avait tendance à oublier que le Survivant était parfois du genre dominant. Mais ça lui plaisait. Pensée coupable.

**xXx**

Draco se projeta dans l'esprit d'un bébé. D'ailleurs, est-ce que les bébés étaient même dotés d'un esprit ? Est-ce que ça ne venait pas avec l'âge, ce genre de choses ?

Avec dégoût, il décida de se projeter plutôt dans le corps d'un pigeon.

Soudain, tout ce qui les entourait prit un sens différent. Les autres personnes devinrent un brouillard bruyant, mais sans intérêt. Des obstacles à éviter, tout au plus, qui ne faisaient qu'un avec leurs tables. Les murs eux-mêmes ne marquaient plus que les limites de sa liberté de mouvement.

Les couleurs lui faisaient mal aux yeux, et l'harmonie de la déco s'effondra. Il ne voyait plus les lustres comme d'élégants luminaires mais comme des excroissances grotesques au plafond, qui aurait pu s'en passer. Aucune utilité.

Les serveurs qui circulaient étaient désormais des choses qui suivaient un parcours prédéfini. Il se concentra quelques secondes sur leur ballet avant de passer à autre chose.

La personne en face de lui.

**xXx**

Harry seul gardait une signification. Il était là, et il était là pour lui. Le sorcier le plus célèbre de l'Angleterre dînait à sa table, le regardant sans ciller.

Et, soudain, il se passa un truc flippant.

Les contours du brun se troublèrent, se firent moins précis. Et sa matière profita de cette confusion pour fuir. Littéralement.

C'était comme si ses pores s'étaient tous dilatés au maximum et que sa chair s'échappait, milliers de petites gouttes rouges traversant sa peau, remontant le long de ses poils pour finalement s'évanouir dans les airs.

Ça faisait une espèce d'aura lumineuse. Les petites gouttes, d'abord désordonnés, finirent par trouver un rythme. C'était _intelligent_. Ça formait des courants, des lignes, comme un réseau sanguin hors du corps. Comme les branches de l'arbre que le brun n'était pas.

Et, finalement, Draco comprit. Il voyait enfin l'intensité du regard de Harry Potter.

- Je vois ce que ça fait d'être myope, chuchota-t-il, dans un état second.

- Qu'est-ce que cela fait ?

- Tu ne vois plus qu'une seule chose nettement.

* * *

**(1) Les mouches volantes/corps flottants :** Les myopes doivent voir de quoi je parle. J'ai essayé de décrire ce phénomène intra-oculaire, mais ce n'est là que mon expérience malhabilement retranscrite. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, tapez "floaters" dans votre moteur de recherche préféré.

**Voilà !** Bon, je suis sincèrement désolée si vous avez trouvé le chapitre inégal ou confus, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. En espérant tout de même avoir un petit retour de ta part... Love !

(Ha et j'arrête les annonces de date de publication, ça me met plus la pression qu'autre chose. Donc à dans dix jours, c'est tout :)


	8. Passer la soirée tout seul

**Publié le samedi 1er novembre 2014**

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! **Déjà, je suis PILE à l'heure (les annonces de dates, c'est pas pour moi, j'y arrive mieux sans /o/ ) donc je suis de bonne humeur !

En plus, je sais pas trop si vous avez capté, mais l'histoire se déroule grosso modo "en temps réel". Genre c'est Halloween en vrai et dans Cherche Muse, si c'est pas fou ! (mais je traite pas vraiment le sujet...)

Et Rowling vient de publier plein de nouveaux textes sur Pottermore :D

Ensuite, le 4 novembre, dans quelques jours, c'est mon **anniversaire sur FF** ! Ca fera un an que j'aurais publié le premier chapitre de ma première fic. Ca me rend toute chose. Sérieusement, je pensais pas que j'allais autant m'investir là-dedans. En tout cas, cette fic est loin de se terminer !

J'ai changé la catégorie de la fic : de Hurt/comfort & Humor elle est passée à Angst & Humor. Je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux, mais vu qu'elle traite bien moins des sévices corporels, contrairement aux Enchaînés... (Angst et Humor ensemble, je trouvait ça tellement _drôle_)

A propos du chapitre, il ne comporte pas de scènes choquantes/de poils/de chair déchirée/enfin, vous me connaissez, quoi. J'avais besoin d'écrire un truc posay.

Je remercie **Chat Bleu** (Blaise apparaît dans ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir apprécié les pigeons :) ) et **LinChan** (Ha, tes messages me font toujours plaisir. C'est vraiment coul de sentir que ça plait à quelqu'un :D Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents ! ) pour leurs reviews.

**Résumé, résumez, résumons :** Chapitre 7 : Blaise décide d'intervenir dans la vie de Draco et Harry. Chapitre 8 : Ted Lupin est un sale gosse capricieux mais bien charmant - Draco et Harry ont un bien long RDV au restaurant, qui est à la fois le cadeau de Draco en échange de la 2e séance et une 3e séance surprise, car Harry vient en myope, bouleversant notre Serpentard intergalactique.

Sans plus de formalités, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**CHERCHE MUSE ou Laisser le temps aux choses**

**Chapitre 8 : Passer la soirée tout seul à se morfondre**

* * *

_« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai su que c'était pour aujourd'hui. Ça faisait quelques temps, déjà, que je me sentais un peu plus léger chaque jour. Je me vidais de ma substance, je crois, mais je ne peux pas dire ni comment ni pourquoi._

_Je constatais simplement que ça s'échappait, ça sortait de tous mes pores, que ça s'évaporait sans un bruit, et c'était beau. Des petits bouts de moi, invisibles, se faisaient la malle, défiaient les lois de la gravité pour rejoindre le ciel._

_Je ne peux le prouver mais je sais qu'ils partaient pour un long voyage et, qu'un jour, je les rejoindrai, sur cette terre d'exil. Nuit après jour, j'imaginais des perles de moi se barrer, à travers ma peau percée. Irrégulièrement dans la journée, plus souvent quand j'avais les yeux fermés et que j'essayais de rêver._

_Incapable de dormir, je me retournais souvent, et les draps tachés de rouge avaient un vague goût de sel._

_J'ai pensé à coller un pansement sur chaque trou de mon corps, puis je me suis dit que c'était moche de lutter contre une destinée. Alors, j'ai laissé faire. J'attendais, presque impatient, le jour où je me dirais « C'est bon. Tout ça, c'est fini. »._

_J'ai senti ce matin que c'était bientôt l'heure de ma dernière érection, mon dernier cri, avant que mes poumons, ballons crevés, atteignent enfin leur ultime souffle._

_Je savais que c'était pour aujourd'hui, mais je ne savais pas pour quelle heure. J'ai donc traînassé dans mon lit, comme une nymphe dans son cocon. J'avais les membres un peu froissés, un peu »_

D'un geste rageur, le jeune homme ratura les deux dernières lignes. C'était pas fluide pour une mornille. D'ailleurs, il allait tout jeter, tiens. C'était mauvais, bordel. Terriblement mauvais. Il n'avait même, de mémoire de sorcier, jamais écrit un tel torchon.

Il était tard et lui était foutrement insatisfait.

**xXx**

A peine revenu dans sa maison de verre bobo-hipster-swaggylol, Draco s'était précipité sur la plume et le morceau de parchemin qui l'attendaient patiemment sur la table à manger. Et il avait gratté un long quart d'heure, les phrases s'enchaînant sans mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il bloque _soudain_.

Dès que sa plume avait arrêté de crisser sur le parchemin, il avait barré deux lignes puis cinq. Et, finalement, il venait de tout tej à la poubelle, frustré.

Avant de partir pour le Mon Plaisir, il avait laissé sur sa table de quoi écrire, au cas où il ait quelque chose à coucher d'urgence sur le papier, avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Ce petit rituel, il l'appelait mentalement son « Après-Potter ».

Draco avait pris l'habitude, il y a plusieurs années, de raconter ses petites entrevues avec Harry Potter. C'était une sorte d'épilogue, où il essayait désespérément de se raccrocher aux quelques instants partagés avec l'idole de la Grande-Bretagne magique.

Une façon de rejeter le plus tard possible le moment où il devait admettre que Potter n'était plus là, à ses côtés, rouge et poisseux et que cette vision érotique était inexorablement vouée à devenir un simple souvenir.

Bref, il écrivait immanquablement après ses rendez-vous avec Potter sauf quand il était vraiment KO, ce qui arrivait plutôt _souvent_. Dans ces cas-là, il reportait l'atelier journal intime au lendemain.

C'était une manie qu'il avait perdue sans mal, avec la guerre, leur séparation fortuite, toussa – d'un côté, sans matière à écrire, point d'encre à verser – et qu'il avait retrouvée sans même s'en apercevoir, quand il avait découvert qui était au juste le mystérieux jeune homme qui avait répondu à son annonce.

Le seul candidat au poste de Muse à sembler être en possession d'un complexe cérébral en état de marche, par une sorte de fatalité dotée d'un sens de l'humour douteux, ça avait du être Harry Potter.

Depuis qu'il l'avait revu au Chaudron Baveur, il y a deux mois de cela – seulement ! –, il en avait usé, des plumes.

**xXx**

Il pensait sincèrement que le rendez-vous au restaurant serait un simple _rendez-vous au restaurant_. Qu'ils dîneraient en parlant peu mais bien, que Potter serait gêné dans ce cadre qui lui était si peu familier. Que, comme à son habitude, le rejeton Malfoy mènerait la danse, apostrophant chaque serveur par son petit nom et prononçant le Français à la presque-perfection.

Enfin, carrément mal, mais il comptait sur l'incapacité formelle du Survivant à distinguer le Français du Tchèque.

Bref, la soirée aurait du être tranquille, et le compte-rendu sans intérêt pour quiconque d'autre que son auteur.

Mais, comme d'habitude, Potter s'était évertué à lui démontrer combien toute la terre avait raison de croire qu'il était ce foutu être absolument fascinant et imprévisible. Il s'était ramené, ce con, en aveugle. Ou tout comme. Et rien que ça, ça avait foutu en l'air tous les plans de Draco.

Et bref, au lieu de rédiger une description détaillée du rendez-vous, bourrée de petites envolées dégueulasses d'amour interdit reparaissant à la surface tel une comparaison foireuse, il avait pondu ce qu'il, dans la folie du moment, avait pris pour une page de maître.

Et bien sûr, en réalité, c'était nul à chier.

Putain.

Trop énervé pour se remettre à écrire, il fit disparaître les lambeaux de parchemin et la plume cassée.

Il était tard – minuit passé – et Draco Malfoy se préparait un café noir. La nuit allait être longue.

**xXx**

Ce n'était décidément pas un rendez-vous au restaurant classique, songea-t-il pour la sixième ou septième fois, en remuant machinalement sa cuillère, dans la tasse vide.

Déjà, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait aucune idée de si son plat avait été bon ou pas. Il se rappelait, bien sûr, de ce qu'il avait commandé. Un verre de blanc, une entrée froide et un plat principal à base de riz blanc et de poulet. Ou de dinde. Une viande blanche, quoi.

Potter, quant à lui, avait pris un pichet d'eau plate et, à l'aveuglette, opté pour une salade niçoise ainsi qu'une assiette de petits pois sur leur sauce sucrée-salée.

Donc non, il n'avait aucun problème de perte de mémoire à court terme, merci. Mais, pour la première fois depuis environ une grosse dizaine d'années, il était tout simplement incapable de dire si le chef était en cuisine ce soir-là ou si c'était le commis, cet incapable, qui avait tout préparé. Ou encore si son repas avait un jour été congelé. Ou même s'il s'agissait de boîtes de conserve réchauffées.

Non, il était bien trop focalisé sur les yeux myopes en face de lui, sur la fourchette tenue d'une main mal assurée et sur les petits pois fluorescents qui se suicidaient tous à tour de rôle.

Il avait tellement été happé par l'étrange spectacle qu'il n'avait même pas été tenté de le troubler. Quand on contemple, on n'agit pas. Fausse citation de Plotin.

**xXx**

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il était venu sans un minimum de préparation. Au contraire, il avait auparavant dressé scrupuleusement une liste de questions, et même cinq longues tirades qui pourraient venir combler les blancs potentiels.

Mais il avait oublié de prendre en compte le fait que, pour qu'il puisse les insérer dans une conversation, il fallait déjà qu'il y ait déjà au préalable un semblant de conversation. On ne pouvait clairement pas qualifier d'un tel nom les quelques éléments grammaticaux qu'ils s'étaient échangés au cours du dîner, par pure convention.

En tout, ils avaient du utiliser une cinquantaine de mots en deux heures. Sans exagérer.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce con était venu sans lunettes ? Pour lui montrer ses bozieuverts ? Pour le déstabiliser ? Pour l'empêcher de dormir ?

Dans tous les cas, il avait mirifiquement bien réussi son petit tour. Chapeau, Potter.

Ou était-ce une troisième séance, et il avait été trop con pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ?

Draco, perdu dans ses pensées, canalisait moins bien sa magie qu'à l'ordinaire. Si on en jugeait l'état de sa petite cuillère, qui ne cessait de se tordre et de se détordre, il était pris dans une chaîne d'assertions contradictoires et terriblement prises de tête. Et, dans le silence de sa cuisine toute neuve, il grinçait même parfois des dents, sans s'en apercevoir.

Il n'avait jamais été insomniaque. Son sommeil était léger, certes, mais il lui suffisait de quelques petits sorts autour de son lit pour dormir facile dix à douze heures.

Mais là, ses yeux secs se rouvraient après chaque battement de paupières, malgré lui. Et il pensait, sans relâche, à la façon dont il pourrait écrire Potter, si on pouvait vraiment réduire ce type à une série de mots accolés.

Non, conclut-il quelques heures plus tard. Harry Potter n'était pas réductible. Il se déployait toujours bien au-delà de sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Normal que la tentative du pauvre humain qu'était Draco Malfoy de créer un personnage à partir d'un Dieu soit vouée à l'échec.

Un vicieux complexe d'infériorité lui fit passer une bien mauvaise nuit.

**xXx**

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour...

Harry dépassa le Moldu moustachu, qui était occupé à fourrer la mauvaise clef dans la mauvaise boîte aux lettres. C'était un de ses nombreux voisins.

Le brun n'aurait su juger s'il était sympathique ou non, pour la bonne raison qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu dire autre chose qu'un « bonjour » bourru.

Et, manifestement, ce n'était toujours pas cette aprem-là qu'ils prendraient le thé ensemble tout en discutant à baguettes rompues de l'élevage des carottes naines borgnes à trois pattes au Groenland.

- Poussez-vous jeune homme, j'ai quatre-vingt cinq ans !

Tiens, ça s'était sa voisine du dessus, qui dévalait les escaliers avec son horrible chien. Selon les connaissances limitées de Harry en races canines, c'était un bichon frisé blanc – ou un autre truc du genre –, répondant au doux nom de « Ma petite fifille à moi ».

Le caractère de l'ignoble cabot était curieusement aussi... intéressant que celui de sa maîtresse. Cette dame était une vieille mégère acariâtre et en parfaite santé, qui ne semblait vivre dans un immeuble que pour le plaisir de faire chier tous ceux qui y habitaient aussi (malheureusement).

La première fois que Harry l'avait vue, il aurait pu jurer que c'était une sorcière, tellement elle avait le look approprié. Il avait même certainement émis quelques phrases en ce sens. C'était peut-être en partie pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait plus se le sentir depuis.

Quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle le poussa violemment contre le mur et, plutôt que de s'excuser, elle grincha :

- Tout ce linge ? Vous vivez seul pourtant, il me semble ?

Puis, avec un froncement de nez, elle rejoignit son sac à puces qui l'attendait dans le hall en couinant, laissant derrière elle cette pauvre créature abjecte à l'odeur particulièrement putride qui revenait de la laverie automatique du quartier et galérait présentement à gravir les marches raides et inégales du petit escalier, j'ai nommé, Harry Potter.

Ce dernier n'en avait rien à foutre des remarques impolies de la vieille femme. Il se concentrait seulement sur son étage qui se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque marche. Les deux sacs de linge propre et humide commençaient à lui sembler bien lourds.

**xXx**

C'est avec empressement et soulagement qu'il claqua sur lui-même la porte de son studio. En effet, il venait d'entendre le soufflement caractéristique de son voisin de palier. Il n'était pas méchant, au demeurant. Simplement, il avait tendance à inspirer et expirer en plein sur la figure de Harry la quantité d'air qu'un bébé cachalot inspire et expire les trois premiers mois de sa vie.

Une fois, l'ancien Gryffondor avait trouvé dans ses cheveux noirs une chose qui s'apparentait terriblement à un résidu de bave séchée involontairement niché là.

Depuis ce jour-là, il évitait soigneusement le bonhomme.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait noué un quelconque lien affectif avec un seul de ses voisins, même si cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'il habitait là.

**xXx**

_« Monsieur Potter, j'ai toqué à votre porte, vous n'avez pas répondu. J'ai téléphoné deux fois, vous n'avez pas décroché. Je me suis donc résolue à vous laisser un message, dans l'espoir illusoire que vous voudriez bien vous souvenir de la date d'aujourd'hui. Pour votre gouverne, nous sommes le trente et un octobre, Monsieur Potter. Et le loyer doit être payé le trente. J'attends votre chèque dans ma boîte aux lettres demain matin dernier délai. Passez une bonne journée Monsieur Potter, mais rappelez-vous qu'une échéance n'a d'utilité que si elle est respectée »._

Charmant. Alors qu'il cherchait de la place pour un dernier caleçon sur son étendoir plein à craquer – sa vieille voisine n'avait pas tort, il avait du oublier de faire la lessive la semaine dernière –, il constata qu'il y avait un autre message vocal sur son téléphone fixe ancestral.

Il n'y avait que Hermione et les Moldus qu'il fréquentait qui avaient son numéro. On pouvait d'ailleurs aisément réduire cette liste à Hermione + sa propriétaire.

Sans se ménager plus de suspense, il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton message.

_« Harry ? Je te fais l'honneur de t'appeler et tu daignes même pas décrocher ? Rappelle-moi au... »_

Le brun dut réécouter le message pour noter le numéro de téléphone dicté. Et il tenta de se rappeler à qui donc, bordel, appartenait cette voix... Et surtout, pourquoi un individu de sexe masculin qui connaissait son prénom lui avait laissé un message vocal.

Ça ne pouvait pas être ce type rencontré dans un bar il y a plusieurs mois, si ? Pourquoi rappellerait-il seulement maintenant ?

Ou encore cet apprenti boulanger, à qui il avait refilé son numéro un dimanche matin, poussé par une envie mortelle de reconnaissance sociale ? Pourquoi rappellerait-il ce client un peu dingue ?

Bon, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

**xXx**

- Al... lo ?

- A qui appartient donc cette douce et suave voix ? demanda Blaise d'un ton taquin, tandis qu'il feuilletait un magasine de cul moldu.

- Je...

- Hum, tu m'as pas reconnu ? J'en suis vraiment chagriné, _Harry_.

Il hésitait. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la blonde, aux joues un peu rondes, était encore ado, donc dégueulasse, ou si on pouvait dire qu'elle était carrément bonne ?

L'autre, au bout du fil, était à des lieux de ces considérations esthétiques. Il semblait suffoquer. Certainement d'indignation ou de surprise.

- Est-ce que c'est... Ste... Steven ?

On aurait dit qu'il parlait tout en essayant d'avaler ou de pondre par la bouche un œuf de dragon. Il devait être en train de vomir. Steven n'était probablement pas un gars très attirant.

- Je suis vraiment vexé, là. Crois-tu qu'un être aussi parfait que moi pourrait porter un nom aussi insignifiant ?

L'ancien Serpentard cala dans son cou le téléphone fixe sans fil – on est riche ou on ne l'est pas – et tourna la page.

La Moldue qui s'étendait sur la double page couleur avait le sourire le plus coquin qu'il ait jamais pu voir.

- C'est qui alors ? s'enquit Harry bêtement, mais très violemment.

Il aurait déjà raccroché au nez de l'inconnu écervelé s'il n'était pas persuadé que cette voix lui était familière. Il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis un bon moment, certes, mais c'était indubitablement un gars qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait fréquenté pendant longt...

- Dudley ?

- …

- Dudley, c'est toi ?

**xXx**

Non, c'était pas vraisemblable. Dudley Dursley était incapable de produire une phrase grammaticalement correcte, contrairement à cet inconnu.

- Qui est ce Dudley au juste ? Bordel, Harry, tu te rappelles même pas du premier homme qui t'a...

- Blaise. Blaise, ta gueule. Ne répète plus jamais ça à voix haute. Même à voix basse, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Blaise Zabini. Mais bien sûr. Que le meilleur ami d'école de Draco (qui était aussi, malencontreusement, le premier garçon avec qui Harry avait couché) l'appelle par un moyen moldu, c'était aussi réaliste que Hermione lui annonçant qu'elle voulait devenir attrapeuse au niveau national.

Quoique, Blaise ayant été élevé côté Moldu, la probabilité qu'il sache utiliser un téléphone était tout de même plus élevée que celle de Hermione annonçant qu'elle voulait devenir attrapeuse au niveau national.

- Ho, prendre des nouvelles, répondit lascivement le métisse.

- Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

- J'ai regardé dans les Pages Jaunes, mon cher. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à toi, un jour, un gars un peu fou va débarquer chez toi pour te trucider.

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'un psychopathe penserait à regarder dans un bottin ?

Blaise glissa un marque-page dans le magasine de cul, s'en contrefoutant de l'absurdité de ce geste, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé en cuir confortable, et posa la question ultime qui allait changer tout le restant de leurs jours, sans hyperbole :

- Je vais faire la fête ce soir, tu viens ? Ou pourrait discuter, de l'école, tout ça. On fait ça dans une grande salle, avec DJ et tout. Un truc entre anciens étudiants de Poudlard. Il y aura plein de monde que tu connais. De toute façon, tu connais environ les neuf dixièmes du monde magique d'Angleterre... ou en tout cas, eux, ils te connaissent. Sans vouloir te faire flipper, bien entendu.

**xXx**

Pour une obscure raison, Harry ne prétexta pas une rhino-pharyngite aiguë et contagieuse, qui le mettrait dans l'impossibilité de se déplacer ce soir en dehors du périmètre de sécurité que formait son 20 m2. Parce que, Blaise le rappelant après trois ans sans s'être vus, c'était pas mal louche quand même.

Non, il avoua même être assez enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir – ça lui ferait du bien – et ne fut aucunement surpris d'entendre un ancien Serpentard prononcer les noms des anciens Gryffondors qui seraient aussi de la partie.

Blaise avait toujours été plus ou moins neutre. Plus ou moins. En tout cas, il était du genre à fréquenter ceux qu'il était judicieux de fréquenter, et il aimait que ça se voit et se sache. Visiblement, il n'avait pas changé, vu la façon dont il prononçait le nom d'Olivier Dubois, désormais plutôt connu.

Bon, il faut le dire, Harry Potter avait simplement sauté sur l'occasion de ne pas passer la soirée tout seul à se morfondre, enfoncé dans son canapé, sur son stupide sort. Il trouvait soudain très triste d'être le matin de Halloween et de n'avoir rien prévu d'autre pour ce jour que de faire sa lessive.

Et maintenant qu'il l'avait faite, il n'avait plus rien à faire.

Il se rendit aussi compte combien appeler son activité de Muse, deux fois par mois, par le nom de « travail » était un abus de langage.

En vrai, il était terriblement désœuvré.

En plus de ça, il avait le blues. Putain.

- Okay, rendez-vous devant chez moi à 20H45. On transplanera ensemble, comme ça.

Harry nota l'adresse et raccrocha.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de se mettre une bonne murge, ce soir, hein ? Certainement pas ses chieurs de voisins. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le Survivant avait bien envie de s'amuser un peu.

**xXx**

- Hey, Harry ! Ça va ? Ça fait depuis, heu, notre anniversaire, non ? lui cria Neville dans l'oreille, en lui faisant une accolade.

- Ça va, j'avais oublié combien le bruit, c'était...

- QUOI ? J'ENTENDS RIEN !

- ... bruit c'est COUL !

Neville lui sourit et l'amena vers Luna et Ron, qui papotaient tant bien que mal, s'agitant maladroitement au rythme des basses.

- Tu es venu avec Zabini ? Ron demanda suspicieusement, après lui avoir serré la main.

Oui, parce que Ron avait récemment décrété que son statut d'Auror – encore à l'école, mais ce n'était qu'un détail – le contraignait à adopter une attitude plus professionnelle, même vis-à-vis de ses proches.

Et selon notre rouquin international, professionnalisme et accolades d'amour fraternel mais terriblement viril n'allaient pas de paire.

Harry en était secrètement soulagé. Non pas que la promiscuité épidermique avec son meilleur ami le gêne, simplement qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de voir les flashes des appareils photo qui immortalisaient leur émouvante amitié « toujours aussi fusionnelle, même après toutes les dures épreuves traversées ensemble avec brio. Car la guerre a séparé et déchiré des familles mais a aussi confirmé des liens magnifiques désormais indestructibles ».

Parfois, si on en écoutait la presse, on avait l'impression que la personne avec qui Ronald Weasley était en couple, c'était Harry, et non pas cette brillante étudiante en Droit Magique et fille de dentistes qu'était Hermione Granger.

- Oui, mais je l'ai perdu ! Je croyais que Hermione et Ginny devaient venir ?

- QUI ? gueula Ron, tout en lui faisant signe qu'il n'avait pas entendu et que, putain, le bruit autour d'eux, c'était quand même dingue.

- Ho, simplement ta petite amie et ta petite sœur, personne de bien important, répondit Ginny, qui venait d'apparaître à côté d'eux.

- On était parties chercher à boire, vu que Ron m'a encore sorti son discours préféré qu'on pourrait résumer par « L'égalité des sexes ou la galanterie sexiste, il faut choisir les filles ». Tiens Harry, tu veux une petite Bièraubeurre ?

- Comment ça se fait que vous n'avez pas à gueuler ? s'étonna Harry, en s'emparant d'une des chopes qui flottaient à côté de la sorcière.

- Petit sortilège inspiré de _Sonorus_ et d'_Assurdatio_. Je voulais le jeter à Ron, mais il refuse.

**xXx**

A la mention d'un des sortilèges inventés par Severus Rogue, Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il détestait repenser à lui, et pourtant, ça lui arrivait bien souvent. A quoi ça servait, maintenant, de savoir que cette vieille chauve-souris grincheuse était en fait un type coulissime ? Hein ? Maintenant qu'il était mort ?

Ca lui aurait écorché les lèvres de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Harry à propos de Lily Evans et de combien elle était merveilleuse, lors de ses nombreuses heures de retenue ?

Il chassa vite les idées noires qui commençaient à affluer à une vitesse dangereuse pour un esprit à la recherche d'une nuit de folie et de débauche.

Il se concentra plutôt sur Ginny et Hermione, qui parlaient sans s'égosiller et se niquer les cordes vocales. Ron, à côté d'elles, restait campé sur sa position. C'était tout lui. Il était presque en train de se caricaturer lui-même.

- Question de prudence ! ronchonna-t-il à l'adresse du brun. Et de principes !

- Et moi, je pense que le bruit est bénéfique à l'ouverture des voix intérieures, affirma sereinement Luna.

Elle était certainement le seul être sur Terre à pouvoir avoir l'air serein _en criant_.

- Perso, je veux bien, je suis preneur, sérieux, je commence à plus avoir de v... Ha, merci Hermione !

Soudain, la musique à la qualité artistique approximative, jusqu'alors assourdissante, retrouva un niveau sonore tout-à-fait satisfaisant. Le brouhaha écœurant des conversations avait aussi laissé place à un bruissement presque agréable. La sensation d'oppression caractéristique de ce genre de lieu disparut. Au contraire, le lieu lui sembla soudain très aéré, très spacieux.

- _Assurdatio_ inversé, en quelque sorte ! Genre c'est nous qui n'entendons plus les autres ! C'est brillant, Hermione.

- Merci Harry. Tu es venu avec Blaise ? Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez si tard, on s'était tous donnés rendez-vous à 21 heures.

- Va dire ça à Blaise, je l'ai attendu pendant trois quarts d'heure car Monsieur ne trouvait pas le déguisement qui lui convenait, soupira Harry.

- Ha ? Et il a opté pour quoi ? Je n'ai peut-être pas bien vu mais...

- Rien. De très mauvaise foi, il est venu déguisé en _Moldu_.

En gros, Blaise Zabini avait passé presque une heure à remuer l'intégralité de son _dressing_ – on ne se refuse vraiment rien – pour finalement revêtir son costume de travail quotidien. Le costard de sa banque. Harry, quand il l'avait vu habillé de la sorte avait failli l'étrangler avec cette stupide cravate bleu roi.

- Je suis désolée qu'on ne t'ait pas parlé de cette fête, si on savait que tu voudrais venir on aurait...

- Non, c'est pas grave, Blaise m'a dit. Tiens, je le vois, ce petit con avec son costume d'escroc. A plus tard !

Dès que Harry eut disparu, Ron et Hermione se dévisagèrent.

- Zabini lui a dit ? fit le sorcier d'une voix étranglée.

- Peut-être que Harry a tourné plus rapidement la page que tu ne le pensais.

- QUOI ? TU PEUX REPETER S'TE PLAIT ?

Hermione lui lança un regard qui exprimait toute la pitié et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il ne se rendit compte de rien, bien trop occupé à fulminer contre ce fumier de Zabini et ses idées foireuses. Au fond, il avait toujours été jaloux du rapprochement inexpliqué qu'il y avait eu entre le Serpentard et Harry, au milieu de leur sixième année.

**xXx**

- Harry, je t'avais perdu. Dis bonjour à mes deux amis avec qui je discutais tranquillement ! lui dit Blaise, avec un sourire charmeur.

L'ancien Serpentard s'était installé dans un petit salon noir matelassé, le genre d'endroit qualifié de « lunge/cosy/àlacool/décontracté-chic » où les groupes d'amis pouvaient se poser pour discuter autour d'un nombre incalculé de verres qui se renouvelaient magiquement. Comme ça, impossible pour les consommateurs de mesurer le nombre de Gallions qu'ils étaient en train de claquer.

Typiquement le genre d'endroit que Blaise affectait, songea Harry avec amusement. En fait, non, rectifia-t-il immédiatement. Typiquement le genre d'endroit que Blaise affectait car, pendant plusieurs années, il avait subi l'influence de Draco. Il ne fallait pas oublier que même s'il était né riche et avait été choyé par sa Maman, Blaise Zabini était un rustre, à côté du gosse Malfoy.

- Tes soi-disant amis étaient, enfin, arrête-moi si je me trompe, auparavant les miens. Il me semble, hein.

- Tu réclames un droit de propriété sur moi ? s'exclama Dean Thomas, l'air faussement effaré.

- C'est moi qui ai un droit de propriété sur toi, grinça Seamus, collé à lui.

- Comment ça va les gars ? On s'est pas vus depuis l'anniversaire de Neville, hein ? dit Harry, en prenant place à côté de Blaise.

Il se saisit d'un des verres présents sur la table et le vida d'une traite.

- Ouais, même que j'aimerais bien que tu nous refasses pas le même coup ce soir, remarqua Dean avec un sourire, tout en caressant outrageusement la jambe de son compagnon.

Blaise les observait d'un air amusé, comme il aurait regardé l'accouplement de deux Crabes-de-feu, mais Harry ne comprit pas la référence.

- C'est-à-dire ? Je me rappelle pas vous avoir vomi dessus ou avoir tiré sur votre couverture !

- On avait _pas_ de couverture, gémit Seamus. Cet imbécile de George l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle s'éloigne à chaque fois qu'on essayait de l'attraper.

- Et vous étiez trop bourrés pour un simple_ Finite Incantatem_ ? intervint Blaise.

- J'ai pas essayé. Merlin. Dean, on a pas essayé ! Merlin, Dean, Dean, c'était si con !

- Seamus chéri, ça remonte à il y a _trois mois, _lâche l'affaire un peu. Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est, tu vois Harry, quand je serai en train de faire... _ça_...

Dean mimait une action de succion sur un membre phallique invisible avec un plaisir manifeste. Blaise l'observa faire poliment.

- … à ce moment-là, j'aimerais que tu ne viennes pas me demander de t'aider à définir un concept artistique que tu ne comprends pas mais qui te semble horriblement urgent à définir en soirée vers une heure du matin alors que la braguette de mon pantalon a carrément craqué car Seamus me fait band...

- Okay, okay, j'essayerai, mais, par pitié, faites ça loin de moi.

**xXx**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, à ce fameux anniversaire où je n'étais pas invité ? demanda Blaise, d'un ton badin.

Il était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec Draco. Plus que sûr.

Harry n'osa pas lui répondre que Neville ne l'avait pas invité pour ne pas qu'ils se trouvent dans la situation gênante actuelle. C'est-à-dire, Harry en face de l'hétéro qui l'avait toutefois dépucelé des fesses et que ça avait l'échec le plus cuisant de l'histoire des ébats sexuels intéressants.

- C'est rien, je me demandais juste... commença à expliquer le brun.

- … qu'est-ce que c'était exactement qu'une Muse, compléta Seamus, avec humeur. Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre des Muses ce soir-là !

- Même ce soir, en fait, tu t'en fous, Seamus Finnigan. Je pense que tu es une personne terriblement terre-à-terre.

- De quel droit m'insultes-tu, Dean Thomas, roi des questionnements métaphysiques et existentiels sur le sens de la Vie, le déterminisme dans le Monde et l'immortalité de l'Âme ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas les personnes terre-à-terre. Au contraire. Viens, on va se mettre... terre-à-terre.

Et le couple quitta le salon. Harry détourna le regard de la main de Dean, qui malaxait tout son aise le postérieur honorable de son Irlandais préféré. C'était de la provocation pure et dure. Parfois, le Survivant était presque sûr que Dean et Seamus faisaient exprès d'agir comme deux clichés gay sur pattes. Comme si, en exagérant le truc, ça passerait mieux.

**xXx**

- Tu les as _vraiment_ interrompu alors qu'il était en train de lui tailler une pipe ? s'indigna Blaise.

- Blaise, tu m'as pris pour qui ?

- Pour un interrompteur de pipe.

- Un interrupteur. Heu non, oublie. Et non, si tu connaissais un peu mieux Dean, tu saurais qu'il a tendance à _tout_ exagérer.

- Mais je le connais bien, on a fait pas mal de soirées ensemble ! Du coup, tu te demandais ce qu'était une Muse à 2 heures du matin ?

- C'était 1 heure.

- A 1 heure du matin ?

- Juste, j'étais un peu... perturbé.

Trois mois, déjà, que Harry avait lue cette petite annonce qui avait bouleversé son petit train-train mi-chiant mi-confortable !

Deux mois que Draco Malfoy était réapparu dans sa vie.

Une semaine qu'ils avaient dîné ensemble au restaurant. Une semaine et le blond ne l'avait pas encore contacté. Avait-il au moins compris qu'il s'agissait d'une troisième séance de pose ou est-ce que Harry pouvait aller se pendre direct ?

- Si on allait faire un tour ? suggéra Blaise, en aidant son ami à se relever.

Enfin, ami...

**xXx**

Harry et Blaise avaient été amenés à se fréquenter d'une bien étrange manière. C'était avant les vacances de Noël de leur sixième année. Blaise soupçonnait que son meilleur ami, Draco, lui cachait un vilain petit secret.

Il avait farfouillé dans ses affaires, trouvé un petit carnet plein de confessions toutes plus juteuses les unes que les autres. Le récit détaillé des fameuses séances d'érotisme qui mettaient toutes en scène un certain Harry Potter.

Le Serpentard voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce Survivant échevelé, au souffle court et aux joues rouges, aux poils brillants de sueur, au regard avide. Il n'y croyait pas. Ça avait été assez facile, de devenir son ami. Harry, à ce moment-là, se sentait un peu seul, un peu paumé, dans sa vie, dans sa sexualité : un ado, quoi.

Ils avaient fini par échanger quelques baisers. Ils avaient fini par coucher. Sans même vraiment le vouloir. Blaise, quatre ans plus tard, n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Et puis, le Black lui avait montré le carnet, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait que Draco qui pouvait avoir le privilège de plonger son sexe dans son anus de Gryffondor.

Et Draco et Harry avaient couché ensemble, arrêté les séances d'érotisme, s'étaient plus ou moins mis en couple. Et Blaise avait été légèrement boudé des deux sorciers. Légèrement.

Et puis, il y avait eu le meurtre de Dumbledore. Et puis, le « couple » avait été séparé. Et Harry n'avait pas revu Blaise depuis la fin de la sixième année.

Pourquoi est-ce que Blaise réapparaissait dans sa vie maintenant ? Même s'ils avaient tous trois ans de plus, il semblait que l'histoire commençait dangereusement à se répéter, comme s'il était impossible que Harry puisse mener une vie posée. Il fallait toujours que deux Serpentards idiots viennent se mettre sur son chemin, et que tout le monde ne sache même pas quelle sera leur prochaine action.

C'était comme si chacun d'eux faisait un mouvement, observait les autres, esquissait un autre pas, et que l'attente était insupportable. Tout le monde espérait que ça allait péter, que la fin du jeu arriverait bientôt. Sauf qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi ils jouaient, au juste, et même qu'elles étaient les règles. Et le but.

**xXx**

- Harry ! J'y crois pas, toi, ici !

- On se...

Une jeune sorcière au visage tristement banal se tenait accoudée au bar. Elle était accompagnée d'une amie au visage tout aussi passe-partout qu'elle. Celle qui l'avait apostrophé aux des cheveux noirs et bouclés, épais.

- Ro... Romilda ?

- Ouiiii ! Comment ça se fait que tu aies pas à crier ? On s'entend plus ici !

Comment avait-il pu oublier celle qui avait accidentellement rendu Ron fou amoureux d'elle ? Quand il y repensait, c'était un très bon souvenir. Dommage que le rouquin ait failli mourir juste après. Ça, c'était la faute de Draco. Et un peu de celle de Slughorn, quand même.

- Tu es venu seul ? demanda la sorcière, en ignorant superbement Blaise.

- On est venus ensemble, lui répondit l'ancien Serpentard, d'une voix plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire, avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh, je ne... ah, oui... je me rappelle de toi. Tu tournais autour de Harry au milieu de la cinquième année. Enfin, de _ma_ cinquième année.

Elle avait bien du toupet ! Comme si elle, elle n'avait pas cessé de tourner autour de Harry !

- Une compagnie féminine ne te manque pas... de temps en temps ? demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

Le brun vida un verre qui passait par là.

- Heu, non merci, ça ira Romilda. Enfin, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter mais...

_Mais je crois sincèrement que je suis gay et que ce n'est pas vraiment négociable._

- Moi, je manque drastiquement de compagnie féminine, soupira Blaise, comédien dans l'âme.

- Ho, je croyais que tu étais... ?

- Voudrais-tu que je te détrompe sur le champ ? Harry et moi, nous ne sommes... qu'amis.

Les deux sorcières rirent de concert. Harry se hâta de se fondre dans la foule, fuyant l'indécent spectacle qui allait probablement commencer d'ici quelques minutes. Il ne remarqua pas le regard vaguement mélancolique de Romilda Vane.

La jeune sorcière allait devoir faire définitivement une croix sur son amour et idole de jeunesse. Comme la grande majorité des sorcières du monde, en fait. Et même des sorciers.

**xXx**

C'est bon, ça revenait, Harry sentait le cafard poindre de nouveau ses maudites antennes. Il se dirigea vers un groupe de jeunes, amassés dans un coin, presque certain de reconnaître ce vieil Olivier Dubois, entouré d'une horde de groupies et discutant avec animation avec... Marcus Flint.

- Olivier ?

- Harry, hey, ça fait longtemps ! Genre heu...

Ouais, depuis la bataille à Poudlard, le 2 mai d'il y a deux ans. Un peu dur de dire ça à voix haute et d'un air désinvolte.

- Tiens, tu connais Marcus ?

- Heu oui, je me rappelle...

_De ce grand con qui avait un jour été Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard._

- Potter ? Comment tu vas ? lui demanda aimablement Marcus Flint.

- Heu ça... va.

Olivier n'était pas gay. Pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'il soit un être sexué, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il éprouvait bien trop d'amour pour les balais volants, les Souafles aux normes européennes et les conditions météorologiques présageant un beau match pour en donner aux êtres humains.

Marcus se trouvait juste être le gars parfait pour entretenir une discussion animée : ils n'étaient tout simplement jamais d'accord.

- Et toi ? Heu, ça va ?

- Ouais, répondit laconiquement Marcus.

Et, sans plus se soucier du héros national, qui commençait à avoir l'impression que personne ne voulait de lui, il se retourna vers Olivier pour lui prouver que non, il ne serait pas judicieux d'installer un quatrième but pour augmenter l'intensité du jeu.

Quand Harry se mit à scruter la salle immense à la recherche d'un visage familier, il entendit une voix qu'il ne pensait pas entendre de sitôt. Et surtout pas dans ce cadre. Il vida son verre et se mit dos à la salle, comme pour fusionner avec son mur.

- Marcus Flint ! refit la voix, qui se rapprochait.

**xXx**

- Ho, Draco.

- Tu es avec Dubois. Comment tu vas, Dubois ?

- Ça doit être la première fois que tu me poses la question, remarqua stoïquement le gardien du Club de Flaquemare.

- Les temps changent, comme on dit. Vous êtes en bien charmante compagnie, affirma-t-il en appréciant le nombre de sorcières au mètre carré.

Puis, il le remarqua. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir en entrant dans la salle ? Avec ses immenses lunettes qui reflétaient toutes les lumières bleues, roses et violettes de la salle et qui lui bouffaient la tronche comme des... des... lunettes. Avec son cataclysme capillaire. Avec son adorable déguisement de... papillon ? Elfe ?

Les groupies d'Olivier, Olivier et Marcus commençaient à les dévisager ouvertement. Les groupies n'y comprenaient rien à rien, mais elles avaient enfin reconnu Harry Potter, plus petit que dans leur imaginaire, plus effacé aussi. Et le blond, est-ce que ce n'était pas un Malfoy ? D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose entre eux, justement, il y a longtemps ? Ce n'était que des rumeurs, mais... Les sorcières s'agitaient.

Quant à Olivier et Marcus, ils n'étaient plus à l'école depuis un moment, quand les deux ennemis s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble. Il était de toute façon hautement improbable qu'un événement aussi peu important, comprenez, qui n'avait aucune espèce de lien avec la modification d'un article de la _Charte Respectable et Respectée du Joueur de Quidditch professionnel_, puisse les intéresser.

Bref, on se demandait s'il y allait avoir duel, entre les deux anciens amants qui, pour le moment, se contentaient de se mater les yeux ronds, aucun des deux n'en revenant de voir l'autre ici.

Assis sur une chaise de bar, Romilda et son amie à ses côtés, Blaise souriait de plaisir.

Comme c'était amusant de créer et résoudre des problèmes ! Il allait attendre que la situation bouge un peu et il viendrait tout réparer. Pour l'instant, il avait deux jolies sorcières dont il se faisait le devoir de s'occuper. Les pauvres étaient apparemment en manque cruel de contact physique.

**xXx**

- Harry Potter ! déclama Draco, avec un ton resurgissant tout droit de sa préadolescence.

Par les cornes d'une brebis asthmatique, il perdait le contrôle de la zone du langage. C'était cuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ho, bordel de créature cul-de-jatte, ça continuait. Est-ce que c'était le seul moyen de détourner l'attention de son air chamboulé qu'avait trouvé son cerveau imbibé d'alcool ?

- La même chose que toi, Malfoy. Je passe Halloween, rétorqua Harry avec incertitude, mais très mécontent de se faire ainsi agresser. Comme tout le monde, en fait.

C'était logique, pensa Draco malgré lui. Mais pourquoi est-ce que, sur les cent quatre-vingt-neuf états membres de l'ONU, avait-il fallu que Harry Potter décide de passer Halloween au Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne, hein ?

- Et tu t'amuses ? Où sont passés tes fidèles amis ?

Ho, méandres insondables de la connerie humaine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses cordes vocales vibraient, pourquoi sa langue continuait à s'agiter vainement dans sa cavité buccale, pourquoi est-ce que ses lèvres formaient des sons alors que son cerveau ne cessait d'envoyer à tout son appareil phonatoire des signaux d'alerte ?

Et pourquoi Harry se laissait-il prendre au jeu ? Est-ce que lui aussi était gêné par cette rencontre fortuite et ne savait comment réagir ?

– Et les tiens ?

Ho, ça c'était un coup de bâtard ! S'il faisait référence à ce pauvre Crabbe...

- Comment oses-t...

- Bon, les gars, on sait que c'est pas tout rose entre vous, on va se calmer okay ? intervint Olivier. Si vous voulez vous donner en spectacle, passez sur le dance floor et montrez-nous vos talents.

- Je pense qu'ils feraient plutôt mieux d'aller prendre un peu l'air, dit Marcus sobrement.

Olivier lui fit un signe de tête et, sans plus attendre, les deux amis se saisirent des deux idiots par la peau du cou, ou tout comme, et allèrent les mettre à la porte.

La dernière chose que Harry entendit avant qu'elle ne se referme, c'était une jeune fille qui répétait à toute vitesse : « Est-ce que c'était vraiment le fils Malfoy ? » « Le fils Malfoy ? » « Fils Malfoy ? »

L'air frais leur fit immédiatement du bien. Et être seuls, aussi. Du bien, et aussi une espèce de honte à s'être comportés comme les deux petits cons qu'ils avaient un jour été. Il sembla que cinq longues minutes passèrent dans un silence total.

A quelques mètres de là, tapi dans l'ombre, Blaise Zabini fumait une cigarette, tout en appréciant le spectacle. Ni Draco ni Harry ne l'avaient remarqué. Ils étaient tous deux bien trop fébriles pour faire attention à ce qui les entourait.

Harry grelottait même, et ce n'était pas le froid. Parfois, quand il était particulièrement anxieux, tout son corps tressautait.

**xXx**

- Elle sous-entendait sûrement ce beau gosse de fils de riche, commenta soudain Harry, comme s'il ne s'était pas passé cinq longues minutes de silence total.

Il s'assit sur le bord du trottoir et vida son verre.

- Ne t'assieds pas là, c'est sale. Je pense qu'elle sous-entendait plutôt un truc du genre cet enculé de Mangemort en liberté qui a osé sortir avec Harry Potter quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Pour une obscure raison, Sorcière Hebdo en a parlé tout l'été.

- Luna dit toujours que l'obsession de l'hygiène ne fait que perturber le corps qui ne parvient plus à capter tous les signaux envoyés par les Nargoles. Tu lis Sorcière Hebdo, toi ?

- Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de ne pas te doucher pendant trois jours d'affilée ? Si oui, les petites voix que t'entendais, c'était pas tes Nargoles, mais tous tes pores qui agonisaient, étouffés par des strates de sébum. J'y ai été abonné pendant le mois d'Août cet été, pour un motif qui n'importe que moi.

- C'est là-dedans que tu as lu tous ces bons conseils sur la propreté ? Tu exagères, trois jours sans douche, c'est pas si terrible. Par contre, trois jours sans se brosser les dents...

- N'importe quoi, ce sont de bonnes habitudes que j'ai depuis longtemps, contrairement à toi. Le seul truc que tu sais faire, c'est te brosser les dents.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, durant lesquelles tous deux purent se plonger à loisir dans de tendres, mièvres, chers souvenirs destinés à rester à jamais de simples souvenirs.

Tous ces moments de complicité. Parce qu'ils avaient beau avoir deux caractères de chien, être carrément perchés l'un et l'autre, ils étaient arrivés à se ménager, quand ils étaient ensemble, comme par miracle, des terrains d'entente. Mais ils étaient bien plus insouciants qu'aujourd'hui...

**xXx**

- Tu t'assieds ! J'y crois pas !

- J'ai jeté un sort anti-microbe à ma paire de fesses.

- Quelle grossièreté, je t'ai connu un langage plus raffiné.

- Je m'ajuste au niveau intellectuel ambiant. Question de délicatesse. Et je suis raffiné. Je suis même l'être le plus raffiné que tu aies jamais rencontré.

Ils continuèrent à badiner pendant un long moment.

Le brun souriait. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas raconté des conneries avec quelqu'un. Et il fallait que ce soit avec Draco Malfoy.

Comme si son ancien Dominant était la seule personne à lui accorder suffisamment d'importance pour poser son cul sur le béton et lui parler.

Ce qui était tout-à-fait faux, au demeurant. Beaucoup de personnes se préoccupaient du sort de Harry Potter. En effet, tandis que les deux jeunes retrouvaient leurs esprits, tout en abordant des sujets divers et variés, immergés dans la nuit muette où il n'y avait qu'eux (et une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre), un petit couple cherchait désespérément l'un d'eux. Enfin, la moitié d'un petit couple.

**xXx**

- Mais Ron, arrête-toi, un peu !

- Hermione, je suis sûr que c'est Zabi...! s'égosilla l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Tu vas devenir aphone, à force...

Quand Hermione leva sa baguette pour lui jeter son nouveau sortilège, les protestations du roux manquèrent de conviction. En fait, il avait diablement envie de ce sortilège depuis un bon moment, ses principes ayant vite craqué face à l'impression qu'on passait un coup de chalumeau dans sa gorge. Ce qui l'avait retenu de supplier Hermione de lui jeter son foutu sort, c'était un sens de l'honneur mal placé.

- Merci. Je disais, je suis sûr et certain et sûr que Zabini veut_ sa peau_.

- Et moi, je trouve ça totalement stupide. Il ne l'aurait pas invité, s'il...

- Pourquoi il l'a invité selon toi, hein ?

- Pour... pour qu'il s'amuse, bredouilla Hermione.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que nous, on ne l'a pas invité ?

- Parce qu'on savait qu'il y aurait Malfoy et que Harry ne voudrait sûrement pas le revoir, même après tout ce temps ! C'est un sujet si sensible...

- Voilà ! Maintenant, réfléchis. Pourquoi est-ce que Zabini reviendrait comme une fleur, aujourd'hui, pour prendre des nouvelles de Harry et l'inviter à sortir alors qu'en fait il est _là_ (il désigna le bar) en train de faire _ça_ (il mima Merlin sait quel acte obscène) alors que Harry lui n'est _pas_ là ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron, laisse-moi y penser. Ça ne tient pas. Il y a quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas. Tu ne le connais même pas, Zabini !

- Toi non plus. Je sais simplement que ce type est louche. Depuis tout-à-l'heure, je le vois disparaître et réapparaître et chaque fois avec une fille différente. De toute façon, c'est pas en restant là avec ta chope – d'ailleurs file-la moi, je crois que tu as trop bu – que tu vas soudain découvrir que Harry est en train de...

- Qu'est-ce que Harry est en train de ? s'enquit Neville, qui venait de les rejoindre. Je l'ai pas revu depuis le début de la soirée !

- Si on le savait, on serait pas en train de le chercher, rétorqua Ron un peu trop violemment, en se remettant à marcher à grands pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Neville.

- Je crois qu'il n'aime vraiment pas Zabini.

- C'est un gars sympa mais c'est vrai que parfois... on a l'impression qu'il regarde tout de très très loin. Comme s'il analysait tout.

- Oui, enfin, là il regarde plutôt de très très _près_, si tu veux mon avis.

Blaise avait présentement le nez fourré dans la paire de seins d'une demoiselle à l'air fort sympathique.

Mais si Hermione avait regardé la minute précédente, elle aurait eu bien du mal à le trouver. Il était alors en train de persuader Draco que non, il n'avait aucune idée que Harry serait là ce soir, et que, bien sûr, il l'aurait prévenu sinon et que non, il n'avait pas parlé avec Harry depuis trois ans et que oui, il n'y aurait vraiment pas de raison qu'ils se recontactent.

Non, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison. Blaise Zabini aimait tout simplement foutre le bordel, pour voir si d'un gros merdier, on pouvait tirer une situation intéressante. Voir ce que ça donne.

Il étudiait Draco qui étudiait Harry qui s'étudiait lui-même. Et si Blaise pouvait s'en sortir avec de simples égratignures, pourquoi pas ?

Le musrt, c'était tout de même que Harry ou Draco considéraient chacun Blaise comme quelqu'un de fiable. Ce qu'il était... quand il le voulait.

**xXx**

- Harry !

Le brun sursauta.

- Pourquoi tu es tout seul ? demanda Ron, en faisant la grimace, comme s'il était totalement impossible d'être tout seul, dehors, le soir de Halloween, alors qu'il fait potentiellement -5 degrés.

- Heu, j'étais, en fait, je prenais l'air.

- Tout seul ? Pas avec Zab...

- Oui, tout seul, ça te pose un problème ? s'énerva le brun.

- Non, ouais, rien. Tu viens ?

Harry acquiesça et suivit son meilleur ami dans la salle. Le bruit, les odeurs de corps mélangés, les taches collantes d'alcool sur le sol... tout ça l'assaillit et lui donna la nausée. Alors qu'il était arrivé plein d'espoir, sa rencontre avec Draco avait sapé son moral, déjà pas mal précaire.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à repenser à sa longue conversation avec Draco et à essayer de remonter le temps pour tout modifier. Malgré une dizaine de shooters et toute son énergie mobilisée, l'expérience fut un échec.

Ha, si seulement Blaise ne l'avait pas appelé ce matin, il aurait pu passer la soirée tout seul à se morfondre, enfoncé dans son canapé, sur son stupide sort. Et pas la soirée à se morfondre, affalé sur un comptoir, à cause de sa stupidité.

* * *

**Voilà !** Le chapitre était bien long et heu... il est fini (...) Bref, le prochain, dans environ 10 jours, comme d'hab :)

La review fait sourire, chaud au cœur, motive... et est gratuite :D (tout comme ma fic !) Comme dirait l'autre, à bon entendeur hihi


	9. Les souvenirs chauds se mangent froids

**Publié le dimanche 16 novembre 2014  
**

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Déjà, désolée pour le petit retard (j'étais trop occupée à faire la groupie outre-manche ;) )

Merci à la super **LinChan** pour sa review :D (J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, et merci pour ton message d'anniversaire aussi hihi). Je remercie aussi **Boudin** (coul coul, j'aime bien Ron moi :D ) et** Chat Bleu** (ha non, pas de threesome, je me suis faite incendier dans les Enchaînés :'( ).

**Sumary (yeah, I do speak English) :** Draco est un gros stressé de la vie / les voisins de Harry sont pacoul / Blaise est dans la place / Soirée de Halloween et rencontre impromptue entre Harry et Draco / Ron se doute de quelque chose...

Bon, place au chapitre qui s'annonce de nouveau tranquille. Mais j'ai plein d'idées en tête hihi. On se retrouve en bas :D

* * *

**CHERCHE MUSE ou Laisser le temps aux choses**

**Chapitre 9 : Les souvenirs chauds se mangent froid**

* * *

Le téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois, en ce petit matin de premier novembre... jour qui n'était malheureusement pas férié dans cette chère et belle Londres (et dans tout le reste du Royaume-Uni, d'ailleurs). De toute façon, c'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose aux horaires de Harry : depuis qu'il avait officieusement été engagé par Mr Malfoy, il avait travaillé trois jours en un mois et quelques. Enfin trois jours... Les trois séances, mises bout-à-bout, devaient à peine dépasser les vingt heures, à tout casser. Même si ça avait été lessivant sur le coup, c'était pas ça qui allait le tuer à la tâche.

Bon, en même temps, c'est pas comme s'il était payé. Avec de l'argent. En parlant de rémunération, il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Draco, à propos de la contre-partie, pour la troisième séance... Si l'ancien Serpentard aussi capté que le restau, ça avait aussi été une séance. Ce qui n'était pas sûr, vu qu'ils n'en avaient absolument pas parlé la veille. Et pourtant, ils en avaient abordés, des sujets divers et variés.

Bref, petit matin pluvieux et ordinaire, comme la majorité de ceux de Harry depuis qu'il avait arrêté l'école d'Auror. Ordinaire, excepté le fait que le téléphone sonnait pour la troisième fois en une heure, et que ça, c'était le genre de truc qui les lui brisait sévère. Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui avaient son numéro de téléphone : sa propriétaire, Blaise et Hermione. Et il semblait que tout le monde s'était ligué pour l'appeler ce matin.

Depuis quand est-ce que Harry était devenu si asocial, c'était une bonne question. Il n'était pas vraiment comme ça, du temps de l'école...

**xXx**

Harry hésita donc vraiment à répondre, tellement les deux précédents coups de fil n'avait pas vraiment été, comme dirait l'autre, une partie de plaisir.

Déjà, il y avait eu sa proprio, qui avait laissé le téléphone sonner une douzaine de fois, au bas mot, alors qu'il était tranquillement occupé à chier un énorme étron. Il le coulait pourtant amoureusement, son bronze. Il était d'ailleurs bien parti pour le signer d'un H.P maladroit et fort peu original, mais cette vieille harpie ne le lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Avec un long soupir, il avait tiré la chasse d'eau ancestrale, s'était lavé les mains consciencieusement – plus pour retarder le moment de décrocher que par véritable souci sanitaire – et s'était élancé , presque malgré lui, pour répondre.

Toutes ces sonneries assourdissantes, bien sûr, pour le chèque qu'il n'avait pas encore glissé dans sa boîte aux lettres.

Le chèque en question était pourtant là, sur la petite table à manger-bureau. Le brun n'avait pas _oublié_ qu'il devait son loyer. Et même si c'était le cas, il avait la preuve que son adorable propriétaire se ferait un devoir de le lui rappeler gentiment.

Non, il était simplement rentré à pas d'heure de la soirée de Halloween et il avait bêtement pensé mériter une bonne, à défaut de longue, nuit de sommeil, une douche brûlante au réveil, un brossage de dents intensif, un passage détendu aux chiottes, tout cela _avant_ de renfiler sans enthousiasme des fringues sales pour descendre chercher le Metro du jour et déposer, par la même occasion, ce foutu chèque.

Visiblement, la proprio avait eu d'autres plans concernant le moment où elle entrerait en possession avec le bout de papier.

_« A l'heure qu'il est, j'aurais déjà du être devant mon agence Barclays pour déposer les quatre cents cinquante-trois livres et cinq pence que vous me devez depuis trois jours, Monsieur Potter. »_

Enfin, techniquement, ça n'en faisait que deux, le Survivant n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répliquer.

Il n'avait jamais entendu un reniflement aussi suintant de mépris et de condescendance.

_« Monsieur Potter, sachez que ce n'est pas avec vos vulgaires tours de passe-passe grammaticaux que vous accomplirez quelque chose dans votre vie. Votre chèque, dans ma boîte aux lettres, dans un quart d'heure. Merci. »_

Et elle avait raccroché sur ces paroles prophétiques.

Avec ironie et tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers pour en finir avec cette histoire ridicule, Harry avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait beau être pas mal calé dans le domaine des tours de passe-passe, il ne foutait rien de sa vie.

Il n'était même pas capable de se motiver pour trouver un job décent – et rémunéré –, un copain stable et une activité autre que s'emmerder toute la sainte journée. Ni de passer par dessus une histoire de cœur et de cul, qui s'était terminée il y a quand même plus de 1245 jours.

**xXx**

La deuxième fois qu'il avait décroché le combiné, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de fermer le deuxième verrou de sa porte. Ça avait été au tour de la douce voix de Blaise Zabini de murmurer à son oreille. L'ancien Serpentard avait débité un nombre incalculable de conneries à la seconde dont Harry était incapable de se souvenir. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que l'instance inquisitrice de son cerveau avait brillamment réussi à censurer les insanités qui étaient parvenues à ses presque blanches oreilles.

Et le brun, sans qu'il sache comment, s'était entendu promettre qu'il serait dispo pour aller boire un café en fin d'après-midi, à l'autre bout de la ville.

Blaise s'était réincrusté dans sa vie depuis la veille seulement mais il démontrait déjà sa capacité à être éreintant.

Pourtant, quand ils s'étaient brièvement fréquentés, plus ou moins de près, l'hiver de la sixième année, il était alors un garçon charmant, drôle, gentil, stable et normal. Bon, il cachait bien son jeu, car il savait qu'il se passait de drôle de choses, la nuit, dans les salles de classe désertes, entre deux jeunes gens prénommés Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Et qu'il n'avait approché Harry que dans l'espoir d'entrevoir et de comprendre la relation assez malsaine qui liait les ennemis de toujours.

Un Serpentard sous son apparence de Poufsouffle.

Après cinq longues minutes de babillages idiots, le banquier lui avait finalement fait ses « poutous plein d'amour amical et à tout à l'heure, _bella mia_ ». Mais Harry avait à peine eu le temps de payer le hibou qui venait de la Gazette du sorcier, quand le téléphone avait sonné pour la troisième fois. Bordel, ça ne pouvait qu'être Hermione.

**xXx**

- Allô ? lança-t-il d'une voix bien lasse pour un mercredi 1er novembre 2000.

- Allô ? Harry, c'est toi ? Tu m'entends ?

Ron. Et beh ça alors.

Le souvenir de l'Oncle Vernon gueulant dans le téléphone qu'il n'y avait strictement aucun Harry Potter résidant au 4, Privet Drive se fit soudain très vif.

C'était il y a si longtemps ! Quelque chose comme... huit ans. Huit ans que Harry n'avait pas entendu la voix téléphonique de Ron Weasley. Et certainement huit ans que le Ron Weasley en question n'avait pas approché un téléphone de moins de cinquante centimètres.

Certains événements laissent des séquelles irrésorbables (mais comme ce mot n'existe pas, nous dirons seulement « des séquelles qui ne sauraient se résorber »).

- Tu as enfin vaincu ta phobie du téléphone ? demanda Harry, d'un ton taquin.

Il profita du silence au bout du fil pour remettre en place ses parties intimes, qu'il avait auparavant trop prestement fourrées dans son caleçon.

Ha, ça faisait un bien fou, se dit-il en se grattant deux choses molles, chaudes, velues et de forme ronde, que nous ne nommerons pas, pour des raisons de bienséance évidente.

Il attrapa le socle du téléphone fixe et fit deux pas pour s'étaler dans le canapé. Étrangement, que Ron lui passe pour la première fois un coup de fil le détendit. Le fait que le rouquin utilise un appareil moldu fou, qu'il considérait comme une perte de temps et d'argent, était le signe qu'une menace néo-nazi façon sorcière avait presque disparu.

On a tout notre temps, songea Harry Potter, grand philosophe du début du vingt-et-unième siècle.

- M'en parle pas... La cheminée est bloquée et j'avais la flemme de conjurer un Patronus... enfin, j'y arrivais pas... gueule de bois encore je crois...

- Tu voulais tant me parler que ça ? Tu sais, ça me dérange vraiment pas que tu dormes à 8H30 du matin. Limite, je trouverais ça plus _sain_ de ta part. Est-ce que t'es _sûr_ que ça va ?

Ron ne releva pas. Il était probable qu'il n'ait pas compris la boutade, car il était vraiment dans les choux. Et sa tête dans une certaine partie de son anatomie.

- Ho, heu... je voulais savoir si la soirée t'avait plu... tout ça. Enfin, tu vois quoi.

- C'est Hermione qui t'envoie ? s'étonna Harry.

A l'autre bout du fil, Ron sembla s'étouffer... d'indignation.

- Hermione ? Ah non... Hermione s'est absolument pas inquiétée pour toi... contrairement à moi, Hermione était bien trop occupée à boire des litres de Bièraubeurre... sous prétexte que c'était gratuit... articula difficilement Ron.

Mais on pouvait sentir son énervement.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Après tout, ça devait pas être facile de vivre en couple si jeunes. Même si Harry commençait à se sentir vraiment seul, dans son studio. A ne rien faire, à part se gratter les couilles, affalé dans le canapé, au téléphone avec son meilleur ami à 8H30 du matin un lendemain de soirée. Et un jour férié français.

- Non, enfin, pas vraiment, c'est plutôt moi qui me... suis engueulé avec elle... Ça va du coup ?

- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète. On a pas vu George, hier, lança Harry, pour changer de sujet.

- Ha, ouais, normal. Il est resté avec nos parents... Ginny et moi, on était à la soirée, et... Bill, Charlie et Percy étaient pas là. Je crois que Percy a passé Halloween au Ministère... si c'est pas triste...

**xXx**

Harry Potter, malgré tout son prestige, ne pouvait s'imaginer participer à une soirée officielle au ministère de la Magie. Ron, après la guerre, était certain qu'on allait les inviter à environ toutes les réceptions mondaines qui se tiendraient au Royaume-Uni dans les dix années à venir.

En fait, il s'était avéré que Harry avait disparu avant de recevoir un quelconque hibou cérémonieux. Et puis, il avait été loin, très loin, et ne sortait jamais sans sa Cape. Bref, très peu de Fontaines de Champagne et de robes scintillantes pour lui, durant cette année de battement 1998-1999.

Quand il était reparu, on l'avait traqué, suivi, adulé, on continuait d'ailleurs à lui envoyer des lettres d'amour tous les jours, on le prenait en photo matin midi et soir, mais on ne l'avait jamais encore invité à paraître dans le beau monde.

Peut-être qu'il y avait encore au Ministère quelques anciens qui ne l'aimaient tout simplement pas, et le voyaient comme une menace. Faut aussi dire que ses fans l'appelant à tout-va « Ministre Potter », ça aidait pas à la confiance mutuelle.

Peut-être aussi, et Harry, en grand optimiste occasionnel, penchait pour cette option, que Kingsley, qui été décidément ministre intérimaire à durée indéterminée, le protégeait.

Après tout, l'ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix avait entendu son besoin de solitude et d'anonymat. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui il l'avait incité à s'installer dans un quartier moldu et lui avait même conseillé quelques sorts très efficaces contre les fouineurs.

De toute manière, son immeuble était situé dans un cul-de-sac peu engageant, devant lequel une flaque d'eau stagnante, et bien, stagnait à perpétuité. L'ampoule qui s'allumait automatiquement quand une personne approchait de la porte d'entrée ne fonctionnait plus depuis trois ou quatre mois. Et tout le monde s'en foutait.

La plupart des sorciers qui cherchaient à le rencontrer l'attendaient désespérément devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd, qui avait quand même plus de gueule, même si toujours invisible aux yeux de 99,9% de la population mondiale.

Tout ça pour dire que Harry n'avait pas été invité au Ministère pour faire la fête en s'alcoolisant au jus de citrouille avec quelques vieilles peaux, et il s'en portait très bien, merci pour lui.

Tout sauf se balader dans des vêtements somptueux qui aurait coûté plus cher qu'une nuit au Ritz. Pour donner un ordre d'idée, dans cet hôtel de luxe, l'afternoon tea vaut quand même 65 livres. Une somme franchement absurde pour du thé à volonté – heureusement ! – et un morceau de gâteau, même à la mangue et à la framboise.

Harry, révolutionnaire dans l'âme. Après tout, il avait, il fut un temps, adhéré à une obscure association répondant à un nom bizarre... la S.A.L.E.

**xXx**

- Harry ? Ça a coupé ?

- Ha non, désolé, je pensais à autre chose. Ouais mais t'inquiète, ça va hier. D'ailleurs, cette après-midi j'ai rendez-vous avec...

- QUOI ?

- Pas besoin de crier ! Je disais, j'ai rendez-vous avec...

Mais Ron avait déjà raccroché.

Bon, cette conversation téléphonique aurait pu être mille fois pire, mais elle laissait carrément Harry sur sa fin. Pourquoi est-ce que Ron avait appelé, en fait ?

Il s'attabla sans grande conviction, ses exemplaires de Metro et de la Gazette du Sorcier n'arrivant pas à le distraire. De toute façon, depuis qu'il y avait lu, le jour de son anniversaire – il y a trois mois, déjà ! – l'annonce « JH cherche Muse », la magie des petites annonces au petit-déjeuner avait disparu, au profit du spleen le plus profond, sans sucre.

Très vite, ses pensées papillonnèrent vers sa rencontre inattendue avec Draco la veille, comme des insectes écervelés autour d'une ampoule qui ne pouvait pourtant rien leur apporter d'autre qu'une délicate odeur d'élytre brûlée.

**xXx**

C'était drôle – quoique cet épithète soit p't-être pas le plus adéquat – mais Harry avait du mal à s'en rappeler de leur discussion. Tout était embrouillé, comme s'il avait plongé dans un souvenir altéré, vieux, qui était passé de fiole en fiole, de main en main. Comme un souvenir de jeunesse, de ceux qui ont tellement été raconté qu'ils en deviennent inauthentiques, comme fabriqués de jolis mots qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Il était incapable d'en palper les bords, d'en délimiter l'espace. C'était comme si toute la discussion, qui avait, en toute logique, dû se déployer dans un moment et un lieu déterminé, un instant T précis parmi tous les autres, s'était trouvée comprimée en un tableau sans relief.

Il les voyait distinctement, les deux silhouettes le cul posé sur le bord du trottoir, discutant. Ils ne se regardent pas. L'un, le brun, celui qui porte un costume ridicule, avec des ailes de libellule ou quelque chose du genre dans le dos, vide un énième verre. L'autre, le blond, regarde les étoiles. Sûrement qu'en grand mélomane qu'il est, il y cherche la constellation du Dragon.

De temps à autre, l'un des deux esquisse un mouvement, comme pour s'en aller. Mais, dans l'ensemble, c'est une peinture bien sombre et immobile, avec une nuit de gouache noire et opaque, un trottoir faiblement éclairé et ces deux sorciers à l'air un peu désabusé.

Ouais, Harry pouvait entendre résonner dans sa tête, de façon très solennelle, quelques bribes seulement de la discussion. Comme ce moment étrange où il avait osé demander à Draco qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, après la guerre. L'ancien Serpentard lui avait raconté des salades, c'est pas possible. Mais Harry, errant dans les brumes de l'alcool, y avait alors cru.

**xXx**

Mot pour mot, ou presque, Draco Malfoy lui avait dit :

« J'ai eu un peu de mal avec l'étroite surveillance que je subissais alors j'ai quitté le Manoir. De toute façon, mes parents n'y étaient plus. »

Il avait alors fait une grimace pouvant signifier « Putain, je me sentais trop seul, je faisais des cauchemars la nuit, fallait que je bouge de chez moi, Papa et Maman étaient en prison et le Ministère m'avait confisqué ma peluche d'enfant Moldu guillotiné. » ou « Putain, j'en avais ras-le-cul d'être cloîtré là-bas, j'étais majeur et tatoué et en plus j'avais échappé à Azkaban, j'allais pas me coltiner les éducateurs d'enfant difficile. Pas comme si j'étais un gosse à problème, bordel. » ou tout simplement « Ouais. C'est pas cool hein ? »

Puis :

« J'ai du semer les mastodontes qui me collaient au cul en usant de quelques sortilèges illégaux. Ouais, c'est pas bien, je sais, fais pas ta tronche. Mais j'avais déjà des emmerdes donc à quoi bon se restreindre à Expelliarmus ? »

Il y avait de fortes chances, même s'il n'en avait aucun souvenir, que Harry ait bougonné un truc du style « Expelliarmus est le meilleur sort de défense » ou « Voldemort en est mort » ou bien « C'est le seul que je maîtrise parfaitement, okay c'est du niveau première année, mais ça été suffisant pour vaincre le plus noir des mages noirs de tous les temps ».

C'était après ces quelques phrases que Harry avait un gros doute quant à la fiabilité ou de sa mémoire ou des propos de Draco.

« Je ne pouvais évidemment pas retirer d'argent à Gringott's donc j'ai utilisé un compte moldu. Je suis parti du Wiltshire et j'ai un peu vécu en France, le temps que les choses se calment. »

Un compte moldu ? La France ? Un peu rocambolesque, tout ça.

« J'ai vécu quelques temps en auberge de jeunesse, pour économiser le maximum d'argent et j'ai trouvé un travail moldu. »

AUBERGE DE JEUNESSE ? TRAVAIL MOLDU ?

« La seule fois où j'ai utilisé ma baguette en France, c'était pour décrocher facilement ce job. L'employeur n'était pas vraiment sympa, alors j'ai préféré mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté. Une fois l'entretien réussi, j'ai commencé à mettre des antivols sur les parapluies. »

Draco Malfoy, badgant des parapluies ? Sérieusement ?

« C'était en plein été 1998. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils s'y prenaient si tôt, pour antivoler leurs parapluies, surtout dans le Sud de la France. Parfois, les mains m'en tremblent encore. Je déteste les parapluies. Surtout les grands et noirs. Ils n'étaient pas pratiques du tout, à antivoler. »

Improbable. Dans l'esprit de Harry, Draco Malfoy adorait les parapluies. Il adorait ce qui était sinistre et romantique. Il adorait l'odeur de la terre mouillée – oui, l'odeur de la boue, quoi.

« Quand j'en ai eu assez d'avoir des ampoules aux mains et d'entendre mon voisin de lits superposés se masturber la nuit, je suis rentré en Angleterre et je me suis rendu. »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de tout ça. Ça avait pourtant du faire du bruit, côté média. Un gamin Mangemort en fuite réapparaissant et se rendant, en mode posey.

D'un côté, à ce moment-là de sa vie, Le Survivant, aussi en fuite, devait être quelque part sur l'île de Magerøya, à l'extrême Nord de l'Europe. Se demandant si oui ou non il avait sincèrement envie de traverser l'Océan Arctique pour le simple plaisir de se les peler loin, très loin de toute forme de vie.

« Puis, on m'a ré-enfermé au Manoir avec d'autres gardes et j'ai plus ou moins accepté leurs conditions. Si je démontrais une réelle volonté de me ré-adacter à la vie sociétale – oui, parce que devenir Mangemort à seize ans, ça a vraiment été le but ultime de ma vie selon eux –, je pouvais m'installer seul et vivre tranquillement. Ça a été chiant, mais ça paye. Depuis cet été, je peux enfin récupérer de l'argent chez Gringott's... Même s'ils me demandent un justificatif à chacun de mes retraits. »

Draco avait parlé longtemps – lui aussi devait avoir un taux assez élevé d'alcool circulant tout azimut dans le sang – de l'argent qu'il avait du emprunter pour construire sa maison de verre qui ne lui plaisait pas, du travail qu'on lui demandait de trouver, des visites impromptues de son psychiatre attitré.

Mais c'était là plus ou moins le seul tronçon dont Harry avait un souvenir net. Pour le reste, il se rappelait seulement avoir parfois fixé le blond à sa gauche pendant de longues minutes, le regard un peu torve. Comme s'il avait paumé ses lunettes en cours de route et ne s'en été pas rendu compte, tellement il était rond. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une hypothèse si invraisemblable que ça.

**xXx**

_« La Muse s'assied sur mon épaule et observe chacun de mes gestes. Je la sens, cette présence invisible, dès le réveil et même, parfois, pendant la nuit. Elle est là, et elle veille. Quand un mauvais rêve m'agite, elle ne replace pas amoureusement les draps ni n'embrasse mon front. Elle reste simplement là, au-dessus de moi, ou assise sur la table de chevet, à regarder mes paupières tressauter et le blanc de mes yeux qu'elles dévoilent par accident._

_La Muse n'est pas protectrice, elle est bien trop agile et fuyante pour ça. Dès que je tends la main, j'essaye de saisir son bras maigre pour le tordre, l'amener à moi, mais elle se »_

Non. C'était pas encore ça.

Potter était bien plus complexe qu'un pseudo petit lutin malicieux. Il était, d'une certaine façon, moins physique mais, d'une autre, terriblement présent.

Draco brûla le bout de parchemin et se relança éperdument à la recherche de la description la plus parfaite de Harry Potter, quand sa cheminée de verre émit un bruit de gorge.

- Draco ?

Ho, fichtre.

- Blaise, tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ?

Le métisse observa la tenue pour le moins hétéroclite de son meilleur ami qui s'approchait de l'âtre. Le blond portait une espèce de kimono ridiculement ample, avait les jambes nues et les pieds fourrés dans des... ouais, osons le dire, des énormes pantoufles dorées, avant de répondre :

- Occupé à quoi ? A te branler ?

Draco Malfoy s'accroupit devant le feu magique, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier Merlin car le kimono était assez long pour cacher la très certaine nudité testiculaire du blond.

Non, parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer. Les aristocrates tels que lui n'ont aucune pudeur. Des Elfes de Maison les habillent tous les matins, leur donnent le bain et limitent leur nettoient, de leurs longs doigts agiles, savamment l'anus.

Draco affronta un ouragan de questions en tout genre : « De quoi vous avez parlé avec Harry, hier soir ? », « Comment ça se fait que vous étiez seuls dehors ? », « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait un compte-rendu de suite ? » , « Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

« Est-ce que tu préfères les pizzas avec ou sans olive ? » était d'ailleurs la seule chose à laquelle il avait daigné répondre.

- Quand on est instruit, on sait distinguer le singulier du pluriel, même en italien, Blaise. Une pizza, des pizze.

Si Draco ne lui devait pas une tonne de Gallions, il aurait certainement rompu tout contact avec Zabini depuis bien longtemps... mais, malheureusement, il lui devait une tonne de Gallions.

**xXx**

- Harry, tu es... en retard.

Blaise venait à peine de rentrer dans son champ de vision qu'il commençait déjà à être chiant.

- Rappelle-moi comment j'ai pu passer des après-midi entières à traîner avec toi, à en rendre Ron jaloux ? Comment ça se fait que tu es devenu si emmerdant, après seulement trois ans ?

- Mystère, sourit l'ancien Serpentard. Peut-être qu'à l'époque tu avais un petit faible pour mon aimable personne. Un faible assez fort, d'ailleurs, pour qu'on ait une fois...

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes assis en terrasse alors qu'il pleut et qu'il fait tellement froid ? le coupa le brun, avant que cet idiot ne dise à voix haute ce à quoi tous deux pensaient en silence.

Il faisait déjà presque nuit. Après tout, même s'il semblait particulièrement désœuvré (il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de s'amuser avec la vie sentimentale des autres, sérieux ?) Blaise Zabini était quand même le seul de notre petit trio à avoir un véritable emploi. Il était donc sorti de sa banque moldue à 17H, comme il se doit, avant de s'installer au café le plus proche. Puis, il avait téléphoné à Harry pour lui dire où il était.

Oui, parce que Blaise devait être un des premiers sorciers au monde à posséder un téléphone fixe sans fil ET un mobile. Un Nokia sans antenne où il y avait même un jeu. Décidément, on arrête pas le progrès.

- Pour ça, répondit Blaise, en sortant une cigarette de nulle part.

Un cendrier, posé sur la table voisine, glissa jusqu'à eux.

- Hey, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! On pourrait nous voir ! le prévint Harry, tout en se donnant lui-même l'impression d'être une réincarnation de Hermione Granger, dans ses beaux jours.

- C'est toi qui attires l'attention sur nous, en faisant du bruit. Moi, je me fonds parfaitement dans la foule, remarqua l'ancien Serpentard, en lui soufflant sa fumée dessus.

Il devait avoir entendu parler de la chenille d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Ou bien il se donnait inconsciemment des airs de lépidoptère, ce qui serait autrement plus préoccupant.

- Mais arrête de faire ça ! ronchonna Harry.

- Tu préfères peut-être ça ? demanda Blaise d'un air innocent, tout en relevant bizarrement sa manche.

Tout sorcier pouvait reconnaître là un geste très suspect. Comme il s'en doutait, Harry aperçut le bout d'une baguette magique glisser dans la main gauche de son ami, qui la pointa nonchalamment vers la cigarette qu'il tenait de la droite.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... s'étouffa Harry, quand il vit la fumée qui sortait de la bouche du métisse former des _lettres_.

Blaise se prenait définitivement pour un ver à soie fumant le narguilé, assis sur un gros champignon carrément hallucinogène.

- Chut, fit ce dernier, après lui avoir soufflé un superbe « S » dans la figure. Tu attires vraiment l'attention, tu sais. M'étonne qu'un fan un peu tordu ait jamais réussi à te choper, tellement tu es peu discret.

Harry jeta autour de lui des coups d'œil hystériques, mais les rares Moldus qui avaient osé s'installer en terrasse ne semblaient même pas les avoir remarqués. Après tout, les deux sorciers avaient l'air de deux jeunes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normaux.

Si on avait demandé, plus tard, aux autres clients de décrire les deux amis qui étaient assis à la table bancale, la plus à gauche, ils auraient eu bien du mal. Tout au plus auraient-ils pu mentionner un gars métisse, sûrement, portant un costume bleu marine ou noir et un autre type, blanc, cheveux sombres, mal habillé. Portait-il des lunettes ? Aucune idée.

- Même, arrête-ça.

- Je me rappelais pas que tu étais si chiant, toi aussi. Tu as pourtant passé ta scolarité à enfreindre scrupuleusement tous les articles du règlement de Poudlard...

- Pour la bonne cause !

- Je suis sûr que tu as déjà été aux cuisines te chercher un truc à manger la nuit.

- Ho, mais ça, c'est ma réponse culturelle à un besoin physiologique, répondit savamment Harry.

Blaise rit mais ne releva pas le fait que cette formule, il l'avait déjà entendue dans la bouche d'un certain blondinet qui affectionnait terriblement les expressions pompeuses et alambiquées.

**xXx**

- Tu as vu Draco, hier, à la soirée, affirma-t-il à la place.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Il me l'a dit, ce matin. Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait, sinon je t'aurais averti.

- Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

- Je n'aurais pas voulu être à l'origine d'une situation gênante, mentit très naturellement Blaise, tout en écrasant sa clope.

Une seconde après, le mégot avait disparu, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Tu as vu Draco ce matin ? questionna-t-il, troublé.

- Il m'a appelé. Pour me dire que vous vous étiez croisés, pendant la soirée. Sans vouloir être indiscret, de quoi vous avez parlé, après tout ce temps ? Comment ça s'était terminé entre vous, déjà ?

- Tu ferais mieux de lui demander à lui, répliqua Harry. C'est ton meilleur ami, non ? Et puis, je me rappelle très bien la dernière fois que tu as fouillé dans _nos_ affaires...

- Est-ce que tu crois que je marque un point si je relève l'emploi de la première personne du pluriel pour parler de ton ex-dominant et de toi ?

Harry soupira.

- Si tu veux savoir, on a parlé de parapluies et de cloques aux doigts. Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, ça ne s'est jamais vraiment terminé entre nous. Enfin, en tout cas, il n'y a pas eu de papiers de divorce signés. Ça s'est fait comme ça, c'est tout. On peut parler d'autre chose, maintenant ?

Il se retint de préciser « On a juste été séparés par sa tentative d'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et sa fuite avec Rogue. Une fin d'histoire somme toute classique ». C'était assez mal venue.

Blaise, de toute façon, n'insista pas. Il se contenta de babiller avec Harry qui, au bout d'un moment, se laissa lui aussi aller à la conversation futile et amusante. Ils se racontaient toute sorte de bêtises sans aucun rapport avec Draco même si, parfois, Harry sentait sur lui le regard analytique du métisse. Comme si Blaise tentait de lire en lui.

**xXx**

Alors qu'il essayait de nouveau d'atteindre le niveau de classe littéraire d'un de ses auteurs romantiques favoris, Draco remarqua qu'il pleuvait. Son beau jardin allait être immonde. Les brins d'herbe brisés, seraient tristement englués dans la boue. Ses arbres, d'ordinaire fiers et forts, se dépouilleraient de leurs dernières feuilles. Et sa boîte aux lettres pittoresque, déjà partiellement rouillée, perdrait son reste de peinture bleu, comme pour se fondre avec les couleurs de l'automne.

Pire, sa baie vitrée aussi prendrait un sale coup dans la gueule. Elle qui était si propre qu'elle en paraissait invisible, allait se recouvrir de giclures dégueulasses marrons, comme les traînées coupables d'une chiasse divine.

Il allait devoir de nouveau tout désinfecter...

Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait en fait ! Pas comme s'il appréciait vraiment cette maison.

**xXx**

Il se l'était faite construire quand on l'avait jugé assez sage pour quitter le Manoir, au début de l'année. Draco, même s'il aimait ses parents et le Manoir par dessus tout, ne pouvait s'imaginer y résider plus longtemps. C'était pourtant une demeure superbe, qui correspondait parfaitement à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la splendeur. C'était impressionnant, démesuré, et en même temps d'un raffinement extrême.

Mais bon, on lui rendait une liberté désirée depuis un an et demi. Il ne pouvait pas cracher dessus, il fallait bien qu'il fasse genre d'avoir changé ! De vouloir quitter ses parents les affreux Mangemorts. D'être ouvert au monde et lumineux, prêt à s'investir pleinement dans le Bien et toutes ces conneries bien pensantes.

Donc il s'était fait construire la Maison de Verre, un peu à l'écart du village semi-sorcier d'Egleton. Les villageois, Moldus ou sorciers, étaient stupides et les gamins le pointaient du doigt, répétant, à tout mieux-mieux, « Voici Mister Malfoy ! », comme s'il était une étrange créature. En même temps, il devait être le premier étranger à s'installer là depuis la mort de Jésus Christ.

Ils devaient tous être consanguins, bordel. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient chelous.

La maison était l'exact opposé de ce qu'il aimait. Il aimait les lieux qui avaient une histoire, de ceux qui donnent des frissons tellement ils ont été le théâtre de crimes atroces ou même d'événements grandioses. Il aimait les maisons peuplées de fantômes chuchotant, de portraits aux regards méprisants.

Sa Maison de Verre puait le nouveau riche aux goûts faussement subversifs. Toutes ces surfaces de verre, ces beiges et bleu froids, ces espaces ouverts... ça le rendait malade. Lui, il aimait les châteaux où on se perdait dans les couloirs, les portes de bois épaisses qui grinçaient. Il aimait la lumière jaune des feux de cheminée, les ombres projetées par les flambeaux presque éteints. Tout, sauf ces lumières électriques, cet ensemble de meubles moldus futuristes et modernes.

Sa baraque inauthentique, avec ses airs de salle d'attente de dentiste BCBG, le faisait vomir. Il avait beau assumer le qualificatif de bobo, que Harry avait tendance à lui servir à toutes les sauces, à l'époque bénie où ils formaient _quelque chose_, il détestait cette maison. Au moins, il y avait un jardin. Et des étendues d'herbe.

Il avait emprunté il ne savait combien de gallions à Blaise pour une Maison qui ne lui plaisait pas. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il pouvait débloquer de l'argent à Gringott's, peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin rembourser sa dette.

Le seul bon souvenir qu'il y avait, c'était quand un Harry de onze ans était venu lui rendre visite...

**xXx**

Penser à sa Muse lui fit fatalement penser à la rencontre de la veille. Il en avait peu de souvenirs. Il avait bien trop bu. Mais il se rappelait nettement avoir monologué pendant un quart d'heure sur son atroce période de badgeur de parapluies.

_« Au début, mes mains n'arrivaient pas à attraper les petits clous sans se piquer. J'avais du mal à savoir où planter les pics, du coup, le tissu imperméable des parapluies était tiré à l'extrême. J'ai pris le coup de main après une journée. D'abord, il fallait ouvrir le carton, je faisais ça avec la clef de mon vestiaire, qui était assez coupante pour déchirer le scotch. Ensuite, sortir les six parapluies qu'il contenait. Je les disposais sur mon bureau, l'un à côté de l'autre. Chacun d'eux était dans un plastique protecteur, que j'enlevais d'un coup sec et que je fourrais dans une énorme poubelle. Ensuite, il fallait prendre un clou dans une boîte qui en était pleine et l'enfiler dans le tissu du parapluie, à cinq millimètre du bord. Puis, le passer aussi à travers l'étui et enfin l'étiquette qui indiquait le prix, pour qu'un client idiot ne puisse pas l'arracher. Enfin, il fallait placer l'antivol, le badge rond, sur le pic et appuyer pour que ça se clipse. Je repositionnais l'étiquette, pour qu'elle soit bien parallèle et je passais au deuxième parapluie. Quand ils étaient tous badgés, je les remettais dans le carton, mais ça débordait souvent, à cause de l'épaisseur nouvelle causée par les antivols. Tous les cartons badgés atterrissaient dans un grand caddie. Quand le caddie était plein, on m'en apportait un autre. Au bout de trois jours, j'effectuais tous ces gestes machinalement. »_

Misère, pourquoi lui avait-il raconté tout ça ? Draco n'avait pas honte de cette période de sa vie. Au contraire. Elle avait été brève, mais lui avait tant appris ! Combien gagner 5 livres 50 par heure était que dalle, par rapport à l'épuisement psychologique du truc. Combien les gens pouvaient avoir pour lui un regard condescendant, combien il était dégradant d'être appelé « Monsieur Parapluie » par des petits cons. Combien, au contraire, lui qui s'était toujours senti supérieur, avait été accueilli par ses collègues, qui lui donnaient nombre de surnoms ridicules et bienveillants.

Il avait réussi à se débrouiller pendant quelques mois comme un grand, sans aucune nouvelle de papa-maman, qui étaient, de toute façon, coincés en prison. Il avait tout fait à la moldu, car il avait peur qu'on le repère s'il utilisait sa baguette. La lessive, la vaisselle, à manger et même se déplacer... Tout ça lui avait permis de voir comment la majorité des êtres humains vivaient : en usant de temps.

Il fallait du temps pour faire quelque chose sans magie. Du temps pour obtenir un repas même sommaire, du temps pour s'endormir, du temps, toujours, et il en manquait souvent.

Non, il regrettait d'avoir parlé de tout ça à Harry car il n'était pas dans son habitude de se confier comme cela à quelqu'un. Parler autant de lui, d'une façon aussi narcissique, il ne se l'autorisait qu'avec ceux en qui il avait une confiance absolue. La liste était courte : sa mère, Blaise malgré tout et, avant, pendant un bref moment, Harry Potter.

Même à Severus, il n'avait jamais osé parler ainsi. Il détestait sincèrement se mettre à nu.

Par l'intestin grêle d'un pélican végétalien, il voulait plus. Plus avec Potter. Mais comment ?

Après avoir hésité pendant une heure et quarante minutes, Draco se décida à envoyer son présent pour la troisième séance. Et merde si c'en avait pas été une. Il avait peur de la réaction du brun, car la fiole qu'il venait d'envoyer contenait bien plus qu'elle n'en avait l'air...

**xXx**

Harry venait de quitter Blaise qui, pour une raison inconnue, avait insisté pour rester seul au café, en terrasse, à presque 19H30. Le patron avait commencé à chasser les autres clients mais il n'avait, visiblement, pas encore osé aborder le métisse habillé de ce costume de banquier si propre sur lui. Il se disait, le bon monsieur, que Blaise devait avoir eu une longue journée et que s'il le laissait se reposer tout son aise en se niquant les poumons à coups de clopes et de vent glacé, peut-être qu'il lui laisserait un pourboire conséquent.

Mais Harry s'était à peine éloigné de dix mètres que l'ancien Serpentard s'était levé. Il avait laissé l'appoint sur la table et avait disparu à son tour. Il devait parler avec Draco de toute urgence. Il se glissa dans une ruelle odorante mais déserte, et envoya un patronus à son meilleur ami.

Draco crut d'abord qu'Aquila avait rebroussé chemin, même s'il trouvait cela totalement aberrant. Le hibou était aussi intelligent que son maître et tout aussi entêté. Qu'il pleuve un peu ou qu'il grêle carrément, il ne serait jamais rentré sans avoir mené à bien sa mission. Très vite, le blond se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé. Ce qui se précipitait vers la baie vitrée n'était pas vivant.

La voix de Zabini retentit dans le salon, sortant du bec d'un oiseau à la forme extravagante. Draco grogna tout d'abord. Lui-même avait extrêmement de mal à conjurer un Patronus. Ce n'était pas un sort que les Mangemorts appréciaient énormément. Lucius n'avait jamais pris la peine de le lui enseigner et, même s'il savait que Harry le maîtrisait depuis sa troisième année, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet d'un cours privé sur la question.

Bah, à l'époque, leur centre d'intérêt commun n'était certainement pas l'entraide scolaire.

Il écouta quand même le message qui disait, grosso modo, « Harry m'a appelé pour qu'on prenne un café ensemble, il n'a pas beaucoup changé, j'avais oublié combien ce gars était sympa ».

Blaise était un petit con mais Draco, avec son présent, avait définitivement une longueur d'avance, en ce qui concernait le relent de nostalgie qu'il allait provoquer chez Potter.

**xXx**

Harry se retourna. Il était sûr d'avoir senti un regard sur lui. Et quel regard ! Perché sur un lampadaire, immobile, Aquila le fixait. Le Survivant, après avoir constaté qu'il était seul dans son impasse, fit signe à l'oiseau.

- Tu as attendu longtemps ? Pourquoi tu viens me... ha, fit-il en découvrant le paquet accroché à la patte du hibou.

C'était un tout petit paquet, qu'il s'empressa de récupérer. Il le remua et entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Bon, il valait mieux rentrer avant d'ouvrir tout ça.

- Je rentre, attends moi à ma fenêtre, dit-il à l'égard d'Aquila, qui s'envola aussitôt.

Une fois chez lui, Harry ouvrit à son ami à plumes à qui il servit des biscuits à grignoter. Puis, il s'assit sur son canapé et ouvrit le paquet d'un coup de baguette. Il avait peur d'en endommager le contenu s'il s'y prenait mal.

C'était une fiole. A l'intérieur, le liquide brumeux caractéristique d'un souvenir.

Harry se jeta dans sa cheminée puis se ravisa. Ron lui avait dit que la leur était bouchée. Il se précipita sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de ses deux meilleurs amis. Pourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas ?

- Oui, Hermione Granger, j'écoute ?

- Hermione, comment tu vas ? dit Harry rapidement, se retenant de l'accuser d'avoir mis trop de temps à répondre.

- Harry, quelle surprise ! Oui, très bien, et toi, depuis hier ?

- Ça va, ça va, dis-moi, est-ce que vous avez une Pensine à me prêter ?

- Une Pensine ? Oui, j'en ai acheté une chez un Antiquaire, l'an dernier. Elle était un peu chère mais les Runes qui étaient dessus étaient vraiment superbes ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'y...

- Tu l'as déjà essayée ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, je n'aime pas vraiment le principe, tu sais. C'est un peu... malsain, je trouve. Et puis, c'est un très bel objet en tant que tel...

- Vous êtes occupés là ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Non, on allait manger...

- Bon, et bien, j'arrive !

Et Harry partit en claquant la porte, sans même prendre la peine de saluer ce pauvre Aquila, qui lui lança un regard terriblement désapprobateur.

**xXx**

Il était si pressé, si peu concentré, qu'il faillit se désartibuler. Il sonna trois coups, impatient à en crever, serrant dans sa main la petite fiole tiède.

- Harry, euh...

Ron venait de lui ouvrir. Il portait un tablier rose à fleurs et tenait une spatule.

- Ho, écoute, c'est Hermione, elle dit que ça sert à rien d'acheter deux tabliers alors que celui-ci est très...

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. De façon très impolie, il poussa son meilleur ami pour entrer.

- Ron, c'est urgent, dis-moi, où est votre Pensine ?

- Pas besoin de me pousser ! s'indigna, avec raison, son hôte. Celle que Hermione a acheté au début de l'année, à un prix exorbitant ?

- Ronald, ce n'était pas au début de l'année, c'était avant Noël dernier, le corrigea Hermione, qui venait d'apparaître.

Elle ne portait pas de tablier mais avait un livre énorme sous le bras. Elle était en pyjama et apparemment était en pleine session révision.

- Harry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es...

- Hermione, je t'en supplie, est-ce que tu peux me prêter ta Pensine ? S'il-te-plaît !

**xXx**

La sorcière observa son meilleur ami. Depuis combien d'années ne l'avait-elle pas vu si agité, si empressé ? Depuis qu'il avait lâché l'école d'Auror, il était amorphe. Il ne faisait rien. Mais, récemment, elle avait senti quelques changements. Il y a un mois, il était déjà venu lui demander un service, de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et là, il avait besoin d'une Pensine...

Il se passait quelque chose dans sa vie et il ne les avait pas mis dans le secret. Ce n'était pas du tout dans son genre. Il leur avait caché la maladie des parents de Neville, sa relation avec Draco ainsi que son départ pour un an de voyage endeuillé. Les Horcruxes, les souvenirs de Voldemort, tout ce que Dumbledore avait pu lui dire, il leur avait confié.

- Harry, j'aimerais que tu te calmes. Ron a presque fini de préparer à manger, on pourrait dîner ensemble, non ? Et parler un peu...

- Hermione, tu ne comprends pas, j'en ai besoin de suite, c'est...

Harry ne trouva pas d'adjectif assez puissant pour qualifier ce besoin viscéral qu'il avait de savoir ce que contenait le souvenir envoyé par son ancien amant.

Est-ce que c'était un souvenir récent ? D'enfance ? Qui ne le concernait aucunement ? Ou, au contraire, un souvenir d'eux deux, un souvenir qui signifiait que le blond repensait à...

- Hermione ! supplia-t-il.

La brune eut pitié, et ouvrit une petite commode, dont elle sortit une vieille Pensine.

- Tu m'as toujours interdit de l'utiliser, ronchonna Ron, en tapotant sa spatule, comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme très impressionnante.

- Et tu sais pourquoi !

Harry ne se demanda même pas si Hermione avait peur que Ron revive sans cesses ses souvenirs heureux avec Fred et qu'il n'arrive pas à faire son deuil ou bien simplement des moments coquins pour se branler en toute impunité. Il ne remarqua pas la beauté de l'objet. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de verser le souvenir du blond dans le récipient et d'y plonger la tête. Ce qu'il fit, sans l'accord d'aucun de ses deux amis.

- Harry, attends ! cria Ron, en lui attrapant le bras, pour le retenir.

Résultat, il se trouva lui aussi aspiré par le souvenir.

**xXx**

Hermione passa le quart d'heure suivant à faire les cent pas devant l'objet de pierre. Quand allaient-ils revenir ? Pourquoi Ron avait-il voulu empêcher Harry d'y plonger ? Est-ce que c'était encore sa stupide théorie à propos de Blaise ? Est-ce que tout ça avait un rapport quelconque avec Malfoy ?

Quand, après presque vingt minutes, les deux sorciers rejaillirent enfin, le rouquin avait les joues rouges et un sourire crispé. Harry, à sa gauche, évitait de regarder Hermione dans les yeux et il les remercia et partit sans croiser une seule fois son regard.

Après qu'ils aient couché ensemble ce soir-là, Hermione demanda à Ron ce qu'ils avaient vus, mais ce dernier refusa de répondre.

* * *

**Voilà !** Oui, c'est fait ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La prochaine fois, quatrième séance... assez... hahahhaha, vous verrez ça !

En attendant, un petit mot ? Love !


End file.
